Leyendo las aventuras del sesos de alga El mar de los monstruos
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Después de haber leído el primer libro, los dioses están agitados y los semidioses no quieren recordarlo todo de nuevo. Pero si es deseo de las Moiras, se leerá el segundo libro. ¿Qué pasará con nuestros queridos personajes? ¿A Poseidón le dará un infarto divino? Menos mal que tiene a su sanador. Habrá relaciones slash. Chico X chico. Estáis advertidos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan lo mismo que el libro.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

Nota: Espero que lo haya hecho correctamente y las partes escritas por mí estén en negrita. Si no, decídmelo y lo arreglaré.

Un saludo enorme para todos.

Aquí está el comienzo del segundo libro. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

A las ocho y media de la mañana, los semidioses ya estaban despiertos.

Se habían duchado y llevaban puesta ropa limpia.

Al llegar al salón de los tronos, vieron que Atenea tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba la caja de los libros como si la huviera ofendido.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Hestia.

-Estás más amargada de lo usual. –Intervino Poseidón.

-Aquí nuestra "Querida" Atenea, intentó leer los libros restantes. –Contestó Apolo. Sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Y? –Quiso saber Hermes.

-Las Moiras no lo han dicho, pero resulta que los libros están en blanco. Solo se muestra el contenido mientras estemos leyendo en voz alta todos juntos. Nadie puede adelantar la lectura.

Los dioses no pudieron evitar reirse.

-Y Atenea está que muerde. –Adivinó Dioniso.

La mencionada refunfuñó.

En ese momento, Hestia y Deméter hicieron aparecer varios platos con tostadas, tortitas, gofres, chocolate, café, huevos revueltos, tocino, panceta, varias piezas de fruta, leche y cereales.

Los dioses se alimentaban de néctar y ambrosía, pero también podían comer comida de mortales siempre y cuando tomaran al menos dos vasos de néctar y una ración de ambrosía al día.

-Bueno Ares. –Comentó Deméter. -¿Vas a decirnos ya cómo se llama ese bebé tan adorable?

-Alejandro.

-¿Por qué se llama así? –Quiso saber Atenea.

El dios de la guerra bufó incrédulo.

-¿Cómo Alejandro Magno? –preguntó Percy.

-Para ser un pringado, tienes un cerebro decente.

La diosa de la sabiduría se ruborizó. No podía creerse que no lo hubiera adivinado.

Media hora después terminaron el desayuno y Apolo sacó el siguiente libro de la caja.

-Se llama: El mar de los monstruos. –Anunció.

Poseidón palideció.

-No ha comenzado el libro y ya siento que me va a dar un ataque. –Se quejó.

-¿Puedo leer yo el primer capítulo?

-Por supuesto bella dama. –Contestó el dios del sol.

El dios depositó suavemente el libro en manos de la joven.

-Un respeto que es mi madre.

-No la he faltado el respeto Mini Poseidón.

Percy le amenazó con su bolígrafo.

-¿Quieres un autógrafo? Sabía que me lo pedirías. Pero no pensé que tardarías tanto. –Se emocionó Apolo.

Cuando el dios de la verdad se acercó, el mestizo destapó el boli el cual se transformó en espada.

La punta de Anaklusmos quedó a tres dedos del pecho de un sorprendido Apolo.

El dios sonrió y se sentó en su trono.

Percy volvió a transformar la espada en bolígrafo y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Blake y Cerbero se rascaban los ojos con el dorso de una pata.

Todos ya se habían acomodado en mullidos sillones, cojines, o en el caso de Lee, en el regazo de Poseidón.

Desde que el hijo de Apolo había llegado al salón de los tronos, el dios del mar no le había soltado y no dejaba de besarle. Fletcher no se quejaba. Le gustaban los mimos.

Sally carraspeó, y cuando Zeus dio su consentimiento, empezó a leer.

Capítulo 1. Mi mejor amigo se prueba un vestido de novia.

Grover se ruborizó.

-¿Podemos saltarnos ese capítulo? –Pidió.

-Nop. –Contestó Percy.

El sátiro baló lastimeramente.

Castor y Pólux le dieron palmaditas entre los cuernos.

Mi pesadilla empezaba así:

Los semidioses suspiraron. Las pesadillas nunca eran buenas. Y habían aprendido que las de Percy Jackson eran especialmente espantosas.

Clarisse tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su novio y los pies sobre un cojín rojo. Estaba más uraña de lo normal. Odiaba las mañanas.

Estaba en una calle desierta de un pueblecito de la costa, en mitad de la noche, y se había desatado un temporal. El viento y la lluvia azotaban las palmeras de la acera. Una serie de edificios rosa y amarillo, con las ventanas protegidas con tablones, se alineaban a lo largo de la calle. Asólo una manzana, más allá de un seto de hibisco, el océano se agitaba con estruendo.

-¿Te has enfadado de nuevo? –Increpó Hestia.

-Aún no ha pasado. –Se justificó Poseidón.

«Florida», pensé, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo sabía. Nunca había estado en Florida.

-Debido a nuestra conecsión empática. –Susurró Grover.

Luego oí un golpeteo de pezuñas sobre el pavimento. Me di la vuelta y vi a mi amigo Grover corriendo para salvar el pellejo.

-¿No llevaba zapatillas? –Quiso saber Malcolm.

-Si ha dicho que escuchó Pezuñas, claramente, no las llevaba. –Contestó Nico.

Él también estaba de mal humor. Los hijos de Apolo no le quitaban la vista de encima. Y tampoco era muy fan de madrugar. Aunque a decir verdad, apenas dormía tres horas seguidas.

Sí, he dicho «pezuñas».

Grover es un sátiro.

-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta sesos de alga. –Comentó Thalia.

-¿Tú acabas de enterarte? –Quiso saber Castor.

Percy les miró mal.

De cintura para arriba, parece el típico adolescente desgarbado con una pelusilla de chivo y un serio problema de acné. Camina con una extraña cojera, pero nunca adivinarías que hay algo en él que no es humano, a menos que lo sorprendieras sin pantalones (cosa que no te recomiendo).

Grover le miró ofendido.

-¡Oye!

Unos tejanos holgados y unos zapatos con relleno disimulan el hecho de que tiene pezuñas y unos peludos cuartos traseros.

-Estás obsesionado con sus peludos cuartos traseros. –Dijo Afrodita meneando las cejas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Chilló el hijo de Poseidón.

Grover había sido mi mejor amigo en sexto curso y había participado conmigo y un chico llamado Malcolm en nuestra aventura para salvar el mundo.

-¡Trío! ¡Gropercalcolm!

-Dita. –Se quejó Dioniso. –es demasiado pronto.

-Para ti es pronto hasta las tres de la tarde. –Regañó Hestia.

El dios del vino se puso colorado.

Pero no lo había visto desde el mes de julio, cuando emprendió solo una peligrosa búsqueda de la que ningún sátiro había regresado vivo.

-Nuestro niño cabra está solito. –Se lamentó Castor sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Pequeño cabritillo. –Secundó Pólux.

Ambos abrazaron a Grover con fuerza.

El caso es que, en mi sueño, Grover venía huyendo con la cola entre las patas y los zapatos en las manos, como hace siempre que necesita moverse deprisa. Pasó al galope frente a las tiendas para turistas y los locales de alquiler de tablas de surf, mientras el viento doblaba las palmeras casi hasta el suelo.

-¡Corre pequeña cabra! –Gritó Pólux.

-¡Sálvate! –Intervino Percy.

Atenea se masageaba las sienes.

Grover estaba aterrorizado por algo que había dejado atrás. Debía de venir de la playa, porque tenía el pelaje cubierto de arena húmeda. Había conseguido escapar y ahora trataba de alejarse de algo.

Algunos mestizos miraban al sátiro con ligera preocupación.

Un rugido estremecedor resonó por encima del fragor de la tormenta. Detrás de Grover, en el otro extremo de la manzana, surgió una figura indefinida que aplastó una farola, que acabó estallando en una lluvia de chispas.

-Eso no pinta bien. –Murmuró Luke.

Grover dio un traspié y gimió de puro terror mientras murmuraba: «Tengo que escapar. ¡Tengo que avisarles!»

-Sé que está aquí, pero no puedo evitar estremecerme de miedo. –susurró Castor.

Yo no lograba distinguir quién o qué lo perseguía, pero oía a aquella cosa refunfuñar y soltar maldiciones. El suelo temblaba a medida que se aproximaba. Grover dobló a toda prisa una esquina y titubeó; se había metido en un patio sin salida, lleno de tiendas, y ya no tenía tiempo de retroceder. La puerta más cercana se había abierto con los embates del temporal. El letrero que coronaba el escaparate, ahora sumido en la oscuridad, ponía: «VESTIDOS DE NOVIA ST. AUGUSTINE.»

-¡Te vas a casar! –Chilló Pólux.

-¿No es maravilloso? –Intervino Ethan.

Los semidioses aplaudieron.

-Parecen bipolares. –Refunfuñó Atenea.

-Si no estuvieras tan amargada, disfrutarías más. –Comentó Hermes.

Grover entró corriendo y se ocultó tras un perchero repleto de vestidos de novia.

La sombra del monstruo pasó por delante de la tienda. Yo incluso podía olerlo. Era una combinación repugnante de lana mojada y carne podrida, con ese agrio olor corporal que sólo los monstruos son capaces de despedir; algo así como una mofeta que sólo se alimentara de comida mexicana.

-La comida mexicana está deliciosa. –Intervino Tommy.

-Creo que lo que persigue al sátiro es un cíclope. –Intervino Atenea.

Los que no sabían lo que le había pasado a Grover se quedaron pensativos.

Grover temblaba tras los vestidos de novia y la sombra pasó de largo.

Ya no se oía más que la lluvia. Grover respiró hondo. Quizá aquella cosa se había ido.

Entonces centelleó un relámpago y explotó la fachada entera de la tienda, mientras una voz monstruosa bramaba: «¡Mííííía!»

-¿Cree que eres una chica? –Se carcajeó Chris.

Los hijos de Dioniso le fulminaron con la mirada.

Me senté en la cama de golpe, tiritando.

No había tormenta ni ningún monstruo. La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de mi dormitorio.

-Vaya sueño tan escalofriante. –Dijo Thalia mirando a Grover tratando de no sonreír.

Me pareció atisbar una sombra a través del cristal: una forma humana. Enseguida oí que golpeaban mi puerta y a mi madre llamándome:

El hijo de Poseidón miró a su ex novio.

—Percy, vas a llegar tarde.

—La sombra de la ventana desapareció.

Tenía que ser mi imaginación. Era la ventana de un quinto piso, con una salida de incendios antiquísima y desvencijada… Era imposible que hubiera nadie ahí fuera.

-También creías que era imposible que los dioses existieran y aquí están. –Apuntó Michael.

-Ahí tienes razón.

—Vamos, cariño —insistió mi madre—. Es el último día de colegio. ¡Deberías estar entusiasmado! ¡Casi lo has conseguido!

-¿Has logrado estar un año entero en un colegio? –Se impresionó Chris.

—Voy —logré decir.

Palpé bajo la almohada y para tranquilizarme agarré el bolígrafo con el que dormía siempre. Lo saqué de su escondite y examiné una vez más la inscripción en griego antiguo que tenía grabada a un lado:

Anaklusmos. Contracorriente.

Pensé en quitarle la tapa, pero algo me detuvo. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no recurría a Contracorriente…!

-¿Hacía cuánto no te topabas con monstruos? –Inquirió Charles.

-Casi un año. –Contestó el ojiverde.

-Eso es muy raro. –Comentó Atenea.

Percy sabía por qué no se le habían acercado los monstruos pero no lo diría. Esperaría a que saliese en el libro.

Además, mi madre, el día que destrocé su vitrina manejando una jabalina torpemente, me hizo prometer que no volvería a usar armas mortíferas en el apartamento.

-Yo una vez destrocé varios jarrones de mi madre mientras practicaba tiro con arco. Yo pensaba y sigo pensando que son horribles, pero mi madre no opinaba lo mismo. –Comentó Lee.

-Apolo acostumbra a veces a lanzar flechas en el salón de los tronos. –Dijo Hestia.

-Y luego se queja cuando le castigo. –Refunfuñó Zeus.

Deposité a Anaklusmos en la mesilla y me arrastré fuera de la cama.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Procuraba no pensar en mi pesadilla, ni en monstruos, ni en la sombra de la ventana.

«Tengo que escapar. ¡Tengo que avisarles!»

-Tranquila pequeña cabra. –Dijo Castor mientras acariciaba el pelo al sátiro.

¿Qué había querido decir Grover?

-Fácil. –Intervino Ethan. –Quería decir que debía avisaros de la inminente boda.

Casi todos rieron.

Con tres dedos formé una garra sobre mi corazón y la moví hacia fuera, como empujando: un gesto para ahuyentar males que me había enseñado Grover hacía mucho tiempo.

Aquel sueño no podía ser real.

-Claaaroo que noooo. –Hironizó Thalia.

Último día de colegio. Mi madre tenía razón, debería sentirme entusiasmado; por primera vez en mi vida, casi había logrado pasar un año entero sin que me expulsaran, sin accidentes extraños, sin peleas en clase, sin profesores que se convirtiesen de repente en monstruos decididos a acabar conmigo con una comida envenenada o me dieran tareas para casa con carga explosiva.

-yo quiero esas tareas. –Se entusiasmó Chris.

-Menos mal que no están aquí los Stoll. –Suspiró Malcolm.

-De momento. –Dijo Ethan.

Al día siguiente me iría hacia mi lugar preferido de este mundo: el Campamento Mestizo.

Un día más y ya estaba. Ni siquiera yo era capaz de estropearlo.

-No debes hablar antes de tiempo. –Se quejó Thalia.

-Algo irá mal. –Secundó Lee.

Como de costumbre, no tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba.

-Fantástico. –Dijo Nico sarcástico.

Mi madre había preparado gofres azules y huevos azules para desayunar. Ella es así, celebra las ocasiones especiales preparando comida de color azul. Supongo que es su manera de decir que todo es posible: Percy casi termina séptimo curso, los gofres pueden ser azules… Pequeños milagros por el estilo.

-Un gran milagro. –Apostilló Malcolm.

Desayuné en la cocina mientras ella lavaba los platos. Iba vestida con su uniforme de trabajo: la falda azul con estrellas y la blusa a rayas rojas y blancas que se ponía para vender golosinas en Sweet on America, la tienda de caramelos donde trabajaba.

-Tendré que ir a comprar dulces allí.

-Apolo… -Advirtió Poseidón.

-Tú ya tienes a Lee.

Llevaba su largo pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo.

Los gofres estaban muy buenos, pero me temo que no los engullía como de costumbre, porque mi madre me miró y frunció el ceño.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Percy?

—Sí… perfecto.

-No debes ocultarle cosas a una madre. –Reprendió Hera.

Percy asintió.

Ella siempre se daba cuenta cuando algo me preocupaba. Se secó las manos y se sentó frente a mí.

—¿Es el colegio, o es…?

No hizo falta que terminara la frase, yo sabía muy bien lo que me estaba preguntando.

—Creo que Grover está metido en un aprieto —dije. Y le conté el sueño que había tenido.

-Lo que pasa, es que el cabritillo no ha querido invitarnos a la boda. –Se quejó Castor.

-¿Váis a seguir así mucho tiempo?

-Tenlo por seguro. –Contestó el hijo de Hades.

Ella apretó los labios. No solíamos hablar de ese otro aspecto de mi vida. Procurábamos vivir del modo más normal posible, pero mi madre estaba al corriente de la situación de Grover.

—Yo no me preocuparía, cariño —dijo—. Grover ya es un sátiro mayor; si hubiese algún problema, estoy segura de que nos habrían avisado desde el campamento… —Me pareció que tensaba los

hombros al pronunciar esta última palabra.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté.

—Nada. ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? Esta tarde iremos a celebrar el fin de curso. Os llevaré a Tyson y a ti al Rockefeller Center, a esa tienda de monopatines que os gusta tanto.

-Vale… ¿Quién es Tyson? –Quiso saber Atenea.

Los semidioses sonrieron pero no contestaron.

-¡Da igual! ¡Voy a shippearlos también!

-(No gracias. Es mi hermano.) –Pensó el joven.

-¡Pertyson! –Gritó la diosa del amor.

-¿Vas a emparejarlo con todo el mundo? ¿El siguiente quién será? ¿Quirón? –Interrogó Apolo.

La diosa se relamió y miró al centauro y al hijo de Poseidón con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Quirercy! Amor entre un alumno y un profesor… Mmm… Me encanta.

Uf, eso sí que era una tentación. Nosotros siempre íbamos muy justos de dinero. Entre las clases nocturnas de mi madre y mi matrícula en la escuela privada, no podíamos permitirnos ningún extra, como por ejemplo un monopatín. Pero algo en su voz me inquietaba.

—Un momento —dije—. Creía que esta tarde íbamos a preparar mi equipaje para el campamento.

Ella empezó a estrujar el trapo que tenía entre las manos.

—Ay, cariño, es que… anoche recibí un mensaje de Quirón.

El corazón se me encogió. Quirón era el director de actividades del Campamento Mestizo, y no se habría puesto en contacto con nosotros a menos que ocurriese algo muy grave.

Las miradas se dirigieron al centauro que aún intentaba ocultar el sonrojo que le habían provocado las palabras de Afrodita.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Considera que… ir al campamento ahora mismo podría ser peligroso para ti. Quizá tengamos que aplazarlo.

—¿Aplazarlo? ¿Pero cómo va a ser peligroso, mamá? ¡Yo soy un mestizo! Es el único lugar del mundo seguro para alguien como yo.

—Normalmente sí, cariño. Pero con los problemas que ahora tenemos…

—¿Qué problemas?

—Lo siento, Percy. Lo siento mucho. Iba a contártelo esta tarde, pero ahora no puedo explicártelo del todo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que Quirón fuese capaz de hacerlo. Ha ocurrido todo tan de repente…

Atenea odiaba no saber.

Los mestizos miraron a Luke muy enfadados.

Me quedé atónito. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera ir al campamento? Quería hacerle un millón de preguntas, pero justo en ese momento el reloj de la cocina dio la media.

Mi madre casi pareció aliviada.

-Salvada por la campana. –Dijo Michael.

—Las siete y media, cariño. Tienes que irte… Tyson debe de estar esperándote.

—Pero…

—Hablaremos esta tarde, Percy. Ahora vete a la escuela.

Era lo último que me apetecía hacer, pero mi madre tenía una expresión de fragilidad, una especie de aviso escrito en su mirada. Si la presionaba demasiado, se echaría a llorar.

Hera fulminó al semidiós con la mirada.

Ningún hijo debería hacer llorar a su madre jamás.

Además, lo que decía de mi amigo Tyson era cierto: no tenía que hacerle esperar en la estación del metro, eso lo disgustaba mucho, le daba miedo andar solo por lugares subterráneos.

-(Vaya monstruo.) –Pensó Ethan.

Recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a marcharme, pero todavía me detuve en el umbral.

—Mamá… ese problema del campamento, ¿podría tener algo que ver con mi sueño sobre Grover?

No me miró a los ojos.

—Ya hablaremos luego, cariño. Te lo explicaré todo… al menos, todo lo que pueda.

Me despedí de ella a regañadientes. Corrí escaleras abajo para pillar a tiempo el tren n.° 2.

No podía saberlo en aquel momento, pero no me sería posible mantener una charla con mi madre aquella tarde. De hecho, ya no volvería a casa durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Eso no suena para nada alentador. –Se quejó Poseidón.

Lee le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

Al salir a la calle, miré el edificio de piedra rojiza de enfrente. Por un segundo vi una sombra oscura, una silueta humana dibujándose contra la pared, una sombra que no parecía pertenecer a nadie.

Malcolm y Percy se miraron.

Luego empezó a ondularse y se desvaneció.

-¿Qué o quién es? –Quiso saber Thalia.

Percy no respondió.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. –Intervino Sally. –es muy raro leer sobre ti en tercera persona.

-Yo leeré el siguiente. –Comentó Pólux.

La mujer le pasó el libro al chico.

Antes de que pudiese empezar a leer, una luz plateada bañó la sala.

Hera gruñó.

*-x-*

Nota: ¿Quién queréis que aparezca?

Sé que debería continuar con mis otros fics, y estáis en todo derecho a lanzarme de todo, pero me he sentado a escribir, y no me sentía inspirada para nada.

Ayer fue mi cumpleaños y tenía un montón de ideas, pero como no pude escribir porque no estuve en casa, ahora no me acuerdo.

Bueno, no estaba inspirada pero he visto este archivo y se me ha encendido una lucecita pequeñita.

Espero que os guste mis queridos lectores.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

También son míos Blake y Tommy.

Nota:

¡Lo siento!

Me ha costado bastante tiempo acabar este capítulo. normalmente los suelo acabar en varias horas en un mismo día, pero esta vez lo he escrito en varios días.

¡Perdón por la tardanza!

Disfrutad del capítulo.

*-x-*

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, podía verse a un chico alto, con el pelo rubio ondulado y los ojos azules. Llevaba puesta una camiseta verde de cirujano.

Miró desorientado a su alrededor.

-¿Qué…?

-¡preséntate! -Espetó Hera.

-Soy Will Solace. Hijo de Apolo y consejero de la cabaña siete.

El dios mencionado sonrió y chasqueó los dedos.

Will parpadeó un par de veces.

Después, se vio envuelto en los brazos de sus hermanos mayores.

El menor lloraba de felicidad.

Veinte minutos después, tras saludar a todos los semidioses, el recién llegado se sentó al lado de Nico.

-Tienes que comer di Angelo.

El hijo de Hades le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Vas a darme órdenes Solecillo?

-Por supuesto. Si no sabes cuidarte, alguien tendrá que hacerlo por ti.

-¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? ¿Eres consciente de que soy un hijo de Hades y que puedo convocar esqueletos, zombis y…?

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas di Angelo. Pero a partir de ahora y hasta que te recuperes, no voy a separarme de tu lado.

-¿perdona?

-Estás perdonado. Ahora, si no te importa, cómete ese cuenco de frutas que está delante de ti.

-No me apetece.

-O te lo comes, o te lo doy yo.

Nico bufó.

-¿No me crees capaz?

El hijo de Hades volvió a bufar.

Will cogió el cuenco y un tenedor. Pinchó un trozo de manzana y lo puso delante de la boca de Nico.

El moreno vio que todo el mundo les estaba mirando y le quitó al hijo de Apolo el cuenco de las manos.

Se comió la fruta lanzándole miradas asesinas al recién llegado.

Lee levantó el pulgar en dirección a su hermano.

Will se apoyó contra el sillón en el que estaba di Angelo. Tenía que asimilar varias cosas.

Más tarde, Zeus le hizo un gesto a Pólux para que comenzara a leer.

El chico ovedeció.

*-x-*

Capítulo 2. Partido de balón prisionero con unos caníbales.

*-x-*

-Suena desagradable. -Comentó Michael.

-Nooo… quée vaaa… Si te parece, es como un día de campo lleno de flores y hadas…

-Oye rubito. No le hables así a mi hermano. -Espetó Lee.

-Deja a Michael en paz Malcolm. Él no te ha hecho nada. -Secundó Castor.

*-x-*

El día empezó de un modo normal, o por lo menos tan normal como puede serlo en la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether.

*-x-*

-Yo fui un año allí. -Dijo Chris.

*-x-*

Ya sabes, esa escuela «progresista» del centro de Manhattan, lo que significa que nos sentamos en grandes pufs, no en pupitres, que no nos ponen notas y que los profesores llevan tejanos y camisetas de rock, lo cual me parece genial.

*-x-*

-Yo quiero ir. -Dijeron Ethan, Charles, Luke, Castor, Lee, Will, Michael y Pólux.

*-x-*

Yo padezco THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención, y además soy disléxico, como la mayoría de los mestizos. Por eso nunca me ha ido demasiado bien en los colegios normales, incluso antes de que acabara expulsado. Lo único que Meriwether tenía de malo era que los profesores siempre se concentraban en el lado más brillante y positivo de las cosas. Mientras que los alumnos… bueno, no siempre resultaban tan brillantes.

*-x-*

-Mortales mediocres… -Murmuró Atenea.

Los mestizos fruncieron el ceño.

*-x-*

Pongamos por caso la primera clase de aquel día, la de Inglés. Todo el colegio había leído ese libro titulado El señor de las moscas, en el que un grupo de chicos quedan atrapados en una isla y acaban chalados. Así pues, como examen final, los profesores nos enviaron al patio de recreo y nos tuvieron allí una hora sin la supervisión de ningún adulto para ver qué pasaba.

*-x-*

-¿Qué clase de colegio es ese? -Espetó la diosa de la sabiduría. -Qué decadencia.

*-x-*

Y lo que pasó fue que se armó un concurso de collejas entre los alumnos de séptimo y octavo curso, además de dos peleas a pedradas y un partido de baloncesto con placajes de rugby.

*-x-*

-Como cabras… -Dijo Malcolm.

-¡Oye! -Se quejó Grover.

Algunos semidioses rieron.

*-x-*

El matón del colegio, Matt Sloan, dirigió la mayor parte de las actividades bélicas.

*-x-*

-Me gusta ese chico. -Comentó Ares.

El bebé que tenía en los brazos sonrió.

*-x-*

Sloan no era grandullón ni muy fuerte, pero actuaba como si lo fuera. Tenía ojos de perro rabioso y un pelo oscuro y desgreñado; siempre llevaba ropa cara, aunque muy descuidada, como si quisiera demostrar a todo el mundo que el dinero de su familia le traía sin cuidado. Tenía mellado uno de sus incisivos desde el día que condujo sin permiso el Porsche de su padre para dar una vuelta y chocó con una señal de «ATENCIÓN: NIÑOS — REDUZCA LA VELOCIDAD».

*-x-*

-Hay que ovedecer las señales de tráfico niños. -Ordenó Apolo.

Los demás dioses le miraron perplejos.

El dios del sol se encogió de hombros.

*-x-*

El caso es que Sloan estaba repartiendo tortas a diestro y siniestro cuando cometió el error de intentar darle una a mi amigoTyson.

*-x-*

-Oh… oh… Eso no ha sido buena idea… -Murmuró Will.

*-x-*

Tyson era el único chaval sin techo de la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether. Por lo que mi madre y yo habíamos deducido, sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando era muy pequeño, seguramente por ser… tan diferente.

*-x-*

Hestia miró el libro con tristeza.

-Pobre niño. -Dijo May.

*-x-*

Medía uno noventa y tenía la complexión del Abominable Hombre de las Nieves, pero lloraba continuamente y casi todo le daba miedo, incluso su propio reflejo. Tenía la cara como deformada y con un aspecto brutal. No sabría decir de qué color eran sus ojos, porque nunca me animé a mirarlo más arriba de sus dientes torcidos.

*-x-*

-Son castaños. -Dijo Percy.

-(Más bien… castaño. Porque solo tiene un ojo.) -Pensó. Pero no lo diría en voz alta… aún.

*-x-*

Aunque su voz era grave, hablaba de un modo más bien raro, como un chaval mucho más pequeño, supongo que porque nunca había ido al colegio antes de entrar en el Meriwether. Llevaba unos tejanos andrajosos, unas mugrientas zapatillas del número 50 y una camisa a cuadros escoceses con varios agujeros. Olía como huelen los callejones de Nueva York, porque vivía en uno de ellos, junto a la calle Setenta y dos, en la caja de cartón de un frigorífico.

*-x-*

Sally se secó los ojos con un pañuelo que le había dado Hermes.

*-x-*

La Escuela Meriwether lo había adoptado a resultas de un proyecto de servicios comunitarios para que los alumnos pudieran sentirse satisfechos de sí mismos. Por desgracia, la mayoría no soportaba a Tyson. En cuanto descubrían que era un blandengue, un blandengue enorme, pese a su fuerza descomunal y su mirada espeluznante, se divertían metiéndose con él.

*-x-*

-¡Voy a convertir a esos mortales en cucarachas! -Gritó Afrodita.

*-x-*

Yo era prácticamente su único amigo, lo cual significaba que él era mi único amigo.

*-x-*

Hestia le sonrió.

*-x-*

Mi madre había protestado un millón de veces en el colegio y los había acusado de no estar haciendo lo bastante para ayudarlo. También había llamado a los servicios sociales, pero al final nunca pasaba nada.

Los asistentes sociales alegaban que Tyson no existía. Juraban y perjuraban que habían ido al callejón que les habíamos indicado y que nunca lo encontraban allí.

Cómo puede ser posible no encontrar a un chaval gigante que vive en la caja de un frigorífico, eso no lo entiendo.

*-x-*

-Porque es un monstruo. -Murmuró Malcolm.

-La nievla. -Susurró Thalia.

*-x-*

El caso es que Matt Sloan se deslizó por detrás de él y trató de darle una colleja. A Tyson le entró pánico y lo apartó con un empujón más fuerte de la cuenta. Sloan salió volando y acabó enredado en el columpio que había cinco metros más allá.

*-x-*

Los semidioses se rieron a carcajadas. Poseidón, Hades, hermes, Apolo y Ares les siguieron unos segundos más tarde.

Nico miró perplejo como su padre se sujetaba el estómago.

*-x-*

—¡Maldito monstruo! —gritó—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu caja de cartón?

*-x-*

Hestia estaba tan cabreada, que parpadeaba.

Los mestizos apartaron la mirada hasta que la diosa del hogar logró calmarse.

*-x-*

Tyson empezó a sollozar. Se sentó al pie de las barras para trepar (con tanta fuerza que dobló una) y ocultó la cara entre las manos.

—¡Retira eso, Sloan! —le espeté.

El me miró con desdén.

—¿Por qué me das la lata, Jackson? Quizá tendrías amigos si no te pasaras la vida defendiendo a ese monstruo.

*-x-*

Charles sujetaba su martillo con tanta fuerza, que lo partió.

Hefesto al verlo, le entregó otro.

-La gente a veces puede llegar a ser muy cruel. -Dijo Michael.

*-x-*

Apreté los puños. Esperaba no tener la cara tan roja como la sentía.

—No es un monstruo. Sólo es…

Traté de dar con la réplica adecuada, pero Sloan no me escuchaba. Él y sus horribles amigotes estaban muy ocupados riéndose a carcajadas. Me pregunté si sería cosa de mi imaginación o si realmente Sloan tenía a su alrededor más gorilas de lo normal.

*-x-*

Percy resopló. Esa pelea no había sido nada divertida.

-Estúpidos lestrigones… -Refunfuñó.

*-x-*

Me había acostumbrado a verlo rodeado de dos o tres, pero aquel día había más de media docena y estaba seguro de que no los conocía de nada.

—¡Espera a la clase de Deportes y verás, Jackson! —gritó Sloan—. Considérate hombre muerto.

Cuando terminó la hora, nuestro profesor de Inglés, el señor De Milo, salió a inspeccionar los resultados de la carnicería. Sentenció que habíamos entendido El señor de las moscas a la perfección.

*-x-*

La diosa de la sabiduría bufó con molestia.

Apolo apartó su trono del lado de Atenea.

-Es que no quiero que se me pegue su amargura. -Contestó ante las miradas interrogantes que le lanzaban algunos dioses.

*-x-*

Estábamos todos aprobados. Y nunca, dijo, nunca debíamos convertirnos en personas violentas.

*-x-*

-Ese es un buen consejo. -Aprobó Hestia.

*-x-*

Matt Sloan asintió con seriedad y luego me lanzó una sonrisa burlona con su diente mellado.

*-x-*

-¡Oye Sloan! ¡Solo yo puedo burlarme de Prissi!

*-x-*

Para que dejara de sollozar, tuve que prometerle a Tyson que a la hora del almuerzo le compraría un sandwich extra de mantequilla de cacahuete.

—¿Soy… un monstruo? —me preguntó.

*-x-*

Los semidioses fruncieron el ceño muy molestos.

Beckendorf quería lanzar su nuevo martillo y atravesarle la mandíbula a ese Sloan.

*-x-*

—No —lo tranquilicé, apretando los dientes—. El único monstruo que hay aquí es Matt Sloan.

Tyson se sorbió los mocos.

—Eres un buen amigo. Te echaré de menos el año que viene… si es que puedo…

*-x-*

-Pobrecito. -Sollozó Sally.

*-x-*

Le tembló la voz. Me di cuenta de que no estaba seguro de que volvieran a admitirlo en el proyecto de servicios comunitarios. Me pregunté si el director se habría molestado en hablar con él del asunto.

—No te preocupes, grandullón —acerté a decir—. Todo irá bien.

Tyson me miró con una expresión tan agradecida que me sentí como un tremendo mentiroso. ¿Cómo podía prometerle a un chaval como él que todo iría bien?

*-x-*

percy se ruborizó ante las miradas enternecidas que le lanzaban algunas diosas.

*-x-*

El siguiente examen era de Ciencias. La señora Tesla nos dijo que teníamos que ir combinando productos químicos hasta que consiguiéramos que explotase algo.

*-x-*

-Leo estaría encantado con ese examen. -Rió Malcolm.

-Y que lo digas. -Secundó Will.

-¿Quién es Leo? -Quiso saber Hermes.

Nadie le contestó.

-¿Pero Tesla no tiene que ver con coches, motores o algo de eso? -Intervino Tommy.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

*-x-*

Tyson era mi compañero de laboratorio. Sus manos eran demasiado grandes para los diminutos frascos que se suponía debíamos usar y, de modo accidental, derribó una bandeja entera de productos químicos sobre la mesa y desencadenó en la papelera un gran hongo de gases anaranjados.

En cuanto la señora Tesla hubo evacuado el laboratorio y avisado a la brigada de residuos peligrosos, nos elogió a Tyson y a mí por nuestras dotes innatas para la química. Habíamos sido los primeros en superar su examen en menos de treinta segundos.

*-x-*

Los semidioses se echaron a reír como locos.

-Yo quiero hacer un examen así. -Comentó Chris.

Malcolm frunció el ceño muy molesto.

*-x-*

Me alegraba que aquella mañana estuviese resultando tan ajetreada, porque eso me impedía pensar en mis propios problemas. No soportaba la idea de que se hubieran complicado las cosas en el campamento, ni mucho menos deseaba recordar siquiera la pesadilla de aquella noche.

*-x-*

-Yo preferiría no recordar esa época jamás en la vida. -Gimoteó Grover.

-Tranquila pequeña cabra. Seguro que estabas muy guapa. -Dijo Castor.

Grover le amenazó con una de sus pezuñas.

*-x-*

Tenía la horrible sensación de que Grover corría un serio peligro.

*-x-*

El sátiro bufó con molestia.

-Nooo… Quéee vaaa… -Dijo.

*-x-*

En Sociales, mientras dibujábamos mapas de latitud—longitud, abrí mi cuaderno de anillas y miré la foto que guardaba dentro: mi amigo Malcolm, de vacaciones en Washington D.C. Iba con vaqueros y una cazadora tejana sobre una camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo, llevaba su pelo rubio recogido con un pañuelo y posaba de pie frente al Lincoln Memorial, con los brazos cruzados y el aire de estar muy satisfecho consigo mismo, como si él en persona hubiera diseñado el monumento.

*-x-*

-¡Aaaaaauuuuu! -Gritó Afrodita. ¡Tiene una foto de su amor! ¡Viva el Percalcolm!

Todos se taparon los oídos.

-¡Que lo han dejado! -Espetó Atenea.

-¿Y qué?

*-x-*

Ya sabes, Malcolm quiere ser arquitecto cuando sea mayor y por eso se pasa la vida visitando monumentos famosos y cosas por el estilo.

*-x-*

-Siempre y cuando tú no te los cargues… -Dijo Thalia.

-Bueno… Si destruyo más monumentos, ya está Malcolm para repararlos.

El rubio le dio un puñetazo en el brazo al ojiverde.

-Eso ha dolido listillo.

-Me alegro.

*-x-*

Es un poquito raro en este sentido.

*-x-*

-¡Oye chico listo! Que eso duele.

*-x-*

Me había enviado la fotografía por e—mail después de las vacaciones de Pascua, y yo la miraba de vez en cuando para recordarme que Malcolm era real y que el Campamento Mestizo no era un producto de mi imaginación.

*-x-*

-¡Percalcolm!

-No grites Afrodita. -Gimoteó Hermes.

*-x-*

Ojalá hubiese estado conmigo en aquel momento; él habría sabido qué significaba mi sueño. Nunca lo reconocería en su presencia, pero, a decir verdad, él era más listo que yo, por muy irritante que resultara a veces.

*-x-*

-Se está rifando una rotura de mandíbula, y tú tienes todas las papeletas sesos de alga.

-Pero si he dicho que eres listo.

Malcolm frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

Estaba a punto de cerrar el cuaderno, cuando Matt Sloan alargó el brazo y arrancó la foto de las anillas.

*-x-*

Afrodita miró el libro con indignación.

*-x-*

—¡Eh! —protesté.

Sloan le echó un vistazo a la foto y abrió los ojos como platos.

—Ni hablar, Jackson. ¿Quién es? ¿No será tu…?

*-x-*

-¡No te importa! -Gritó Thalia.

*-x-*

—Dámela. —Las orejas me ardían.

Sloan pasó la foto a sus espantosos compinches, que empezaron a soltar risitas y romperla en pedacitos para convertirlos en proyectiles.

*-x-*

-Su vida amorosa será pésima.

*-x-*

Debían de ser alumnos nuevos que estaban de visita, porque todos llevaban aquellas estúpidas placas de identificación («Hola, me llamo…») que daban en la oficina de inscripción. Y debían de tener también un extraño sentido del humor, porque habían escrito en ellas nombres extrañísimos como «Chupatuétanos», «Devoracráneos» y «Quebrantahuesos». Ningún ser humano tiene nombres así.

*-x-*

-Monstruo. -Dijo Luke.

*-x-*

—Estos colegas se trasladan aquí el año que viene —dijo Sloan con aire fanfarrón, como si saberlo hubiese de aterrorizarme—. Apostaría a que ellos sí pueden pagarse la matrícula, a diferencia del tarado de tu amigo.

*-x-*

-A lo mejor la Señorita O'Leary quiere jugar un rato con él. -Masculló Percy entre dientes.

-Voy a utilizar a ese Sloan para afilar las hachas que construya. -Espetó Charles.

*-x-*

—No es ningún tarado. —Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Eres un auténtico pringado, Jackson. Por suerte para ti, en la próxima clase voy a acabar con todos tus sufrimientos.

*-x-*

-Yo haré que sufras humano. -Dijo Thalia tenebrosamente.

Algunos semidioses se apartaron de ella disimuladamente.

*-x-*

Sus enormes compinches masticaron mi foto. Yo deseaba pulverizarlos, pero tenía órdenes estrictas de Quirón de no desahogar mi cólera ante simples mortales, por detestables que me resultasen. Tenía que reservar mis fuerzas para los monstruos.

*-x-*

-Si ese despojo supiera quién es percy en realidad… -Comentó Lee.

*-x-*

Aun así, no pude dejar de pensar: «Si supiera Sloan quién soy realmente…»

*-x-*

El hijo de Poseidón y el mayor de los hijos del dios de la curación se sonrieron.

*-x-*

Sonó el timbre.

MientrasTyson y yo salíamos de la clase, una voz profunda y masculina me llamó en un susurro:

—¡Percy!

Miré alrededor y escudriñé la zona de las taquillas, pero no había nadie que me prestara atención. Por lo visto, los chicos del Meriwether que no eran amigos de Sloan, no se habrían dejado pillar ni muertos pronunciando mi nombre.

*-x-*

Malcolm bufó.

*-x-*

Antes de que pudiera considerar si no habrían sido imaginaciones mías, un montón de chicos cruzaron el pasillo y nos arrastraron a Tyson y a mí hacia el gimnasio. Era la hora de Deportes.

*-x-*

Clarisse sonrió sádicamente.

*-x-*

Nuestro entrenador nos había prometido un partido de balón prisionero, en plan batalla campal.

*-x-*

-Eso suena muy bien. -comentó la hija de Ares relamiéndose los labios.

*-x-*

Y Matt Sloan había prometido matarme.

*-x-*

-Que lo intente. -Intervino Nico. las sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

-Nada de utilizar poderes inframundescos di Angelo.

El hijo de Hades fulminó al rubio con la mirada.

Will no apartó sus ojos de los del menor.

*-x-*

El uniforme de gimnasia del Meriwether consiste en unos pantalones cortos azul celeste y unas camisetas desteñidas de colores variopintos.

*-x-*

Afrodita y Tommy tenían expresiones espantadas en sus caras.

*-x-*

Por suerte, la mayor parte de los ejercicios atléticos los hacíamos de puertas adentro, de manera que no teníamos que trotar por el barrio de Tribeca con el aspecto de una manada de niños hippies.

*-x-*

-Eso habría sido divertido de ver. -Comentó Grover.

-¿Igual que verte a ti vestido de novia? -Devolvió Chris que también había tenido que utilizar ese espantoso uniforme.

-Touché. -Contestó el sátiro.

*-x-*

Me cambié en los vestuarios lo más deprisa que pude porque no quería tropezarme con Sloan. Estaba a punto de salir cuando me llamó Tyson:

—¿Percy? —Todavía no se había cambiado. Estaba junto a la puerta de la sala de pesas con el uniforme en la mano—. ¿Te importaría…?

—Ah, sí. —Procuré reprimir el tono de fastidio—. Claro, hombre.

*-x-*

Hestia miró reprobadora al hijo de Poseidón el cual se sonrojó como un niño pequeño ante la reprimenda de su madre.

*-x-*

Tyson se metió en la sala de pesas y yo monté guardia en la puerta mientras se cambiaba. Me sentía algo extraño haciendo aquello, pero Tyson me lo pedía casi todos los días. Imagino que era porque tiene el cuerpo totalmente lampiño, así como unas extrañas cicatrices en la espalda sobre las cuales nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle.

*-x-*

May y Sally se miraron consternadas.

*-x-*

En todo caso, yo ya había aprendido que si se burlaban de él cuando se estaba cambiando, podía disgustarse mucho y empezar a arrancar las puertas de las taquillas.

Cuando entramos en el gimnasio, el entrenador Nunley estaba sentado ante su escritorio leyendo la revista Sports Illustrated. Nunley debía de tener un millón de años. Era un tipo con gafas bifocales, sin dientes y con un grasiento mechón de pelo gris. Me recordaba al Oráculo del Campamento Mestizo — una momia apergaminada—, sólo que el entrenador Nunley se movía mucho menos y no despedía oleadas de humo verde. Bueno, al menos yo no lo había visto.

*-x-*

-No sé si prefiero a ese tipo o al entrenador Hedge. -Masculló Percy.

Hermes iba a preguntar quién era ese tal Hedge, pero sabía que no le contestarían.

*-x-*

Matt Sloan se acercó y le dijo:

—Entrenador, ¿puedo ser yo el capitán?

—¿Cómo? —Nunley levantó la vista y musitó—: Hum, está bien.

Sloan sonrió satisfecho y se encargó de formar los equipos. A mí me nombró capitán del equipo contrario, pero no tenía ninguna importancia a quiénes eligiese yo, porque todos los tipos cachas y los chicos más populares se pasaron al bando de Sloan. Y lo mismo hizo el grupo de visitantes.

*-x-*

-Me apetece jugar a balón prisionero. -Comentó Clarisse.

Muchos se estremecieron.

-(No gracias.) -Pensaron.

-(Menos mal que yo soy sanador.) -Pensó Will.

*-x-*

En mi equipo estaban Tyson, Corey Bailer —el flipado de la informática—, Raj Mandali —un verdadero prodigio del cálculo— y media docena de chavales a los que Sloan y su banda se dedicaban a hostigar habitualmente. En condiciones normales, habría tenido suficiente con la ayuda de Tyson, pues él solo ya valía por medio equipo, pero los visitantes eran casi tan altos y fuertes como él, al menos en apariencia, y había seis de ellos en el otro bando.

*-x-*

-Esto me da mala espina. -Se quejó Poseidón.

-Tonterías. -Desestimó Atenea.

*-x-*

Sloan volcó una cesta llena de pelotas en medio del gimnasio.

—Miedo —susurró Tyson—. Huelen raro.

*-x-*

Los dioses se miraron con curiosidad.

-(¿Quién es ése Tyson?) -Se preguntaban.

*-x-*

Yo lo miré.

—¿Quién huele raro?

—Ellos. —Tyson señaló a los nuevos amigos de Sloan—. Huelen raro.

Los visitantes hacían crujir los nudillos y nos miraban como si hubiera llegado la hora de la masacre.

*-x-*

Clarisse sonreía como si hubiera llegado la navidad y su regalo fueran un montón de armas mortíferas.

*-x-*

Volví a preguntarme de dónde habrían salido aquellos tipos. Tenía que ser de algún sitio donde alimentaran a sus alumnos con carne cruda y los apalearan con bates de béisbol.

*-x-*

-A veces tienes unas explicaciones muy siniestras. -Se estremeció Castor.

Pólux asintió de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

Entonces Sloan tocó el silbato del entrenador y empezó el partido. Su equipo se abalanzó hacia la línea central. En el mío, en cambio, Raj Mandali gritó algo en urdu —seguramente: «¡Necesito mi orinal!»— y echó a correr hacia la salida.

*-x-*

-Eso no ha estado bien. -Le reprendió Sally.

Percy escondió la cara entre sus manos.

*-x-*

Corey Bailer se alejó a rastras y trató de esconderse detrás de las colchonetas apoyadas contra la pared. Los demás hacían lo posible para no encogerse de miedo y convertirse en blancos seguros.

*-x-*

-Exagerados… -Resopló Clarisse.

*-x-*

—Tyson —dije—. Vamos a…

Recibí un pelotazo en la barriga y caí sentado en medio del gimnasio. Nuestros oponentes estallaron en carcajadas.

Veía borroso. Me sentía como si un gorila acabara de darme un masaje en la boca del estómago. No podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de lanzar una pelota con tanta potencia.

*-x-*

poseidón había escondido la cara en el cuello de Lee.

*-x-*

—¡Agáchate, Percy! —gritóTyson.

Rodé por el suelo justo cuando otra bola pasaba rozándome la oreja a la velocidad del sonido.

¡Buuuuuum!

La pelota rebotó en la colchoneta de la pared y Corey Bailer soltó un aullido.

—¡Eh! —grité a los del equipo contrario—. ¡Por poco matáis a alguien!

*-x-*

-Que esos idiotas jueguen contra mí. Ya verían que rápido se meaban encima. -Dijo la hija de Ares.

El dios de la guerra sonrió con orgullo.

-(Y luego seré yo el que tenga que curar sus heridas.) -Pensó Will.

*-x-*

Uno de los visitantes, el llamado Quebrantahuesos, me dirigió una sonrisa malvada. Lo había visto antes, pero ahora parecía todavía más descomunal, incluso más queTyson. Los bíceps le abultaban bajo la camiseta.

*-x-*

-Monstruo. -Dijo Dioniso con aburrimiento.

-¿Estás prestando atención? -Interrogó Atenea con sorpresa.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer. O mejor dicho, no puedo hacer nada mejor.

*-x-*

—¡Esa es la intención, Perseus Jackson!

*-x-*

Una sospecha se estaba formando en la mente de Poseidón.

-¿Cómo es que sabe tu nombre completo? -Se interesó Lee.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

*-x-*

Bastó que dijera mi nombre de aquella manera para que un escalofrío me recorriera de arriba abajo.

Nadie me llamaba Perseus, salvo los que conocían mi verdadera identidad. Amigos… o enemigos.

*-x-*

-¿Son monstruos verdad? -Preguntó Poseidón.

Su hijo no le contestó.

La falta de respuesta sirvió para contestar su interrogativa.

*-x-*

¿Qué había dicho Tyson? «Huelen raro.»

Monstruos.

*-x-*

-La cuestión es: ¿Qué tipo? -Cuestionó la diosa de la sabiduría.

El hijo mayor de Apolo le lanzó una mirada fulminante cuando sintió que el dios del mar se tensaba aún más.

Atenea ignoró al semidiós.

*-x-*

Todos los que rodeaban a Matt Sloan estaban aumentando de tamaño. Ya no eran chavales, se habían convertido en gigantes de dos metros y medio con ojos de locura, dientes afilados y unos brazos peludos tatuados con serpientes, chicas bailando el hula hop y corazones de enamorado.

*-x-*

-Impresionantemente aterradores. -Comentó Michael con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tommy no pudo evitar extremecerse.

-Que lástima que seas un chico. -Suspiró Artemisa. -¿No te interesaría un cambio de sexo para unirte a la caza?

Apolo frunció el ceño con molestia.

-Deja a mi hijo en paz.

-Le he preguntado a él, no a ti.

-Agradezco el ofrecimiento pero estoy contento con mi cuerpo.

La diosa se encogió de hombros.

-Tú sabrás.

*-x-*

Matt Sloan soltó la pelota.

—¡Uau! ¡Vosotros no sois de Detroit! ¿Quién…?

*-x-*

-Estúpidos mortales… -Espetó Hera.

los semidioses la miraron con molestia.

Ella pasó de ellos.

*-x-*

Los demás chavales de mi equipo empezaron a chillar y retroceder hacia la salida, pero el gigante Chupatuétanos lanzó una pelota con mortífera precisión. Pasó rozando a Raj Mandali, que ya estaba a punto de salir, y dio de lleno en la puerta, cerrándola como por arte de magia.

*-x-*

Sally suspiró frotándose las sienes.

*-x-*

Raj y los otros empezaron a aporrearla desesperados, pero la puerta no se movía.

—¡Dejadlos marchar! —grité a los gigantes.

*-x-*

-No va a funcionar. -Dijo Ethan.

El asiático estaba recostado cerca de Luke con una de las cabezas de Cerbero sobre su regazo.

*-x-*

El llamado Quebrantahuesos me soltó un gruñido. En el bíceps tenía un tatuaje que rezaba: «Me gustan mis Ricuras.»

—¿Cómo? ¿Y dejar escapar unos bocados tan sabrosos? ¡No, hijo del dios del mar! Nosotros los lestrigones no sólo estamos aquí para darte muerte. ¡Queremos nuestro almuerzo!

*-x-*

Poseidón tragó saliba con dificultad.

Sabía que los semidioses debían luchar contra los monstruos, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara.

lee masageó la parte trasera del cuello del dios.

*-x-*

izo un gesto con la mano y apareció otro montón de pelotas en el centro del gimnasio. Pero aquéllas no eran de goma. Eran de bronce, del tamaño de una bala de cañón, y tenían agujeros que escupían fuego. Debían de estar al rojo vivo, pero los gigantes las agarraban con las manos como si nada.

*-x-*

A Leo le gustarían esas pelotas. -Comentó Nico.

Will asintió sonriendo.

*-x-*

—¡Entrenador! —grité.

Nunley levantó la vista adormilado, pero si llegó a ver algo fuera de lo normal en aquel partido de balón prisionero, no lo demostró. Ése es el problema de los mortales. Una fuerza mágica, la niebla, difumina ante sus ojos la verdadera apariencia de los monstruos y los dioses, de manera que tienden a ver solamente lo que son capaces de comprender.

*-x-*

-Cuéntanos algo que no sepamos. -No pudo evitar decir Malcolm.

Michael tensó su arco con una flecha lista.

-Tus aires de superioridad me están cansando Hijo de Atenea. -El hijo del dios de la curación dijo las tres últimas palabras como si tuviera algo asqueroso en la boca.

Malcolm desenvainó su cuchillo.

-¡Basta! -Bramó Zeus. -Tú rubio, cállate. Ya tengo suficiente con los apuntes de tu madre como para aguantar a otro sabelotodo. y tú… -Dijo señalando a Michael. -Si le clavas una flecha, asegúrate de que el tiro no sea mortal.

Atenea miró a su padre con indignación.

Zeus solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a lanzar esa flecha? -Quiso saber.

El moreno vaciló.

-No. -Contestó un rato después.

Dicho esto, retiró la flecha del arco, la guardó en el carcaj y se recostó sobre el pecho de su novio.

-¿Y tú, vas a lanzarle el cuchillo?

-No. -Contestó el rubio.

El ambiente se relajó pero antes de que Pólux siguiera leyendo, un movimiento atrajo la atención de Percy.

El chico vio por el rabillo del ojo como el cuchillo de su ex pareja volaba en dirección a Michael.

Michael no lo había visto enfrascado como estaba en un apasionado beso con Britten.

Pero el hijo de Afrodita si lo vio e hizo que el más bajo se tumbara en el suelo de lado.

El arma había sido lanzada con precisión para clavarse en el brazo de Michael pero el inesperado movimiento de Tommy, hizo que la trayectoria del proyectil no variara sin embargo, al estar cubriendo el cuerpo del hijo de Apolo, el cuchillo se introdujo con precisión en el costado izquierdo del otro joven.

Zeus había lanzado una ráfaga de aire para desviar el arma, pero había actuado un segundo tarde.

A Tommy no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. En el momento en el que la daga le atravesó, solo fue capaz de emitir un quejido antes de desaparecer en un fogonazo anaranjado.

Lo último que vio Michael antes de que su novio se desvaneciera, fue su cara de dolor.

Un papel cayó sobre el regazo de un atónito Apolo.

El dios la abrió con manos temblorosas y tras leerla, soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

-Las Moiras dicen que Tommy Britten ha fallecido y que por eso ha desaparecido.

Michael perdió el control y su padre tuvo que lanzarle un dardo tranquilizante como si fuera un animal para sedarlo.

El arquero cayó de rodillas al suelo presa de combulsiones y fuertes espasmos.

Lee saltó de los brazos de Poseidón y corrió a sujetar a su hermano.

El moreno le miraba con los ojos marrones cargados de dolor y cólera.

Su mirada prometía venganza.

Malcolm estaba conmocionado por lo que había hecho.

Acostumbrado a calcular diferentes probabilidades, debió haber previsto que Tommy trataría de evitar que el cuchillo atravesara al hijo de Apolo. pero no previó esa posivilidad así que ahora solo podía observar con impotencia las miradas de espanto y rechazo que le lanzaban sus compañeros.

Un semidiós griego no atacaba por la espalda y menos si el contrincante estaba desarmado o desprevenido.

Pero él, cabreado como había estado, solo pensaba en herirle para demostrarle que no debía hablarle como lo había hecho.

Él era Malcolm Chace hijo de Atenea, consejero de la cabaña seis, arquitecto del Olimpo, uno de los siete y el elegido para seguir la marca de Atenea.

Michael era un simple hijo de Apolo. Un arquero que había sido consejero durante menos de un año.

Claramente, él era superior a ese enano con mal humor.

Sin embargo, ahora que veía la cara pálida del chico resistiéndose al fuerte sedante, forcejeando contra su hermano y lanzándole miradas llenas de ira, se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.

Anteriormente, había matado. Durante la batalla de Manhattan, había tenido que acabar con un semidiós renegado o tal vez a dos, pero en ese caso eran ellos o él.

Pero ahora no tenía ninguna justificación con lo que había hecho.

Vio como si se tratara de otra persona ajena a él, como Will tensaba su arco y disparaba.

Ese hijo de Apolo en particular, nunca había sido bueno en tiro con arco como sus hermanos. Solace era un sanador.

Sin embargo, observó como la flecha volaba hacia él con mucha precisión.

El proyectil se clavó en su hombro.

El tiro no le mataría, pero ciertamente Will sabía como infligir dolor.

-No te mato porque no soy un asesino. pero ese tiro hará que me recuerdes cada vez que muevas tu brazo. Soy médico, y sé de anatomía. Así que soy consciente de cada parte del cuerpo sensible al dolor.

Puede que tu herida se cure, pero nunca dejará de dolerte por completo.

Pasaron tres horas y aún así los semidioses no se habían calmado.

Al final, Malcolm tenía unos brazaletes creados por Hefesto que le impedían coger algún arma a no ser que el dios mismo le diera permiso.

Michael continuaba sedado tumbado sobre Lee.

Estaban cerca de Will y de Nico.

Media hora pasó, y después de haber tomado una infusión tranquilizante preparada por Perséfone, Zeus le ordenó a pólux que siguiera leyendo.

lee pensó que si perder a un ser querido era doloroso, perderlo para después reunirte con él y volver a perderlo tenía que ser desgarrador.

*-x-*

Quizá el entrenador vio a varios chavales de octavo aporreando, como de costumbre, a los más pequeños. Quizá los demás vieron a los gorilas de Sloan a punto de lanzar cócteles Molotov (tampoco habría sido la primera vez). En todo caso, seguro que nadie se había dado cuenta de que nos enfrentábamos con auténticos monstruos devoradores—de—hombres sedientos de sangre.

*-x-*

-A no ser que tengan la visión, dudo que se den cuenta de nada. -Dijo Hermes.

-Una vez confundieron a un perro del infierno con un Caniche. -Comentó Percy.

A pesar de lo gracioso que resultaba, nadie se atrevió a reírse.

*-x-*

—Hummm… sí —murmuró entre dientes el entrenador—. Jugad limpio.

Y volvió a concentrarse en su revista.

*-x-*

-Es incluso peor que Dioniso. -Apuntó Atenea.

El dios del vino se encogió de hombros.

*-x-*

El gigante Devoracráneos lanzó una pelota. Yo me eché a un lado para esquivar aquel ardiente cometa, que me pasó junto al hombro a toda velocidad.

*-x-*

Poseidón respiró hondo varias veces tratando de calmar su furia.

*-x-*

—¡Corey! —chillé.

Tyson lo sacó de detrás de las colchonetas un segundo antes de que la bola estallara en ellas y las convirtiera en un montón de jirones humeantes.

*-x-*

-Por qué poco… -Suspiró May.

*-x-*

—¡Rápido! —dije a mis compañeros—. ¡Por la otra salida!

Echaron a correr hacia los vestuarios, pero Quebrantahuesos hizo otro gesto con la mano y también aquella puerta se cerró de golpe.

—Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que tú quedes eliminado —rugió—. Y no estarás eliminado hasta que te hayamos devorado.

*-x-*

-Una bonita frase. -Ironizó Thalia.

-La típica frase para ligar. -Secundó Ethan.

-Bueno… Todo depende del sentido de la frase… -Intervino Afrodita.

Algunos mestizos se sonrojaron.

*-x-*

Me arrojó su bola de fuego. Mis compañeros de equipo se dispersaron segundos antes de que el proyectil abriera un cráter en el suelo.

Iba a echar mano de Contracorriente, que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo, cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba puestos los pantalones de deporte, que no tenían bolsillos. Contracorriente se había quedado en mis tejanos, en la taquilla del vestuario. Y la puerta del vestuario estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Me encontraba completamente indefenso.

*-x-*

-Fantástico sesos de alga. -Dijo Nico con sarcasmo.

percy le miró mal pero el hijo de Hades ni se inmutó.

*-x-*

Y ahora, otra bola de fuego venía hacia mí a la velocidad del rayo. Tyson me apartó de un empujón, pero la explosión me alcanzó y me lanzó por los aires. De repente, me encontré en el suelo del gimnasio, aturdido por el humo y con la camiseta llena de agujeros chisporroteantes.

*-x-*

Poseidón estaba muy enfadado.

En primer lugar, estaban leyendo unos libros sobre su hijo y sus aventuras que no eran para nada bonitas.

En segundo lugar, Lee no estaba con él y eso le cabreaba bastante.

Entendía por qué estaba con su hermano, pero eso no quería decir que le hiciera feliz.

Evitó gimotear como un cachorro falto de atención y siguió prestando atención a la lectura.

*-x-*

Al otro lado de la línea central, dos gigantes hambrientos me miraban desde lo alto.

—¡Carne! —bramaron—. ¡Filete de héroe para almorzar!

*-x-*

-Yo te comería de una manera totalmente diferente. -Dijo luke mirando al hijo de Poseidón de forma apreciativa.

Inconscientemente, Percy se recostó abriendo levemente las piernas.

El hijo de Hermes sonrió y le miró de arriba a abajo relamiéndose los labios.

*-x-*

Los dos se dispusieron a rematarme.

—¡Percy necesita ayuda! —gritó Tyson, y se interpuso entre nosotros de un salto, justo cuando me lanzaban sus bolas.

*-x-*

Sally se preocupó por Tyson.

*-x-*

—¡Tyson! —chillé, pero ya era tarde.

Las bolas se estrellaron contra… No, él las atrapó al vuelo. El torpe de Tyson, el que volcaba el material de laboratorio y destrozaba las estructuras del parque infantil todos los días, se las había arreglado para atrapar aquellas dos bolas de metal al rojo vivo que volaban hacia él a un trillón de kilómetros por hora. Y no sólo eso, sino que se las lanzó de vuelta a sus atónitos propietarios.

*-x-*

Poseidón miró a Hefesto y éste le devolvió la mirada.

Creo que es un cíclope.

-Creo que pasar tanto tiempo entre máquinas te ha afectado el cerebro. -Desdeñó Atenea. -¿Cómo va un cíclope a estar cerca de un mestizo sin devorarlo?

Hefesto la miró con ira.

*-x-*

—¡Nooooo! —chillaron, pero las esferas de bronce les explotaban en el pecho.

Los gigantes se desintegraron en dos columnas de fuego gemelas: un signo inequívoco de que eran monstruos de verdad. Porque los monstruos no mueren, sólo se disipan en humo y polvo, lo cual ahorra un montón de problemas a los héroes, que no tienen que ponerse a limpiar después de una pelea.

*-x-*

-¿En serio cerebro de placton? ¿Ahora te das cuenta de que son monstruos de verdad? -Se impresionó nico.

-¡Claro que no!

-haré como que te creo. -Dijo el hijo del dios de los muertos.

-Percy tiene razón en una cosa.

Los mestizos miraron a Clarisse con curiosidad.

-Si que es verdad que el hecho de que se desintegren en polvo, nos evita tener que limpiar después.

Los semidioses sonrieron.

*-x-*

—¡Mis hermanitos! —gimió Quebrantahuesos el Caníbal. Flexionó los músculos y sus tatuajes se contorsionaron—. ¡Pagarás cara su destrucción!

—¡Tyson! —grité—. ¡Cuidado!

Otro cometa se precipitaba ya hacia nosotros y Tyson apenas tuvo tiempo de desviarlo de un golpe.

*-x-*

Sally estaba en tensión constante. Ella no tenía a alguien como Poseidón que la abrazara cuando la historia se volvía demasiado para ella.

*-x-*

Salió disparado como un cohete, pasó por encima de la cabeza del entrenador y aterrizó en las gradas provocando una tremenda explosión.

¡BUUUUUUM!

Los chavales corrían en todas direcciones gritando y tratando de esquivar los cráteres, que aún humeaban y echaban chispas; otros aporreaban la puerta y pedían socorro. El propio Sloan estaba petrificado en mitad de la pista, mirando incrédulo aquellas bolas mortíferas que volaban a su alrededor.

*-x-*

Clarisse resopló con desdén.

-Otro abusón cobarde. -Espetó.

*-x-*

El entrenador Nunley seguía sin enterarse de nada. Dio unos golpecitos a sus audífonos, como si las explosiones le hubieran provocado alguna interferencia, pero continuó absorto en la revista.

Todo el colegio debía de haber oído aquel estruendo. El director o tal vez la policía vendría en nuestra ayuda.

—¡La victoria será nuestra! —rugió Quebrantahuesos el Caníbal—. ¡Nos vamos a dar un festín con tus huesos!

*-x-*

Castor no pudo evitar resoplar.

Unos lestrigones no serían impedimento para percy.

*-x-*

Quería decirle que se estaba tomando demasiado en serio aquel partido de balón prisionero, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo me disparó otra bola. Los otros tres gigantes siguieron su ejemplo.

Sabía que estábamos perdidos. Tyson no podría desviar todas aquellas bolas a la vez. Además, debía de tener graves quemaduras en las manos desde que había detenido aquella primera volea. Y sin la ayuda de mi espada…

*-x-*

Siempre deberías llevar tu espada contigo. -Comentó Ares.

El pequeño Alejandro gorgeó como si estuviese de acuerdo con su "padre".

*-x-*

Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea desesperada.

*-x-*

Grover gimió.

-¿Qué pasa? -Quiso saber Pólux.

-las ideas de percy suelen ser suicidas. -Explicó Nico.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño.

Quirón asintió de acuerdo.

*-x-*

Corrí en dirección a los vestuarios.

—¡Salid de ahí! —alerté a mis compañeros—. ¡Apartaos de la puerta!

Las explosiones se sucedían a mi espalda. Tyson había bateado dos bolas, devolviéndoselas a sus propietarios para convertirlos en cenizas. Ya sólo quedaban en pie dos gigantes.

Una tercera bola se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Me obligué a aguardar unos segundos y me eché a un lado. La esfera ardiente derribó la puerta del vestuario.

*-x-*

-Ese es un buen plan. -Aprobó Atenea. -Aún me cuesta creer que seas hijo del barba molusco cuando tienes esas ideas expontáneas.

El dios del mar frunció el ceño muy indignado.

-¡Cierra el pico cara búho!

*-x-*

Ya me imaginaba que los gases acumulados en las taquillas de la mayoría de los alumnos bastaban para provocar una explosión. Así que tampoco me sorprendió que la bola llameante desencadenara un estallido monumental.

¡BRAAAAAAAM!

La pared se vino abajo y las puertas de las taquillas —así como los calcetines, los suspensorios y otros adminículos personales igual de chungos— llovieron sobre el gimnasio.

*-x-*

Afrodita y Silena arrugaron la nariz.

Ambas miraron hacia donde había estado Michael anteriormente y después apartaron la vista al recordar que Tommy ya no estaba.

*-x-*

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver cómo Tyson golpeaba en la cara a Devoracráneos. El gigante se desplomó. Pero el único que quedaba, Quebrantahuesos, se había reservado astutamente una bola a la espera de la ocasión propicia. Y la lanzó en el momento preciso queTyson se volvía hacia él.

*-x-*

-Es raro que haya monstruos inteligentes. -Comentó Atenea.

-Supongo que con el paso de los milenios algo han aprendido. -Dijo Deméter.

*-x-*

—¡No! —chillé.

La bola le dio de lleno en el pecho. Impulsado por el impacto, Tyson cruzó la pista entera y fue a estrellarse contra la pared trasera, que se agrietó e incluso se desmoronó en parte, abriendo un agujero por el que se veía la calle Church. Yo no entendía cómo aún seguía vivo, pero él sólo parecía aturdido.

*-x-*

Hefesto estaba aún más convencido de que Tyson era un cíclope.

*-x-*

La bola de bronce humeaba a sus pies. Tyson trató de recogerla, pero cayó atontado sobre un montón de ladrillos carbonizados.

—¡Bueno! —dijo Quebrantahuesos relamiéndose—. Soy el único en pie. Voy a tener carne de sobra. Hasta para llevar una bolsita a mis Ricuras…

*-x-*

-¿Quién son sus Ricuras? -Quiso saber Chris.

-Yo no quiero saberlo. -Se apresuró a decir Grover por si acaso.

*-x-*

Recogió otra bola y apuntó aTyson.

—¡Espera! —grité—. ¡Es a mí a quien buscas!

El gigante sonrió con crueldad.

—¿Quieres morir tú primero, joven héroe?

Tenía que hacer algo. Contracorriente debía de estar por allí, en alguna parte…

Entonces divisé mis tejanos en un montón humeante de ropa, justo a los pies del gigante. Si conseguía llegar hasta ellos… Sabía que era inútil, pero decidí ir a la carga.

*-x-*

Poseidón se golpeó varias veces la cabeza con el respaldo de su trono.

Will miró al semidiós frunciendo el ceño.

*-x-*

El gigante se echó a reír.

—Se acerca mi almuerzo. —Levantó el brazo para lanzarme el proyectil, y yo me preparé para morir.

*-x-*

Sally miró preocupada a su hijo.

*-x-*

De repente, el cuerpo del gigante se puso todo rígido y su expresión pasó del regodeo al asombro. En el punto exacto donde debía de tener el ombligo se le desgarró la camiseta y apareció algo parecido a un cuerno. No, un cuerno no: era la punta reluciente de una hoja de metal.

*-x-*

Quirón miró a Malcolm con suspicacia.

*-x-*

La bola se le cayó de la mano. El monstruo bajó la mirada y observó el cuchillo que le había traspasado desde la espalda.

—Uf—murmuró, y estalló en una llameante nube verde. Un gran disgusto, supongo, para sus Ricuras…

De pie, entre el humo que se iba disipando, vi a mi amigo Malcolm. Tenía la cara mugrienta y arañada; llevaba al hombro una mochila andrajosa y la gorra de béisbol metida en un bolsillo.

*-x-*

Frederic fue el único que le dedicó una sonrisa a su ihjo.

*-x-*

En la mano sostenía un cuchillo de bronce. Aún brillaba en sus ojos grises una mirada enloquecida, como si hubiera recorrido mil kilómetros perseguida por una manada de fantasmas.

Matt Sloan, que había permanecido mudo de asombro todo el tiempo, pareció recobrar por fin el juicio.

Miró parpadeando a Malcolm, como si lo recordase vagamente por la fotografía de mi cuaderno.

—Éste es el chico… El chico…

Malcolm lo tumbó de un puñetazo en la nariz.

*-x-*

Los semidioses no pudieron evitar reírse.

*-x-*

—Déjame en paz, amigo.

El gimnasio estaba en llamas mientras los chavales seguían gritando y corriendo en todas direcciones.

Oí el aullido de las sirenas y una voz confusa por megafonía. Por las ventanillas de las puertas de emergencia divisé al director, el señor Bonsái, que luchaba furiosamente con la cerradura rodeado por un montón de profesores agolpados a su espalda.

*-x-*

-A buenas horas… -Murmuró Hermes.

*-x-*

—Malcolm… —balbuceé—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas…?

—Prácticamente toda la mañana —respondió mientras envainaba su cuchillo de bronce—. He intentado encontrar una ocasión para hablar contigo, pero nunca estabas solo.

—La sombra que he visto esta mañana… —La cara me ardía—. Ay, dioses. ¿Estabas mirando por la ventana de mi habitación?

*-x-*

-¡Malcolm es un pervertido! -Chilló Ethan.

Algunos mestizos le rieron la gracia.

*-x-*

—¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! —me espetó, aunque también él parecía algo ruborizado—. Simplemente no quería…

—¡Allí! —gritó una mujer.

Las puertas se abrieron con un estallido y todos los adultos entraron de golpe.

—Te espero fuera —dijo Malcolm—. Y a él también. —Señaló a Tyson, que seguía sentado con aire aturdido junto a la pared, y le lanzó una mirada de repugnancia que no acabé de entender—. Será mejor que lo traigas.

*-x-*

Charles fulminó a Malcolm con la peor de sus miradas.

El rubio no pudo evitar retroceder.

*-x-*

—¡Qué dices! —me asombré.

—¡No hay tiempo! —dijo—. ¡Date prisa!

Se puso su gorra de béisbol de losYankees, un regalo mágico de su madre, y se desvaneció en el acto.

Con lo cual me quedé solo en medio del gimnasio en llamas, justamente cuando el director aparecía, escoltado por la mitad del profesorado y un par de policías.

—¿Percy Jackson? —dijo el señor Bonsái—. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

Junto a la pared agujereada, Tyson soltó un quejido y se incorporó entre un montón de ladrillos carbonizados.

—La cabeza duele.

Matt Sloan se acercó también. Me miró con una expresión de terror.

—¡Ha sido Percy, señor Bonsái! Ha incendiado el edificio entero. El entrenador Nunley se lo contará.Él lo ha visto todo.

*-x-*

-Tío, tienes una suerte de mierda. -Le dijo Luke.

-Y que lo digas. -Suspiró Percy.

*-x-*

El entrenador había seguido leyendo su revista todo el tiempo, pero —menuda suerte la mía— eligió aquel momento para levantar la vista, al oír que Sloan pronunciaba su nombre.

—¿Eh? Hummm… sí.

*-x-*

-Poseidón miró el libro como si quisiera pulverizarlo.

Pólux no pudo evitar temblar.

*-x-*

Los demás adultos se volvieron hacia mí. Sabía que nunca me creerían, incluso en caso de que pudiera contarles la verdad.

Entonces saqué a Contracorriente de mis tejanos destrozados.

—Vamos —le dije a Tyson. Y salté a la calle por el agujero de la pared.

*-x-*

-Esa es una buena idea. -Aprobó Hades.

-¿Bromeas? Es mejor quedarse y luchar. -Espetó Ares.

El bebé pareció estar de acuerdo con él.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Comentó Pólux.

-Venga pásame el libro. Leeré yo el siguiente capítulo.

El hijo de Dioniso le lanzó el libro a Ethan el cual lo atrapó sin dificultad.

Cuando iba a comenzar la lectura, una luz azul cubrió la sala.

-¿Otra vez? -Se quejó Hera.

los demás dioses la ignoraron.

*-x-*

Nota: ¿Qué queréis que suceda con Malcolm?

¿Qué deseáis que pase con Michael?

¿Queréis que Tommy vuelva o preferís que siga fallecido?

¡Lo siento! La muerte del hijo de Afrodita no había sido planeada en absoluto. Lo que pasa, es que he estado leyendo la trilogía del Príncipe cautivo de C. y mi mente está aún con los Verecianos, los Aquielenses y el maravilloso romance entre dos apuestos y sexis príncipes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Los personajes y el libro le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Solo las intervenciones y los OC son míos.

Disclaimer:

Los personajes y el libro le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Solo las intervenciones y los OC son míos.

Nota: Lamento muchísimo la tardanza.

No creí que hubiera pasado tantísimo tiempo.

Disfrutad del capi.

*-x-*

-Malcolm. ¿Malcolm? ¡Malcolm! ¡Despierta!

El rubio sintió como alguien le sacudía por el hombro.

-Déjame dormir Valdez o te juro que te rebanaré con mi cuchillo.

-¡Qué Valdez ni qué ocho cuartos! ¡Te has quedado dormido en el salón de los tronos mientras leíamos!

El hijo de Atenea abrió los ojos perplejo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Dormido?

-Sí, la flecha que te lanzó Michael era sedante. -Explicó Percy.

-¿Flecha? ¿De qué flecha hablas? No me lanzó ninguna flecha.

-Sí que lo hice.

Michael sonreía con inocencia.

Chase se levantó de un salto y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Como Malcolm no contestaba, el chico dijo:

-Michael amor. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-para nada. Estás tan guapo como siempre.

Tommy suspiró aliviado.

-Pero tú… pero yo… Yo…

Malcolm no podía dejar de mirarle.

-¿Has tenido malos sueños Chase? -Rió Clarisse.

El consejero de la cabaña seis le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Finalmente, retrocedió y se sentó al lado de su padre aún muy confundido.

Entonces, se fijó en que una luz azul cubría la sala desvaneciéndose casi al instante.

-¿Quién será esta vez? -Inquirió Hera astiada.

-¿Qué hago aquí padre?

-¿Tritón?

-¿Quién si no?

El dios aparentaba tener unos veinte años.

Era alto, atlético, con el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos verde mar. Llevaba puesta una túnica que se asemejaba a las olas del mar.

Apolo se levantó sonriendo ampliamente y se acercó al recién llegado.

-¿Qué haces dios pervertido? ¿Para qué te acercas?

El dios del sol sonrió aún más.

Llegó a la altura del otro dios y le acarició la frente y el pelo con dulzura.

Tritón se ruborizó, parpadeó un par de veces y miró incrédulo a su alrededor.

-¿En serio me habéis hecho venir para esto? ¿Tengo que escuchar la lectura de un hermanastro bastardo y ver cómo mi padre tontea con un semidiós?

-Tritón… Te advierto…

El mencionado miró a Lee de arriba a abajo con desprecio.

-Qué decadencia… ¿En serio? ¿Con… ése?

El hijo de Apolo no dijo nada. Tenía todas las de perder si se enfrentaba a un dios.

-Cuando madre se entere…

-¡Basta Tritón! ¡Siéntate allí y mantente en silencio!

Poseidón transformó una esfera de agua en un trono menor al que sus hermanos y él tenían e hizo que su hijo se sentara.

Lee estaba al lado de su hermano Will mirando cómo Michael y Tommy se besaban.

Poseidón le hizo señas para que se acercara pero el rubio no hizo caso.

El dios del mar apretó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

-Comienza a leer amante de Hades. -Dijo al cabo de un rato.

Ethan muy ruborizado, obedeció.

*-x-*

Capítulo 3. Tomamos el taxi del eterno tormento.

*-x-*

Percy gruñó.

-¿Buenos recuerdos? -preguntó Will.

-Oh sí. Maravillosos…

*-x-*

Malcolm nos esperaba en un callejón de la calle Church. Tiró de Tyson y de mí justo cuando pasaba aullando el camión de los bomberos en dirección a la Escuela Meriwether.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó, señalando aTyson.

*-x-*

-¿Disculpa? -Se indignó Charles.

El rubio no dijo nada.

*-x-*

En otras circunstancias me habría alegrado mucho de verle. El verano anterior habíamos acabado haciendo las paces, pese a que su madre fuese Atenea y no se llevara demasiado bien con mi padre.

*-x-*

-Eso es un eufemismo. -Resopló Tritón.

*-x-*

Y yo seguramente le había echado de menos bastante más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

*-x-*

Percy se puso muy colorado.

-Pero qué dulce eres Sesos de alga.

-Cállate Chico listo.

Todos estaban riendo debido a la incomodidad del hijo del dios del mar.

*-x-*

Pero en aquel momento acababa de atacarme un grupo de gigantes caníbales; Tyson me había salvado la vida tres o cuatro veces, y todo lo que se le ocurría a Malcolm era mirarlo con fiereza, como si él fuese el problema.

*-x-*

Beckendorf miró mal al rubio.

*-x-*

—Es amigo mío —le dije.

—¿Es un sin techo?

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Puede oírte, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

Él pareció sorprendido.

—¿Sabe hablar?

*-x-*

El hijo de Hefesto tenía los dientes apretados y un destornillador en la mano derecha.

-¿Te gusta Tyson? -Preguntó Afrodita. ¿A caso le conoces?

Charles miró brevemente a Silena.

-¡Chyson! ¡Es un nuevo shipp!

-Si ni siquiera conoces al chaval. -Gruñó Ares. -Lo mismo es solo un mortal o un monstruo…

Afrodita le lanzó una mirada fulminante y el dios de la guerra se quedó sabiamente en silencio.

*-x-*

—Hablo —reconoció Tyson—. Tú eres muy guapo.

—¡Puaj! ¡Asqueroso! —exclamó apartándose de él.

No podía creer que se comportara de un modo tan grosero.

*-x-*

-Estás siendo cruel. -Dijo Hestia.

-Lo entenderéis cuando sepáis por qué. -Murmuró el hijo de Atenea.

*-x-*

Le miré las manos a Tyson, esperando ver un montón de quemaduras a causa de aquellas bolas ardientes, pero no, las tenía en perfecto estado: mugrientas, eso sí, y con cicatrices y unas uñas sucias del tamaño de patatas fritas. Pero ése era su aspecto habitual.

*-x-*

Los dioses se miraron entre sí.

*-x-*

—Tyson —dije con incredulidad—. No tienes las manos quemadas.

—Claro que no —dijo Malcolm entre dientes—. Me sorprende que los lestrigones hayan tenido las agallas de atacarte estando con él.

*-x-*

-¿Es un cíclope? -Preguntó Hermes.

-¿Cómo va a ser un cíclope? ¿Tú eres tonto o qué? -Preguntó Atenea.

-Bueno… Perdóname por suponer que alguien que ha atrapado bolas de fuego y no se ha quemado las manos, pueda ser un cíclope.

-No dices más que tonterías.

Sin embargo, la diosa ya no estaba tan convencida de que su medio hermano hubiese dicho una estupidez.

*-x-*

Tyson parecía fascinado por el pelo rubio deMalcolm. Intentó tocarlo, pero él le apartó la mano con brusquedad.

*-x-*

-Eres muy desagradable. -Gruñó Charles.

Todos le miraron con asombro.

El chico no solía enfadarse pero ahora parecía que quería lanzarle el destornillador al pobre Malcolm.

*-x-*

—Malcolm —dije—, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Lestri… qué?

—Lestrigones. Esos monstruos del gimnasio. Son una raza de gigantes caníbales que vive en el extremo norte más remoto. Ulises se tropezó una vez con ellos, pero yo nunca los había visto bajar tan al sur como para llegar a NuevaYork…

—Lestri… lo que sea, no consigo decirlo. ¿No tienen algún nombre más normal?

*-x-*

-Tampoco es tan difícil de decir. Aunque claro… Teniendo el padre que tienes…

Percy y Tritón miraron a la diosa de la sabiduría con rabia.

*-x-*

Él reflexionó un momento.

—Canadienses —decidió por fin—. Y ahora, vamos. Hemos de salir de aquí.

*-x-*

-Creo que a Frank no le gustaría que te refieras a los gigantes caníbales como canadienses. -Comentó Percy.

Malcolm le sonrió un poco ruborizado.

-¿Quién es Frank? -Quiso saber Lee.

-Un semidiós que… Bueno… Cuando le conocimos… -Trató de explicar Percy.

-Lo sabréis más tarde. -Intervino Malcolm.

El ojiverde le miró agradecido.

*-x-*

—La policía debe de estar buscándome.

*-x-*

-Bueno… Ya estás acostumbrado.

Poseidón miró mal a su sobrino.

-Vamos tío P. Hermes no ha mentido. -Dijo el dios del sol.

*-x-*

—Ése es el menor de nuestros problemas —dijo—. ¿Has tenido sueños últimamente?

*-x-*

Afrodita movió las cejas.

-¿Qué tipo de sueños…?

-¡Tenía doce años! -Chilló Percy tapándose la cara.

La diosa se encogió de hombros.

*-x-*

—Sueños… ¿sobre Grover?

Su cara palideció.

—¿Grover? No. ¿Qué pasa con Grover?

Le conté mi pesadilla.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Sobre qué has soñado tú?

La expresión de sus ojos era sombría y turbulenta, como si tuviera la mente a cien mil kilómetros por hora.

*-x-*

-¿Y no es así como tiene siempre la mente? -Preguntó Chris.

Castor y Pólux asintieron de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

—El campamento —dijo por fin—. Hay graves problemas en el campamento.

—¡Mi madre me ha dicho lo mismo! ¿Pero qué clase de problemas?

—No lo sé con exactitud, pero algo no va bien. Tenemos que llegar allí cuanto antes. Desde que salí de Virginia me han perseguido monstruos intentando detenerme. ¿Tú has sufrido muchos ataques?

*-x-*

Frederic abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

Siempre estaba preocupado por él y muchas noches no podía dormir bien.

*-x-*

Meneé la cabeza.

—Ninguno en todo el año… hasta hoy.

*-x-*

-¿Cómo es posible? Si es un hijo de los tres grandes. -Dijo Tritón.

*-x-*

—¿Ninguno? ¿Pero cómo…? —Se volvió hacia Tyson—. Ah.

—¿Qué significa «ah»?

Tyson levantó la mano, como si aún estuviera en clase.

—Los canadienses del gimnasio llamaban a Percy de un modo raro… ¿Hijo del dios del mar?

*-x-*

-¡Qué adorable!

Alejandro comenzó a llorar.

Ares miró mal a su amante.

Cuando logró calmarlo, le dejó en una cuna que Hefesto había construído.

*-x-*

Malcolm y yo nos miramos.

No sabía cómo explicárselo, pero sentí que Tyson se merecía la verdad después de haber arriesgado la vida.

—Grandullón —dije—, ¿has oído hablar de esas viejas historias sobre los dioses griegos? Zeus, Poseidón,Atenea…

*-x-*

-Me ha nombrado y a vosotros no. -Dijo el rey de los dioses con suficiencia.

Apolo se sintió muy ofendido.

-Ya está la Reina del drama… - suspiró Hades.

*-x-*

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues esos dioses siguen vivos. Es como si se desplazaran siguiendo el curso de la civilización occidental y vivieran en los países más poderosos, de modo que ahora se encuentran en Estados Unidos. Y a veces tienen hijos con los mortales, hijos que nosotros llamamos «mestizos».

*-x-*

-¿Le has revelado nuestros secretos a un mortal? -Bramó Hera.

Antes de que la discusión pudiera continuar, Poseidón levantó su tridente e hizo que el hijo de Némesis siguiera leyendo.

*-x-*

—Vale —dijo Tyson, como esperando que llegara a lo importante.

—Bueno, pues Malcolm y yo somos mestizos —dije—. Somos como… héroes en fase de entrenamiento. Y siempre que los monstruos encuentran nuestro rastro, nos atacan. Por eso aparecieron esos gigantes en el gimnasio. Monstruos.

—Vale.

Lo miré fijamente. No parecía sorprendido ni desconcertado, lo que me sorprendió y desconcertó a mí.

*-x-*

Apolo y Hermes levantaron las manos.

-A nosotros también nos sorprende. -Dijo Hefesto levantando la mano segundos después.

*-x-*

—Entonces… ¿me crees?

Tyson asintió.

—Pero ¿tú eres… el hijo del dios del mar?

—Sí —reconocí—. Mi padre es Poseidón.

El frunció el ceño. Ahora sí parecía desconcertado.

*-x-*

-Esto es extraño. -Murmuró Deméter.

*-x-*

—Pero entonces…

Se oyó el aullido de una sirena y un coche de policía pasó a toda velocidad por delante del callejón.

—No hay tiempo para esto ahora —dijo Malcolm—. Hablaremos en el taxi.

—¿Un taxi hasta el campamento? —dije—. ¿Sabes lo que nos puede costar?

—Tú confía en mí.

Titubeé.

—¿YTyson?

*-x-*

-Los mortales no pueden entrar al campamento. -Espetó Hera.

-¿A ti qué te importa? Ni siquiera tienes niños allí. -Dijo Afrodita.

-Bueno… pero los utilizo para algunas misiones.

Los semidioses la miraron mal.

Ella sonrió y se recostó en su trono.

-Qué asco me da. -Susurró Thalia.

*-x-*

Por un momento imaginé que llevaba a mi gigantesco amigo al Campamento Mestizo. Si ya se volvía loco en un territorio normal con los abusones de costumbre, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar en un campamento de semidioses? Por otro lado, la policía debía de estar buscándonos a los dos.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí —decidí—. Se vería metido en un buen aprieto.

—Ya. —Malcolm adoptó una expresión sombría—. Tenemos que llevárnoslo, no hay duda. Venga, vamos.

*-x-*

Los dioses les miraron con incredulidad.

*-x-*

No me gustó su manera de decirlo, como si Tyson fuera una enfermedad maligna que requiriera hospitalización urgente. Aún así, le seguí hasta el final del callejón. Los tres nos fuimos deslizando a hurtadillas por los callejones del centro, mientras una gran columna de humo se elevaba a nuestras espaldas desde el gimnasio de la escuela.

*-x-*

Ares sonrió. Le gustaba el caos.

Tritón vostezó con aburrimiento.

*-x-*

—Un momento. —Malcolm se detuvo en la esquina de las calles Thomas y Trimble, y rebuscó en su mochila—. Espero que aún me quede alguna.

Su aspecto era incluso peor de lo que me había parecido al principio. Tenía un corte en la barbilla y un montón de ramitas y hierbas enredadas en su pelo rizado, como si llevara varias noches durmiendo a la intemperie. Los desgarrones del dobladillo de sus vaqueros se parecían sospechosamente a las marcas de unas garras.

*-x-*

Frederic miró a su hijo de pies a cabeza varias veces asegurándose de que estaba bien.

*-x-*

—¿Qué estás buscando? —pregunté.

Sonaban sirenas por todas partes. Supuse que no tardarían en pasar más policías por allí delante, en busca de unos delincuentes juveniles especializados en bombardear gimnasios. Seguro que Matt Sloan ya había hecho una declaración completa, y probablemente había tergiversado tanto las cosas que ahora los caníbales sedientos de sangre éramos Tyson y yo.

*-x-*

-Aún quiero lanzarle mi martillo a ese estúpido abusón. -gruñó Beckendorf.

*-x-*

—He encontrado una, loados sean los dioses.

Malcolm sacó de la mochila una moneda de oro. Era un dracma, la moneda oficial del monte Olimpo, con un retrato de Zeus en una cara y el Empire State en la otra.

*-x-*

El dios de los cielos sonrió con suficiencia.

-No te creas tan genial. Nadie es tan fabuloso como yo.

-Cierra tu gaseoso pico Apolo.

-¡Zeus! ¡No le hables así al niño!

-Pero Hestia…

-¡Pídele disculpas!

-¡Pero él ha empezado!

-¡Zeus…!

-¡No pienso…

Ante la mirada fulminante de todos sus hermanos, el dios se aclaró la garganta y rectificó:

-Lo siento hijo mío.

-No es suficiente. Has herido mi frágil corazón, mi dignidad y mi orgullo.

-¡Serás…! ¡Tú no estás herido en ninguna parte!

Apolo miró a Hestia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Zeus! ¡Trátalo bien! ¡Es solo un niño sensible!

-¿Este sensible? ¿Un niño? ¡pero si tiene más de cuatro mil años y medio!

-Se olvidó de mi cumpleaños. -Gimoteó el dios de la curación.

-¡Solo fue una vez! ¡Y fue hace cincuenta años!

-¡Pero aún me duele!

-¡Te regalé un coche de lujo!

-¡Que Ares rompió!

-¡No te hagas el dolido conmigo! Sé que te han rechazado tantas veces que ya no te afecta.

-¡Pero tú eres mi padre! ¡El único que tengo!

Los semidioses contemplaban la escena muy sorprendidos.

-Pasa cada dos décadas o así. -Explicó Hefesto sin mirar a los adolescentes.

Hermes se acercó al trono del dios del sol y le abrazó para darle más dramatismo a la escena.

-¡Zeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssssssssssssss!

-¿Lo… Siento?

-¡Al final de este capítulo, te pondremos una penitencia por tratar así a tu hijo!

El dios del rayo se alivió. Su hermana siempre le ponía castigos fáciles.

-¡Y no creas que te has librado! Hades será quien te ponga el castigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese sádico?

Hestia le miró muy enfadada.

-Vale… Ya me callo.

-Ethan, Cielo. Sigue leyendo.

El asiático le sonrió a la diosa del hogar.

*-x-*

—Malcolm —le dije—, ningún taxista de NuevaYork va aceptar esa moneda.

—Stéthi —gritó él en griego antiguo—. ¡Ó hárma diabolés!

*-x-*

-Ya entiendo el título del capítulo. -Gimió Poseidón.

-Esas… "mujeres" me dan escalofríos. -Dijo Apolo.

Hermes ya había vuelto a su trono y estaba trabajando.

Tecleaba sin parar en una especie de máquina mientras hablaba con sus serpientes.

*-x-*

Como siempre, en cuanto se puso a hablar en la lengua del Olimpo, yo le entendí sin dificultades.

Había dicho: «Detente, Carro de la Condenación.»

*-x-*

Clarisse se estaba aburriendo porque no había acción y le tiró una lata a Grover.

El sátiro no estaba atento, así que le dio en la nariz.

*-x-*

Fuera cual fuese su plan, aquello no me inspiraba mucho entusiasmo precisamente.

Malcolm arrojó la moneda a la calle. Pero en lugar de tintinear como es debido, el dracma se sumergió en el asfalto y desapareció.

Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada.

Luego, poco a poco, en el mismo punto donde había caído la moneda, el asfalto se oscureció y se fue derritiendo, hasta convertirse en un charco del tamaño de una plaza de parking… un charco lleno de un líquido burbujeante y rojo como la sangre. De allí fue emergiendo un coche.

*-x-*

Los semidioses estaban escuchando con atención.

Ellos no habían viajado en aquel carro.

*-x-*

Era un taxi, de acuerdo, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro taxi de NuevaYork no era amarillo, si no de un gris ahumado. Quiero decir: parecía como si estuviese formado por humo, como si pudieras atravesarlo. Tenía unas palabras escritas en la puerta —algo como HREMNAS SIGRS—, pero mi dislexia me impedía descifrarlas.

*-x-*

-Hermanas grises. -Dijo Atenea.

-oh. Cuánta inteligencia…

-¡Cierra tu marina boca Tritón!

El dios le sacó el dedo del medio.

*-x-*

El cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto se bajó y una vieja sacó la cabeza. Unas greñas grisáceas le cubrían los ojos, hablaba raro, farfullando entre dientes, como si acabara de meterse un chute de novocaína.

*-x-*

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Cuestionó Michael.

Percy sonrió con inocencia.

*-x-*

—¿Cuántos pasajeros?

—Tres al Campamento Mestizo —dijo Malcolm. Abrió la puerta trasera y me indicó que subiera, como si todo aquello fuese normalísimo.

*-x-*

-Todo muy normal. -Dijo Luke.

-Completamente normal. -Secundó Ethan.

-La normalidad está sobrevalorada. -Dijo Will.

Lee y Michael asintieron de acuerdo con él.

-Di Angelo.

-¿Qué quieres Solace?

El joven se acercó y le acarició la mejilla suavemente haciendo que el menor se sonrojara.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tenías algo ahí.

Will sonrió y le acarició la comisura de los labios.

-¿Solace?

-Tenías un poquito de chocolate.

-¿No os parece que hacen una pareja adorable?

-Perséfone tiene razón. -Apolló Hermes.

Apolo y Hades se miraron desafiantes.

-¡Solangelo es mi OTP! De momento. -Gritó Afrodita.

Los mencionados se ruborizaron.

*-x-*

—¡Agg! —chilló la vieja—. No llevamos a esa clase de gente. —Señalaba a Tyson con un dedo huesudo.

¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Sería el día delAcoso Nacional a los Chicos Feos y Grandullones?

*-x-*

-Perseus Jackson…

-Oye Charlie… ¿podrías bajar esos alicates? -pidió el ojiverde.

Con un gruñido furioso, el hijo de Hefesto le amenazó de nuevo pero bajó su arma improvisada.

*-x-*

—Ganará una buena propina —prometió Malcolm—. Tres dracmas más al llegar.

—¡Hecho! —graznó la vieja.

Subí al taxi a regañadientes. Tyson se embutió en medio y Malcolm subió el último.

El interior también era de un gris ahumado, pero parecía bastante sólido; el asiento estaba rajado y lleno de bultos, o sea que no era muy diferente de la mayoría de los taxis. No había un panel de plexiglás que nos separase de la anciana dama que conducía… Un momento… No era una dama. Eran tres las que se apretujaban en el asiento delantero, cada una con el pelo grasiento cubriéndole los ojos, con manos sarmentosas y vestidos de arpillera gris.

*-x-*

-Qué gris es todo. -Dijo Castor.

-Esas descripciones me dan grima. -Comentó Chris.

Ares bufó.

*-x-*

—¡Long Island! —dijo la que conducía—. ¡Bono por circular fuera del área metropolitana! ¡Ja!

Pisó el acelerador y yo me golpeé la cabeza con el respaldo. Por los altavoces sonó una voz grabada:

«Hola, soy Ganímedes, el copero de Zeus, y cuando salgo para comprarle vino al Señor de los Cielos, ¡siempre me abrocho el cinturón!»

*-x-*

Zeus suspiró de manera soñadora.

-¡Ni pienses que volverás a ver a ese copero! -Chilló Hera.

-¡haré lo que me dé la gana!

-¡Callaos ya! ¡Me dais dolor de cabeza! -Gritó Deméter.

*-x-*

Bajé la vista y encontré una larga cadena negra en lugar del cinturón de seguridad. Decidí que tampoco

era tan imprescindible… al menos de momento.

*-x-*

-Inocente, inocente Percy… -Suspiró Apolo.

*-x-*

El taxi aceleró mientras doblaba la esquina de West Broadway, y la dama gris que se sentaba en medio chilló:

—¡Mira por dónde vas! ¡Dobla a la izquierda!

—¡Si me dieras el ojo, Tempestad, yo también podría verlo!

A ver, un momento. ¿Qué era aquello de darle el ojo?

No tuve tiempo de preguntar porque la conductora viró bruscamente para esquivar un camión que se nos venía encima, se subió al bordillo con un traqueteo como para astillarse los dientes y voló hasta la siguiente manzana.

*-x-*

-¡Yo quiero subir allí! -Exclamó Chris.

Los demás semidioses levantaron la mano.

*-x-*

—¡Avispa! —le dijo la tercera dama a la conductora—. ¡Dame la moneda del chico! Quiero morderla.

—¡Ya la mordiste la última vez, Ira! —contestó la conductora, que debía llamarseAvispa—. ¡Esta vez me toca a mí!

—¡De eso nada! —chilló la tal Ira.

—¡Semáforo rojo! —gritó la que iba en medio,Tempestad.

—¡Frena! —aulló Ira.

En lugar de frenar, Avispa pisó a fondo, volvió a subirse al bordillo, dobló la esquina con los neumáticos chirriando y derribó un quiosco.

*-x-*

-Yo quiero subir. -Gimoteó Michael.

-Yo creo que vomitaré. -Susurró Tommy.

*-x-*

Mi estómago debía de haberse quedado tres calles atrás.

—Perdone —dije—. Pero… ¿usted ve algo?

—¡No! —gritó Avispa, aferrada al volante.

—¡No! —gritó Tempestad, estrujada en medio.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó Ira, junto a la ventanilla del copiloto (o del artillero, en las películas).

*-x-*

-¿Conduce ciega? jajajajajajajaja. -Rió Lee. -A Nathan le encantará escuchar esto.

Michael y Will estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-¿Por qué le encantaría escuchar esto? ¿Y quién es Nathan? -Inquirió Atenea.

-Es un hermano nuestro y es ciego. -Aclaró Will.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo está? -Quiso saber Michael.

-Mejor que nunca. -Rió Will. -Está saliendo con un hijo de Deméter.

-¿Hay un ciego en el campamento? -Rió Atenea. -Qué desperdicio.

-Con todo respeto Señora. Pero no tiene derecho a reírse de mi hermano.

La diosa le ignoró.

Atenea, Por despreciar a un invidente, todo el siguiente capítulo, no podrás ver nada. -Dijo Hestia.

-Pero…

-¡No repliques! -Gritó la diosa del hogar. -Estoy muy decepcionada de ti.

Con una seña, Zeus le pidió a Ethan que continuara la lectura.

*-x-*

Miré a Malcolm.

—¿Son ciegas?

—No del todo —contestó él—. Tienen un ojo.

—¿Un ojo?

*-x-*

-¿Qué haces durante las clases de historia? -Quiso saber Michael.

Percy sonrió misteriosamente.

Sally alzó una ceja de manera interrogante.

*-x-*

—Sí.

—¿Cada una?

—No. Uno para las tres.

*-x-*

Tommy tenía la cara verde.

*-x-*

Tyson soltó un gruñido a mi lado y se aferró al asiento.

—No me siento bien.

—Ay, dioses —exclamé, recordando cómo se mareaba en las excursiones del colegio y, la verdad, no era algo que te apeteciera presenciar a menos de quince metros—. Aguanta, grandullón. ¿Alguien tiene una bolsa o algo así?

Las tres damas grises iban demasiado ocupadas riñendo entre ellas como para prestarme atención. Miré a Malcolm, que se agarraba como si en ello le fuera la vida, y le eché una mirada de cómo —me —has —hecho —esto —a —mí.

—Bueno —me dijo—, el Taxi de las Hermanas Grises es la manera más rápida de llegar al campamento.

*-x-*

-Eso seguro. -Murmuró Silena. -A esa velocidad…

*-x-*

—¿Entonces por qué no lo tomaste desdeVirginia?

—Eso no cae en su área de servicio —replicó, como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo—. Sólo trabajan en la zona de Nueva York y alrededores.

*-x-*

-Es la clase de cosas que deberías saber. -Hironizó Michael.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de fastidiar? -Preguntó Malcolm.

-Tal vez… Cuando me muera.

Los semidioses le fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Qué he dicho ahora?

*-x-*

—¡Hemos llevado a gente famosa en este taxi! —exclamó Ira—. ¡A Jasón, por ejemplo! ¿Os acordáis?

—¡No me lo recuerdes! —gimió Avispa—. Y en esa época no teníamos taxi, vieja latosa. ¡Ya hace tres mil años de aquello!

—¡Dame el diente! —Ira intentó agarrarle la boca a Avispa, pero ella le apartó la mano.

—¡Sólo siTempestad me da el ojo!

—¡Ni hablar! —chillóTempestad—. ¡Tú ya lo tuviste ayer!

—¡Pero ahora estoy conduciendo, vieja bruja!

—¡Excusas! ¡Gira! ¡Tenías que girar ahí!

*-x-*

-Me recuerdan a las peleas de estos tres. -Declaró Deméter.

Hades, Poseidón y Zeus la miraron con resentimiento.

*-x-*

Avispa viró por la calle Delancey y me vi estrujado entre Tyson y la puerta. Ella siguió dando gas y salimos propulsados por el puente deWilliamsburg a ciento y pico por hora.

Las tres hermanas se peleaban ahora de verdad, o sea, a bofetada limpia. Ira trataba de agarrar a Avispa por la cara y ésta intentaba agarrársela a Tempestad. Mientras se gritaban unas a otras con los pelos alborotados y la boca abierta, me di cuenta de que ninguna de ellas tenía dientes, salvo Avispa, que lucía un incisivo entre amarillento y verdoso. En lugar de ojos, tenían los párpados cerrados y hundidos, con excepción de Ira, que sí disponía de un ojo verde inyectado en sangre que lo escrutaba todo con avidez, como si no le pareciera suficiente nada de lo que veía.

*-x-*

-¿Por qué tus descripciones son tan exactas? -Se quejó Pólux.

*-x-*

Finalmente fue ella, Ira, que llevaba ventaja con su ojo, la que logró arrancarle el diente de un tirón a su hermana Avispa. Esta se puso tan furiosa que rozó el borde del puente de Williamsburg, mientras chillaba:

—¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Tyson gimió y se agarró el estómago.

*-x-*

-El chico va a vomitar. -Dijo Dioniso.

-¿Pero estás prestando atención? -Se sorprendió Afrodita.

-Te repites.

*-x-*

—Por si alguien quiere saberlo —dije—, ¡vamos a morir!

*-x-*

Poseidón miró perplejo a su hijo.

-No digas ese tipo de cosas. A tu padre podría darle un infarto. -Regañó Apolo.

-Pero si sois inmortales. -Dijo Luke.

-Pero puede tener infartos. No le mataría, pero es bastante doloroso.

*-x-*

—No te preocupes —dijoMalcolm, aunque sonaba superpreocupado—. Las Hermanas Grises saben lo que hacen. Son muy sabias, en realidad.

Aún viniendo del hijo de Atenea, aquel comentario no logró tranquilizarme. Corríamos a toda velocidad por el borde mismo del puente, a cuarenta metros del East River.

—¡Sí, muy sabias! —Ira nos lanzó una ancha sonrisa a través del retrovisor y aprovechó para lucir el diente que acababa de apropiarse—. ¡Sabemos cosas!

*-x-*

-Un sabio sabe cosas. -Dijo Hermes fingiendo sorpresa.

Atenea le lanzó dagas con la mirada.

*-x-*

—¡Todas las calles de Manhattan! —dijo Avispa fanfarroneando, sin dejar de abofetear a su hermana—. ¡La capital de Nepal!

—¡La posición que andas buscando! —añadió Tempestad.

*-x-*

-Para ser muy sabias… No tienen muchas luces… -Murmuró la diosa de la sabiduría.

*-x-*

Sus hermanas se pusieron a aporrearla desde ambos lados, mientras le gritaban:

—¡Cierra el pico! ¡Ni siquiera lo ha preguntado!

—¿Cómo? —dije—. ¿Qué posición?Yo no estoy buscando…

*-x-*

-Hijo del barba molusco tenía que ser. -Murmuró Atenea.

Tritón la empapó con agua helada.

*-x-*

—¡Nada! —dijo Tempestad—. Tienes razón, chico. ¡No es nada!

—Dímelo.

—¡No! —chillaron las tres.

—¡La última vez que lo dijimos fue terrible! —dijo Tempestad.

—¡El ojo arrojado a un lago! —asintió Ira.

—¡Años para recuperarlo! —gimióAvispa—. Y hablando de eso, ¡devuélvemelo!

—¡No! —aulló Ira.

—¡El ojo! —se desgañitóAvispa—. ¡Dámelo!

*-x-*

Alejandro se reía sin parar desde su cunita.

*-x-*

Le dio un mamporro a Ira en la coronilla. Se oyó un ruido repulsivo —¡plop!— y algo le saltó de la cara. Ira lo buscó a tientas, intentó atraparlo, pero lo único que logró fue golpearlo con el dorso de la mano. El viscoso globo verde salió volando por encima de su hombro y fue a caer directamente en mi regazo.

*-x-*

-¡Qué ascoooooooooooooo! -Exclamó Ethan.

-Podrían habértelo regalado.

-¡Malcolm! ¡Eso ha estado de más! -Regañó Quirón.

El rubio agachó la cabeza.

*-x-*

Yo di un salto tan brutal que me golpeé la cabeza con el techo y el globo ocular cayó rodando.

—¡No veo nada! —berrearon las tres hermanas.

—¡Dame el ojo! —aulló Avispa.

—¡Dale el ojo! —gritóMalcolm.

—¡Yo no lo tengo! —dije.

—Ahí, lo tienes al lado del pie —dijo Malcolm—. ¡No lo pises! ¡Recógelo!

—¡No pienso recogerlo!

*-x-*

-Si no lo recoges, será peligroso para vuestra seguridad. -Dijo Hermes.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa la seguridad? -Quiso saber Dioniso.

-Desde que a ti no te importa.

Ambos hermanos se sonrieron y se echaron a reír como si no hubiesen estado discutiendo.

*-x-*

El taxi golpeó la barandilla y continuó derrapando, pegado a aquella barra de metal, con un espantoso chirrido de afilar cuchillos. El coche temblaba y soltaba una columna de humo gris, como a punto de disolverse por pura fricción.

—¡Me voy a marear! —avisó Tyson.

—Malcolm —grité—, ¡déjale tu mochila aTyson!

—¿Estás loco? ¡Recoge el ojo!

Avispa dio un golpe brusco al volante y el taxi se separó de la barandilla. Nos lanzamos hacia Brooklyn a una velocidad muy superior a la de cualquier taxi humano. Las Hermanas Grises chillaban, se daban mamporros unas a otras y reclamaban a gritos el ojo.

Al final, me armé de valor. Rasgué un trozo de mi camiseta de colores, que ya estaba hecha jirones de tan chamuscada, y recogí el globo ocular.

*-x-*

Tommy se estremeció.

*-x-*

—¡Buen chico! —gritó Ira, como si supiera de algún modo que su preciado ojo se hallaba en mi poder —. ¡Devuélvemelo!

—No lo haré hasta que me digas a qué te referías. ¿Qué era eso de la posición que estoy buscando?

*-x-*

-Chico listo. -Felicitó Poseidón.

Tritón bufó.

Su padre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

*-x-*

—¡No hay tiempo! —chilló Tempestad—. ¡Acelerando!

Miré por la ventanilla. No había duda: árboles, coches y barrios enteros pasaban zumbando por nuestro lado, convertidos en un borrón gris. Ya habíamos salido de Brooklyn y estábamos atravesando Long Island.

—Percy —me advirtió Malcolm—, sin el ojo no podrán encontrar nuestro destino. Seguiremos acelerando hasta estallar en mil pedazos.

—Primero han de decírmelo —contesté—. O abriré la ventanilla y tiraré el ojo entre las ruedas de los coches.

—¡No! —berrearon las Hermanas Grises—. ¡Demasiado peligroso!

*-x-*

Grover baló asustado.

-Tranquilo niño cabra. Percy está aquí. -Dijo Castor.

-No ha explotado en trocitos… Aún…

-¡Clarisse!

-¿Asustado Principito?

Malcolm la miró mal.

Sally y Poseidón estaban mirando a su hijo como si fuera a estallar en mil pedazos.

*-x-*

—Estoy bajando la ventanilla.

—¡Espera! —gritaron las hermanas—. ¡Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce!

—¿Y eso qué es? ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

—¡Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce! —aulló Ira—. No podemos decirte más. ¡Y ahora devuélvenos el ojo! ¡Ya casi llegamos al campamento!

*-x-*

-Coordenadas. -Murmuraron Tritón y su padre.

*-x-*

Habíamos salido de la autopista y cruzábamos zumbando los campos del norte de Long Island. Ya veía al fondo la colina Mestiza, con su pino gigantesco en la cima: el árbol de Thalia, que contenía la energía vital de una semidiosa heroica.

*-x-*

Thalia sonrió con suficiencia.

*-x-*

—¡Percy! —dijo Malcolm con tono apremiante—. ¡Dales el ojo ahora mismo!

Decidí no discutir. Solté el ojo en el regazo deAvispa.

La vieja dama lo agarró rápidamente, se lo colocó en la órbita como quien se pone una lentilla y parpadeó.

—¡Uau!

Frenó a fondo. El taxi derrapó cuatro o cinco veces entre una nube de polvo y se detuvo chirriando en mitad del camino de tierra que había al pie de la colina Mestiza.

Tyson soltó un eructo monumental.

—Ahora mucho mejor.

*-x-*

-Menos mal que ya ha acabado el viajecito. -Gimoteó Tommy.

Michael le dio un suave beso en los labios.

*-x-*

—Está bien —les dije a las Hermanas Grises—. Decidme qué significan esos números.

—¡No hay tiempo! —Malcolm abrió la puerta—. Tenemos que bajar ahora mismo.

Iba a preguntar por qué, cuando levanté la vista hacia la colina Mestiza y lo comprendí.

En la cima había un grupo de campistas. Y los estaban atacando.

*-x-*

-¿Cómo que atacando? ¿En el campamento? -Se sorprendió Apolo.

Algunos asintieron.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Anunció Ethan.

-Yo leeré el siguiente. -Dijo Chris.

El hijo de Némesis le lanzó el libro que estuvo a punto de darle en la cara.

Clarisse lo atrapó con una mano y se lo dio a su novio.

-¿vienes Lee?

El rubio negó.

-¿Por favor?

-Mejor será que me quede aquí. -Murmuró.

-Oye chico. No me preocupa que te acuestes con mi padre.

-Tritón mejor cierra la boca. -Dijo Apolo al ver que a su tío le latía una vena en la sien.

Lee se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para preguntarle algo a Will.

Hestia chasqueó los dedos y la visión de Atenea se oscureció.

La diosa se quedó muy quieta.

-¿Y cuál será mi castigo? -Preguntó Zeus burlonamente.

Hades sonrió con maldad.

En ese momento, una luz amarilla cubrió la sala.

Hera bufó pero no abrió la boca.

*-x-*

Nota:

¿Qué castigo sería el ideal para Zeus?

Pongamos a trabajar nuestras mentes para obtener una idea genial y divertida.

Lo lamento si he ofendido a alguien por lo del joven ciego.

No era mi intención.

Yo soy ciega como Nathan que por cierto, es un OC.

¿Qué os parece el castigo de Atenea?

¿Quién queréis que aparezca en el cap siguiente?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Solo las intervenciones y los OCs son míos.

*-x-*

Cuando la luz amarilla desapareció, los semidioses sonrieron ampliamente.

Dos chicos altos, delgados, con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules se encontraban de pie en el centro del salón de los tronos.

Al ver a Luke y a Ethan, fruncieron el ceño confusos.

Lo último que recordaban era una servilleta que venía del tártaro de un templo de su padre.

-¿Pero qué…? -Comenzó a preguntar uno.

-¡Por amor a mí! ¡Presentaos! -Gritó Zeus exasperado.

-Somos Travis…

-Y Connor Stoll.

-Somos co consejeros de la cabaña once.

-¡Sí! -Vitoreó Hermes.

-¿Sois gemelos? -Quiso saber Apolo.

-Mi hermano Travis es un año mayor que yo.

-¿Podríamos saber…?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

El dios del sol chasqueó los dedos y los hermanos Stoll parpadearon varias veces muy asombrados.

Miraron a su alrededor, pues al haber visto a Ethan y a Luke no se habían fijado en nada más, y sonrieron entre lágrimas al ver a sus amigos muertos.

Los abrazaron a todos uno por uno.

Cuando llegaron hasta Lee, los recién llegados sonrieron ampliamente.

Se colocaron uno a cada lado suyo y le dieron codazos juguetones.

-¿Así que con Poseidón? ¿Eh?

-Ui ui Lee… Qué callado te lo tenías…

-¿Y ya habéis…?

-¡Travis! -El hijo de Apolo se tapó la cara muy sonrojado.

-Eso es que no. -Rió Connor.

Cogieron a su amigo cada uno por un brazo y le hicieron ponerse de pie.

Con idénticas sonrisas maliciosas, le hicieron avanzar hacia el trono de Poseidón.

Lee forcejeaba, pero los hermanos Stoll tenían bastante fuerza.

-¡Cógelo! -Gritó Connor.

Y con un fuerte empujón, Lee cayó en las piernas de Poseidón.

Su cara acabó justo en las partes íntimas del dios.

Antes de que pudiera escapar, Poseidón le sujetó entre sus brazos y no le permitió moverse.

-Oh no. Lee. Tú te quedas conmigo.

Tritón tenía una mueca despectiva en el rostro.

Los hermanos Stoll se miraron y se acercaron a él.

Se pusieron uno a cada lado y le acariciaron los brazos.

-¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo?

Los hijos de Hermes no contestaron.

Tritón levantó la mano de manera amenazadora pero Travis se la sujetó.

Se acercó al oído del dios y le susurró:

-Ah no… De eso nada belleza… Los dioses tenéis prohibido atacarnos…

-¿Pero tú de qué vas?

Connor acercó sus labios al cuello del dios y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Le dio un suave mordisco en la zona de la garganta y repartió besos por la bronceada piel.

Mientras tanto, Travis acariciaba el pecho de Tritón a la vez que tomaba sus labios con posesividad.

El heredero de Poseidón no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer.

Muy satisfechos, los hermanos Stoll le besaron y le acariciaron.

Connor y Travis rozaban con la yema de los dedos la erección del dios haciendo que éste se arqueara en busca de más contacto sin conseguirlo. Porque cuando movía las caderas, los mestizos alejaban las manos.

Después, sonrieron traviesamente y se apartaron.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Me váis a dejar así?

Los hermanos pusieron caras inocentes.

-No podéis dejarme así. -Gimoteó Tritón.

Travis y Connor se dieron la vuelta y se lanzaron contra Luke antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

Le pegaron varios puñetazos en los brazos y el pecho.

-¡Esto es por marcharte!

-¡Nos abandonaste!

-¡Nos mentiste!

-¡Éramos familia!

-¡Tú lo dijiste!

-¡Que no nos dejarías solos!

Castellan miró a sus hermanos menores muy arrepentido.

Con un último empujón, los llorosos hijos de Hermes fueron a sentarse al lado de Castor y Pólux.

Por otro lado, Atenea trataba de respirar de manera acompasada. Se sentía bulnerable sin el sentido de la vista.

-¿Has decidido ya el castigo de Zeus? -Quiso saber Hestia.

El rey de los dioses maldijo entre dientes.

-Durante los próximos dos capítulos, tendrá que encargarse de mis dominios.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás de coña? ¡No pienso hacer eso!

-Claro que lo harás. -Dijo Hestia. -No vas a escaquearte de esta.

-Mientras tanto, Afrodita será la reina del Olimpo.

Zeus miró a su hermano con horror.

-¿No hablarás en serio verdad?

-Totalmente.

El dios del inframundo chasqueó los dedos y cuando el rey del Olimpo iba a desvanecerse, Hades dijo:

-Recuerda que el tiempo ahí abajo a veces pasa de manera diferente.

Lo último que vieron del dios de los cielos fue una mueca de horror.

Por otro lado, Afrodita movía las manos como loca remodelando el palacio.

-Mientras termino de alegrar este sitio, comienza a leer.

Chris obedeció.

*-x-*

Capítulo 4. Tyson juega con fuego.

*-x-*

-Ese título se puede malinterpretar. -Dijo Travis.

-Igual que has hecho tú. -Apostilló Tritón.

-Pero tú eres un dios acuático. Así que no cuenta. -Comentó Connor.

*-x-*

En cuestión de mitología, hay una cosa que odio aún más que los tríos de viejas damas: los toros. El verano anterior había combatido con el Minotauro en la cima de la colina Mestiza. Pero lo que vi allí arriba esta vez era peor; había dos toros, y no toros cualesquiera, si no de bronce y del tamaño de elefantes. Y por si fuera poco, echaban fuego por la boca.

*-x-*

-¿Qué hacen allí? -Quiso saber Hefesto.

Todos miraron a Luke.

*-x-*

En cuanto nos apeamos, las Hermanas Grises salieron a escape en dirección a Nueva York, donde la vida debía de ser más tranquila. Ni siquiera aguardaron a recibir los tres dracmas de propina. Se limitaron a dejarnos a un lado del camino. Allí estábamos:Malcolm, con su mochila y su cuchillo por todo equipaje, y Tyson y yo, todavía con la ropa de gimnasia chamuscada.

*-x-*

-Claramente, habéis tenido un día llameante. -Rió Connor.

*-x-*

—Oh, dioses —dijo Malcolm observando la batalla, que proseguía con furia en la colina.

Lo que más me inquietaba no eran los toros en sí mismos, ni los diez héroes con armadura completa tratando de salvar sus traseros chapados en bronce. Lo que me preocupaba era que los toros corrían por toda la colina, incluso por el otro lado del pino. Aquello no era posible. Los límites mágicos del campamento impedían que los monstruos pasasen más allá del árbol de Thalia. Sin embargo, los toros metálicos lo hacían sin problemas.

*-x-*

Los dioses miraron a sus hijos con horror.

-¿Cómo es posible? -Dijo Hermes.

las miradas de los semidioses se dirigieron de nuevo a Luke.

*-x-*

Uno de los héroes gritó:

—¡Patrulla de frontera, a mí! —Era la voz de una chica: una voz bronca que me resultó conocida.

«¿Patrulla de frontera?», pensé. En el campamento no había ninguna patrulla de frontera.

*-x-*

La hija de Ares bufó.

-El chico listo tiene razón al llamarte Sesos de alga.

*-x-*

—Es Clarisse —dijo Malcolm—. Venga, tenemos que ayudarla.

*-x-*

-Qué simpático principito.

*-x-*

Normalmente, correr en socorro de Clarisse no habría ocupado un lugar muy destacado en mi lista de prioridades; era una de las peores abusonas de todo el campamento. Cuando nos conocimos trató de introducir mi cabeza en un váter. Además, era hija de Ares, y yo había tenido un grave encontronazo con su padre el verano anterior, de manera que ahora el dios de la guerra y todos sus hijos me odiaban.

*-x-*

-Soy hija de Ares, como dice en el libro. Mis hermanos y yo buscamos pelea con todo el mundo. Es nuestra naturaleza. Haber si aprendes de una vez Prisi.

-¿Quieres probar de nuevo el agua del retrete la Rue?

-¿Quieres que te rompa los dientes de un puñetazo Pringado?

-¡De eso nada! -Chilló Will. -¿Sabes lo agotador que es la reconstrucción dental? Claaaroo… como tú no tienes que arreglárselos después…

-¿Qué te pasa Solecillo? ¿Tienes la regla?

-¡Deja a mi hermano en paz la Rue!

-Ya está el enano gruñendo.

-¿Quieres pelear? Porque no me importaría hacerlo.

-¡Basta! ¡Michael, siéntate! -Exclamó Lee.

-Y tú, la Rue, deja de incordiar.

-Eres un aburrido Fletcher.

*-x-*

Aun así, estaba metida en un aprieto. Los guerreros que iban con ella se habían dispersado y corrían aterrorizados ante la embestida de los toros, y varias franjas de hierba alrededor del pino habían empezado a arder. Uno de los héroes gritaba y agitaba los brazos mientras corría en círculo con el penacho de su casco en llamas, como un fogoso mohawk.

*-x-*

Hermes y sus hijos se rieron.

-Ahora nos reímos. Pero en ese momento… No fue para nada divertido. -Dijo Travis.

*-x-*

La armadura de la propia Clarisse estaba muy chamuscada, y luchaba con el mango roto de una lanza: el otro extremo había quedado incrustado inútilmente en la articulación del hombro de un toro metálico.

Destapé mi bolígrafo y con un temblor empezó a crecer, a hacerse más pesado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuve la espada de bronce Anaklusmos en mis manos.

*-x-*

-Si mi lanza no sirvió, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu espada lo hará?

*-x-*

—Tyson, quédate aquí. No quiero que corras más riesgos.

—¡No! —dijo Malcolm—. Lo necesitamos.

Yo le miré.

—Es un mortal. Tuvo suerte con las bolas de fuego, pero lo que no puede…

*-x-*

-No es un mortal.

-Ahora lo sé. -Refunfuñó el hijo de Poseidón ante la pulla de su hermano.

*-x-*

—Percy, ¿Sabes quiénes son ésos de ahí arriba? Son los toros de Cólquide, obra del mismísimo Hefesto; no podemos combatir con ellos sin el Filtro Solar FPS Cincuenta Mil de Medea, o acabaremos carbonizados.

*-x-*

El dios de la herrería se frotó las sienes.

*-x-*

—¿Qué cosa… de Medea?

Malcolm hurgó en su mochila y soltó una maldición.

—Tenía un frasco de esencia de coco tropical en la mesilla de noche de mi casa. Tenía que haberlo traído, jolines.

*-x-*

Todos los semidioses y algunos dioses se quedaron mirando al rubio sin entender.

*-x-*

Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no hacerle demasiadas preguntas, pues sólo lograba quedar todavía más desconcertado.

—Mira, no sé de que estás hablando, pero no voy a permitir queTyson acabe frito.

*-x-*

-Tan noble… -Suspiró Apolo de manera soñadora.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mis hijos.

-Tú tienes al mío enganchado como si fueras un pulpo.

-No es lo mismo. Lee es especial.

-¿Estás insinuando que no soy especial?

Tritón bufó.

-Claro que no lo eres Hermanito. -Dijo la última palabra con desdén.

-Percy… No es eso lo que quiero decir…

-No papá. Ya me ha quedado claro. -Dijo el joven dramáticamente.

-Vamos hijo. No te lo tomes a pecho.

El semidiós se acercó al sillón en el que estaba Nico y se subió a su lado.

Automáticamente, el sofá se agrandó.

-Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría sentado allí antes. -Comentó Bianca.

Trató de sentarse al otro lado de su hermano, pero el sofá se quedó como estaba.

Percy aseguraba que incluso se había estrechado.

La hija de Hades puso mala cara y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo.

-Oye Percy… Es mi paciente…

-¿Qué quieres decir Will?

-Que yo debería estar ahí.

-No voy a quitarme de aquí. Me gusta abrazar a Nico.

El ojiverde frotó su mejilla contra la del otro semidiós.

Nico estaba muy sonrojado.

El hijo de Apolo y el de Poseidón comenzaron a pelear por el sofá.

Cuando Solace se sentó al otro lado para tratar de empujar al otro joven, el sofá creció haciendo que cayera encima de Nico.

Will abrazó a di Angelo con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -Inquirió el rey de los fantasmas.

-Se llama abrazo.

Percy le abrazó por el otro lado.

-¡Es mío!

-¡Yo soy el médico!

-¡Yo le conocí primero!

-¡A mí me gusta!

-¡A mí también!

Cuando ambos gritaron eso, todos los semidioses se quedaron mirándolos con asombro y sorpresa.

-¡Soltadme! ¡Los dos!

ninguno le hizo caso a Nico.

-¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Soltadme! ¡Ahora!

Percy muy decidido e impulsivo como era, puso sus labios contra los de Nico.

El hijo del dios de los muertos estaba tan sorprendido que no se movió.

Debido a la insistencia del mayor, di Angelo correspondió el beso.

Will muy indignado, colocó sus labios cerca de los de los otros adolescentes. Con una sonrisa, el hijo de Poseidón se apartó y dejó que el sanador besara al menor de los tres.

Después, cuando se separaron, Percy tomó los labios de Will con brusquedad.

más tarde, Nico les fulminaba con la mirada mientras ellos colocaban la cara en su cuello.

-¡Me hacéis cosquillas idiotas!

Solace y Jackson le dieron besos juguetones.

-¡Dejad de profanar a mi inocente Nico!

-Venga ya Hades. Relájate un poco. -Dijo Afrodita.

Había decorado el palacio. Ahora todo era de color rosa.

*-x-*

—Percy…

—Tyson, mantente alejado. —Alcé mi espada—. Vamos allá.

Él intentó protestar, pero yo ya estaba corriendo colina arriba, hacia Clarisse, que ordenaba a gritos a su patrulla que se colocara en formación de falange; era una buena idea. Los pocos que la escuchaban se alinearon hombro con hombro y juntaron sus escudos. Formaron un cerco de bronce erizado de lanzas que asomaban por encima como pinchos de puercoespín.

Por desgracia, Clarisse sólo había conseguido reunir a seis campistas; los otros cuatro seguían corriendo con el casco en se apresuró a ayudarlos. Retó a uno de los toros para que le embistiera y luego se volvió invisible, lo cual dejó al monstruo completamente confundido.

*-x-*

-Un plan digno de Atenea.

-Ya hablas de ti en tercera persona.

-Habló… -Susurró Artemisa mirando a su hermano gemelo.

*-x-*

El otro corría a embestir el cerco defensivo de Clarisse.

Yo estaba aún a mitad de la cuesta, no lo bastante cerca como para echar una mano. Clarisse ni siquiera me había visto.

El toro corría a una velocidad mortífera pese a su enorme tamaño; su pellejo de metal resplandecía al sol. Tenía rubíes del tamaño de un puño en lugar de ojos y cuernos de plata bruñida, y cuando abría las bisagras de su boca exhalaba una abrasadora columna de llamas.

—¡Mantened la formación! —ordenó Clarisse a sus guerreros.

De Clarisse podían decirse muchas otras cosas, pero no que no fuera valiente. Era una chica más bien grandullona, con los ojos crueles de su padre, y parecía haber nacido para llevar la armadura griega de combate.

*-x-*

-Me alagas Prisi.

El hijo de Poseidón no contestó.

Estaba muy ocupado frotando su nariz contra el cuello de Nico.

*-x-*

Aún así, yo no veía cómo se las iba a arreglar para resistir la embestida de aquel toro.

Por si fuera poco, el otro toro se cansó de buscar a Malcolm y, girando sobre sí, se situó a espaldas de Clarisse, dispuesto a embestirla por la retaguardia.

*-x-*

Ares gruñó.

*-x-*

—¡Detrás de ti! —chillé—. ¡Cuidado!

No debería haber dicho nada, porque lo único que conseguí fue sobresaltarla. El toro n.° 1 se estrelló contra su escudo y la falange se rompió; Clarisse salió despedida hacia atrás y aterrizó en una franja de terreno quemada y todavía llena de brasas. Después de tumbarla, el toro bombardeó a los demás héroes con su aliento ardiente y fundió sus escudos, dejándolos sin protección. Ellos arrojaron sus armas y echaron a correr, mientras el toro n.° 2 se dirigía hacia Clarisse para liquidarla.

*-x-*

Chris sujetó la mano de su novia con fuerza.

Clarisse iba a apartársela, pero decidió confortar al hijo de Hermes.

*-x-*

Me lancé de un salto y la sujeté por las correas de su armadura. Conseguí arrastrarla y sacarla de en medio, justo cuando el n.° 2 pasaba como un tren de carga. Le di un mandoble con Contracorriente y le hice un gran corte en el flanco, pero el monstruo se limitó a chirriar y crujir, y no se detuvo.

*-x-*

-En ese momento os habría venido bien un usuario del fuego. -Dijo Atenea.

-Valdez. -Susurró Nico.

*-x-*

No me había tocado, aunque percibí el calor de su pellejo metálico; con aquella temperatura corporal habría derretido un helado más deprisa que un microondas.

—¡Suéltame! —Clarisse me aporreaba la mano—. ¡Maldito seas, Percy!

La dejé en un montículo junto al pino y me volví para hacer frente a los toros. Ahora estábamos en la parte interior de la colina y desde allí se dominaba el valle del Campamento Mestizo: las cabañas, los campos de entrenamiento, la Casa Grande; todo aquello corría peligro si nos vencían los toros.

Malcolm ordenó a los demás héroes que se dispersaran y mantuvieran distraídos a aquellos monstruos.

El n.° 1 describió un amplio círculo para venir hacia mí. Mientras cruzaba la cima de la colina, donde los límites mágicos deberían haberlo detenido, redujo un poco la velocidad, como si estuviera luchando con un fuerte viento; pero enseguida lo atravesó y continuó acercándose al galope.

*-x-*

-Seguro que te encantó tratar de destruir a tus hermanos. -Dijo Travis con molestia.

-Yo no… -Trató de justificarse Luke.

-¡pero lo habrías hecho! ¿Eso es lo que te importamos? ¿Lo que significamos para ti? -Espetó Connor.

-Y después te quejas de que papá no nos presta atención. Pero él al menos tiene escusa. ¿Cuál es la tuya para traicionarnos? -Secundó Travis.

-Chicos yo…

-No digas nada Castellan. Nada de lo que digas nos hará cambiar la opinión que tenemos sobre ti. -Dijo Connor.

-¿Recuerdas a nuestro hermano Liam? ¿Aquel al que juraste proteger? ¿El que te declaró sus sentimientos a pesar de que ambos fuérais hijos de Hermes? ¿A que no sabes dónde está?

Luke apretó los dientes.

-Aunque… Si traicionaste a Malcolm y trataste de matar a Thalia… Que eran tus primeros hermanos… ¿Qué te iba a importar lo que nos pasara a nosotros?

El mayor de los hijos de Hermes respiraba trabajosamente.

-¡A Liam lo mató uno de tus soldados! ¡Murió por tu culpa!

-¡Cállate! ¡Travis cállate!

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Vaya novedad.

-¡Aún no ha pasado! ¡No ha pasado!

Luke se levantó y echó a correr en dirección a sus hermanos.

Ellos se apartaron de él como si quemara.

-¡No ha pasado! ¡No he traicionado a nadie! ¡No he hecho nada!

-¡Pero ibas a hacerlo!

Castellan logró atrapar a sus hermanos pequeños entre sus brazos.

Travis y Connor le daban puñetazos en la espalda tratando de que Castellan les soltara. Sin embargo, el mayor no lo hizo.

Finalmente, los tres se abrazaron mientras lloraban.

Era un momento privado entre los tres así que Chris decidió continuar leyendo.

*-x-*

El toro n.° 2 se volvió también para embestirme; chisporroteaba y arrojaba fuego por el corte que le había hecho en el flanco. Yo no sabía si podía sentir dolor, pero sus ojos de rubí parecían mirarme furiosos, como si se tratara ya de una cuestión personal.

*-x-*

-Todos los monstruos tienen una venganza personal contra ti. -Dijo Grover.

-No hace falta que lo jures. -murmuró el hijo del dios del mar.

*-x-*

No podía combatir con los dos toros al mismo tiempo, tenía que tumbar primero al n.° 2 y cortarle la cabeza antes de que el n.° 1 me embistiera otra vez. Sentía los brazos cansados y me di cuenta de que hacía mucho que no me ejercitaba en el manejo de Contracorriente y había perdido mucha práctica.

*-x-*

Quirón frunció el ceño de manera desaprobadora.

*-x-*

Me disponía a atacar cuando el toro n.° 2 me lanzó una llamarada; rodé hacia un lado mientras el aire se convertía en una oleada de puro calor y me arrebataba el oxígeno de los pulmones.

*-x-*

Poseidón y Sally miraban a su hijo como si éste fuera a desaparecersi se les ocurría parpadear.

*-x-*

Tropecé con algo

—tal vez una raíz— y sentí dolor en el tobillo; aun así, me las arreglé para lanzar un mandoble con la espada y le corté un trozo del hocico. El monstruo se alejó al galope, enloquecido y ofuscado, pero antes de que pudiese regodearme demasiado, noté que me costaba incorporarme. Lo intenté otra vez y me falló la pierna izquierda; tenía un esguince en el tobillo, o quizá estuviera roto.

*-x-*

Will no pudo evitar mirar a Percy con preocupación.

*-x-*

El toro n.° 1 arremetió directamente hacia mí, y no había modo de apartarse de su camino, ni siquiera a rastras.

—¡Tyson, ayúdalo! —gritóMalcolm.

No muy lejos, cerca ya de la cima,Tyson gimió:

—¡No puedo… pasar!

—¡Yo, Malcolm Chase, te autorizo a entrar en el Campamento Mestizo!

*-x-*

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Mientras tanto, Afrodita seguía añadiendo flores y corazones por toda la sala.

*-x-*

Un trueno pareció sacudir la colina y, de repente, apareció Tyson como propulsado por un cañón.

—¡Percy necesita ayuda! —gritó.

Se interpuso entre el toro y yo justo cuando el monstruo desataba una lluvia de fuego de proporciones nucleares.

—¡Tyson! —chillé.

La explosión se arremolinó a su alrededor como un tornado rojo. Sólo se veía la silueta oscura de su cuerpo, y tuve la horrible certeza de que mi amigo acababa de convertirse en un montón de ceniza.

*-x-*

-Si Malcolm le ha pedido ayuda es por algo. -Comentó Chris.

*-x-*

Pero cuando las llamas se extinguieron,Tyson seguía en pie, completamente ileso; ni siquiera sus ropas andrajosas se habían chamuscado. El toro debía de estar tan sorprendido como yo, porque antes de que pudiese soltar una segunda ráfaga, Tyson cerró los puños y empezó a darle mamporros en el hocico.

—¡Vaca mala!

*-x-*

Percy sonrió con la cara oculta aún en el cuello de Nico.

El joven refunfuñaba y gruñía, pero no ponía mucho empeño en hacer que sus molestos acompañantes se separaran de él.

*-x-*

Sus puños abrieron un cráter en el morro de bronce y dos pequeñas columnas de fuego empezaron a salirle por las orejas. Tyson lo golpeó otra vez y el bronce se arrugó bajo su puño como si fuese chapa de aluminio. Ahora la cabeza del toro parecía una marioneta vuelta del revés como un guante.

*-x-*

-Mi vaca mala… -Suspiró Hefesto.

-¡Pero si sabe hacer bromas! -Chilló Apolo.

*-x-*

—¡Abajo! —gritabaTyson.

El toro se tambaleó y se derrumbó por fin sobre el lomo; sus patas se agitaron en el aire débilmente y su cabeza abollada empezó a humear.

Malcolm se me acercó corriendo para ver cómo estaba.

Yo notaba el tobillo como lleno de ácido, pero él me dio de beber un poco de néctar olímpico de su cantimplora y enseguida volví a sentirme mejor.

*-x-*

-¿Qué harías sin mí?

-Claramente habría muerto más de una vez.

*-x-*

En el aire se esparcía un olor a chamusquina que procedía de mí mismo, según descubrí luego: se me había quemado el vello de los brazos.

—¿Y el otro toro? —pregunté.

Él señaló hacia el pie de la colina. Clarisse se había ocupado de la Vaca Mala n.° 2. Le había atravesado la pata trasera con una lanza de bronce celestial. Ahora, con el hocico medio destrozado y un corte enorme en el flanco, intentaba moverse a cámara lenta y caminaba en círculo como un caballito de carrusel.

*-x-*

-Es una pena. -Comentó Charles.

*-x-*

Clarisse se quitó el casco y vino a nuestro encuentro. Un mechón de su grasiento pelo castaño humeaba todavía, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta.

—¡Lo has estropeado todo! —me gritó—. ¡Lo tenía perfectamente controlado!

*-x-*

Castor y Pólux bufaron.

-Sí claro. -Dijo Ethan.

*-x-*

Me quedé demasiado estupefacto para poder responder.

Malcolm le soltó entre dientes:

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Clarisse.

—¡Arggg! —gruñó ella—. ¡No vuelvas a intentar salvarme nunca más!

*-x-*

-De nada la Rue.

-Piérdete Pringado.

*-x-*

—Clarisse —dijo Malcolm—, tienes varios heridos.

Eso pareció devolverla a la realidad; incluso ella se preocupaba por los soldados bajo su mando.

—Vuelvo enseguida —masculló, y echó a caminar penosamente para evaluar los daños.

Miré aTyson.

—No estás muerto.

Tyson bajó la mirada, como avergonzado.

—Lo siento. Quería ayudar. Te he desobedecido.

*-x-*

-¡Tysercy! ¡Los shippeo!

Percy levantó el rostro para mirar a Afrodita con cara de espanto.

-¡Es adorable! ¡Tyson es adorable! -Chilló Hestia sorprendiéndolos a todos.

*-x-*

—Es culpa mía —dijo Malcolm—. No tenía alternativa, debía dejar que Tyson cruzara la línea para salvarte, si no, habrías acabado muerto.

—¿Dejarle cruzar la línea? —pregunté—. Pero…

—Percy —dijo él—, ¿Has observado a Tyson de cerca? Quiero decir, su cara; olvídate de la niebla y míralo de verdad.

*-x-*

-Si es que eres lento. Aunque no me extraña… Teniendo al padre que tienes…

-Atenea… Disfruto cuando te metes con mi hermano… pero si te metes con mi padre, sentirás en tu piel arañas u hormigas.

-Eres un bándalo. Igual que tu padre.

-Yo no soy el que está castigado.

-No cantes victoria tan rápido bicho verde.

*-x-*

La niebla hace que los humanos vean solamente lo que su cerebro es capaz de procesar, y yo sabía que también podía confundir a los semidioses, pero aun así…

Miré a Tyson a la cara; no era fácil. Siempre me había costado mirarlo directamente, aunque nunca había entendido muy bien por qué. Creía que era porque siempre tenía mantequilla de cacahuete entre sus dientes retorcidos. Me obligué a concentrarme en su enorme narizota bulbosa y luego, un poco más arriba, en sus ojos.

No, no en sus ojos.

En su ojo. Un enorme ojo marrón en mitad de la frente, con espesas pestañas y grandes lagrimones deslizándose por ambas mejillas.

*-x-*

-Por fin se da cuenta -Dijo Atenea.

-Tú ni siquiera creías que pudiera ser un cíclope. -Comentó Hermes.

*-x-*

.—Ty… son —tartamudeé—. Eres un…

—Un cíclope —confirmó Malcolm—. Casi un bebé, por su aspecto. Probablemente por esa razón no podía traspasar la línea mágica con tanta facilidad como los toros. Tyson es uno de los huérfanos sin techo.

—¿De los qué?

—Están en casi todas las grandes ciudades —dijo Malcolm con repugnancia—. Son… errores, Percy. Hijos de los espíritus de la naturaleza y de los dioses; bueno, de un dios en particular, la mayor parte de las veces… Y no siempre salen bien. Nadie los quiere y acaban abandonados; enloquecen poco a poco en las calles. No sé cómo te habrás encontrado con éste, pero es evidente que le caes bien. Debemos llevarlo ante Quirón para que él decida qué hacer.

*-x-*

-Eso es tan triste… -Dijo Hestia con la voz temblorosa.

Poseidón se ruborizó levemente ante la mirada ceñuda de Lee.

*-x-*

—Pero el fuego… ¿Cómo…?

—Es un cíclope. —Malcolm hizo una pausa, como si estuviese recordando algo desagradable—. Y los cíclopes trabajan en las fraguas de los dioses; son inmunes al fuego. Eso es lo que intentaba explicarte.

Yo estaba completamente estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta?

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. La ladera de la colina seguía ardiendo y los heridos requerían atención. Y aún había dos toros de bronce escacharrados de los que había que deshacerse y que, mucho me temía, no cabrían en nuestros contenedores de reciclaje.

*-x-*

-Tirarlos al mar. -Sugirió Atenea.

Eso hizo enfurecer a Percy, Poseidón y Tritón.

-A ti te voy a tirar. Pero al Tártaro. -Gruñó el dios de los caballos.

*-x-*

Clarisse regresó y se limpió el hollín de la frente.

—Jackson, si puedes sostenerte, ponte de pie. Tenemos que llevar los heridos a la Casa Grande e informar aTántalo de lo ocurrido.

*-x-*

-¿Tántalo? -Se sorprendió Hades. -¿Qué hace ese impresentable allí?

*-x-*

—¿Tántalo?

—El director de actividades —aclaró Clarisse con impaciencia.

—El director de actividades es Quirón. Además, ¿Dónde estáArgos? Él es el jefe de seguridad. Debería estar aquí.

Clarisse puso cara avinagrada.

—Argos fue despedido. Habéis estado demasiado tiempo fuera, vosotros dos. Las cosas han cambiado.

*-x-*

Hera se puso furiosa.

-Cuando venga ése al que llamo marido, se va a enterar.

*-x-*

—Pero Quirón… Él lleva más de tres mil años enseñando a los chicos a combatir con monstruos; no puede haberse ido así, sin más. ¿Qué ha pasado?

*-x-*

El centauro suspiró.

*-x-*

—Pues… que ha pasado —me espetó, señalando el árbol deThalia.

Todos los campistas conocían la historia de aquel árbol. Tres años atrás, Grover,Malcolm y otros dos semidioses llamados Thalia y Luke habían llegado al Campamento Mestizo perseguidos por un auténtico ejército de monstruos. Cuando los acorralaron finalmente en la cima de la colina, Thalia, una hija de Zeus, había decidido hacerles frente allí mismo para dar tiempo a que sus amigos se pusieran a salvo. Su padre, Zeus, al ver que iba a morir, se apiadó de ella y la convirtió en un pino. Su espíritu había reforzado los límites mágicos del campamento, protegiéndolo contra los monstruos, y el pino había permanecido allí desde entonces, lleno de salud y vigor.

*-x-*

-Podría haber chamuscado ese estúpido pino. -Masculló Hera.

Casi todos los que estaban en esa sala, la fulminaron con la mirada.

*-x-*

Pero ahora sus agujas se habían vuelto amarillas; había un enorme montón esparcido en torno a la base del árbol. En el centro del tronco, a un metro de altura, se veía una marca del tamaño de un orificio de bala de donde rezumaba savia verde.

Fue como si un puñal de hielo me atravesara el pecho. Ahora comprendía por qué se hallaba en peligro el campamento: las fronteras mágicas habían empezado a fallar porque el árbol de Thalia se estaba muriendo. Alguien lo había envenenado.

*-x-*

Travis y Connor pellizcaron a Luke.

Éste suspiró de manera temblorosa y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Si tú sentiste cómo un puñal te atravesaba el pecho, imagínate lo que sentí yo. -Comentó la teniente de las cazadoras.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Dijo Chris.

-Yo leeré el siguiente. -Intervino Malcolm.

Chris le lanzó el libro que el rubio atrapó al vuelo.

Cuando lo abrió por el siguiente capítulo, una luz rosa cubrió el salón de los tronos.

*-x-*

Nota:

¿Queréis que Quirón sea emparejado con alguien?

¿Con quién?

¿Quién queréis que sea el siguiente en aparecer?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes y los libros le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Solo las intervenciones y los OCs son míos.

Nota: ¿Habéis leído The burning maze? Yo sí.

*-x-*

La luz se desvaneció dejando caer una esfera.

-¡Hades! ¡Sácame de aquí! Los espíritus no dejan de pedir cosas, las furias me miran con hambre y Caronte ha dicho que no me dejará tranquilo hasta que no le suba el sueldo. Además… ¿Qué es todo este papeleo? ¿Y yo cómo hidras voy a saber a qué lugar pertenece cada alma?

En la imagen neblinosa se veía a Zeus huyendo de varios esqueletos y espíritus.

-Se me pegan al traje. -Se indignó. -Y aquí ni siquiera puedo utilizar mis poderes. Creo que he pasado en este sitio como dos años.

El dios del inframundo rió satisfecho y con un movimiento de la mano como si espantara una mosca, hizo desvanecer la esfera.

*-x-*

Capítulo 5. Me asignan un nuevo compañero de cabaña.

*-x-*

-Apuesto a que Zeus ya te estaría armando un drama por esto. -Comentó Hefesto.

-¿Has tenido otro hijo? ¿O…? -Preguntó Apolo.

-¿O reconocerás a Tyson el cíclope? -Finalizó Hermes.

-Eso es absurdo. -Bufó Tritón.

-A ti te hace falta un buen polvo chaval. -Comentó el dios del vino mirando un catálogo.

-Y a ti te hacen falta gafas primito. eso que pretendes leer, está al rebés.

*-x-*

¿Alguna vez has llegado a casa y te has encontrado tu habitación hecha un lío? ¿Acaso algún alma caritativa (hola, mamá) ha intentado «limpiarla» y, de repente, ya no logras encontrar nada? E incluso si no falta nada, ¿no has tenido la inquietante sensación de que alguien había estado husmeando entre tus pertenencias y sacándole el polvo a todo con cera abrillantadora al limón?

*-x-*

-Lo primero sí. Lo último… no tanto. -Dijo Connor.

-Aunque en nuestro caso, sabemos que si tocan nuestras cosas seguro que nos falta algo.

*-x-*

Así es como me sentí al ver el Campamento Mestizo de nuevo.

Aprimera vista, las cosas no parecían tan diferentes. La Casa Grande seguía en su sitio, con su tejado azul a dos aguas y su galería cubierta alrededor; los campos de fresas seguían tostándose al sol. Los mismos edificios griegos con sus blancas columnas continuaban diseminados por el valle: el anfiteatro, el ruedo de arena y el pabellón del comedor, desde donde se dominaba el estuario de Long Island Sound. Y acurrucadas entre los bosques y el arroyo, las cabañas de siempre: un estrafalario conjunto de doce edificios, cada uno de los cuales representaba a un dios del Olimpo.

*-x-*

-El campamento no es estrafalario. -gruñó Malcolm.

-Bueno… La parte de las cabañas… Tan diferentes entre sí… sí que lo es. -Rebatió Luke.

-Tú calla Castellan.

*-x-*

Pero ahora el peligro estaba en el aire y podías percibir que algo iba mal; en vez de jugar al voleibol en la arena, los consejeros y los sátiros estaban almacenando armas en el cobertizo de las herramientas. En el lindero del bosque había ninfas armadas con arcos y flechas charlando inquietas, y el bosque mismo tenía un aspecto enfermizo, la hierba del prado se había vuelto de un pálido amarillo y las marcas de fuego en la ladera de la colina resaltaban como feas cicatrices.

*-x-*

Deméter y Perséfone fruncieron el ceño con molestia.

Todo el mundo tendía siempre a destruir la naturaleza.

-Voy a quemarlos a ellos a ver qué tal les sienta. -Dijo la reina del inframundo entre dientes.

*-x-*

Alguien había desbaratado mi lugar preferido de este mundo, y no me sentía… bueno, ni medianamente contento.

*-x-*

-No eras el único con esa sensación. -Intervino Lee.

Poseidón estaba besando su cuello y el principio de su torso tratando de obtener algún tippo de reacción en él.

El hijo de Apolo se dejaba hacer. Podría aguantar bastantes estímulos.

*-x-*

Mientras nos encaminábamos a la Casa Grande, reconocí a un montón de chavales del verano pasado, pero nadie se detuvo a charlar. Nadie me dio la bienvenida. Algunos reaccionaron al ver a Tyson, pero la mayoría pasó de largo con aire sombrío y continuó con sus tareas, como llevar mensajes o acarrear espadas para que las afilasen en las piedras de amolar. El campamento parecía una escuela militar, y sé de lo que hablo, créeme, a mí me habían expulsado de un par.

*-x-*

-Para eso sois entrenados.

Varias miradas fulminantes se clavaron en la diosa del matrimonio.

-No te imagino en una escuela militar. -Comentó Chris tras mirar un rato al hijo del dios de los mares.

-Seguro que le daban todos y le ganaban hasta los de cursos inferiores.

-¿Cómo dices Clarisse? Es que con tanta agua del váter que tragaste, no te he oído bien.

La chica gruñó.

*-x-*

Nada de todo eso le importaba aTyson, pues estaba absolutamente fascinado por lo que veía.

—¿Qués—eso? —preguntó asombrado.

—Los establos de los pegasos —le dije—. Los caballos voladores.

*-x-*

-A mí la primera vez que me dijeron que existían los pegasos, me reí. -Recordó Will.

-Me miraste con cara de: ¿Este se ha vuelto loco? -Intervino Lee.

El dios de los mares seguía intentando obtener algún tipo de reacción besando y lamiendo su piel.

*-x-*

—¿Qués—eso?

—Ah… los baños.

*-x-*

-Te ha faltado decir que allí fue donde la Rue tragó agua. -Comentó Michael.

-Cierra el pico enano.

*-x-*

—¿Qués—eso?

—Las cabañas de los campistas; si no saben quién es tu progenitor olímpico, te asignan la cabaña de Hermes (esa marrón de allí), hasta que determinan tu procedencia. Una vez que lo saben, te ponen en el grupo de tu padre o tu madre.

Me miró maravillado.

—¿Tú… tienes cabaña?

—La número tres. —Señalé un edificio bajo de color verde, construido con piedras marinas.

*-x-*

-La mejor de todas. -Añadió Poseidón.

Los demás dioses y semidioses comenzaron a discutir sobre cual era la mejor cabaña.

Todos daban argumentos y rebatían los que daban los demás.

Cansada, Hestia dijo que la mejor parte del campamento era la hoguera y nadie pudo contrariar eso

.*-x-*

—¿Tienes amigos en la cabaña?

—No. Sólo yo. —En realidad no me apetecía explicárselo, contarle la verdad embarazosa: yo era el único que ocupaba aquella cabaña porque se suponía que no debía estar vivo. Los Tres Grandes (Zeus, Poseidón y Hades) habían hecho un pacto después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para no tener más hijos con los mortales. Nosotros éramos más poderosos que los mestizos corrientes. Éramos demasiado impredecibles. Cuando nos enfurecíamos teníamos tendencia a crear problemas… como la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por ejemplo. El pacto de los Tres Grandes se había roto sólo dos veces: una, cuando Zeus engendró a Thalia; otra, cuando Poseidón me engendró a mí. Ninguno de los dos tendríamos que haber nacido.

*-x-*

-Estoy de acuerdo con que no deberías haber nacido. -Gruñó Tritón.

Su padre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que el dios menor ignoró.

-Eso me suena a celos. -Canturrearon Travis y Connor.

*-x-*

Thalia había acabado convirtiéndose en un pino a los doce años. Yo… bueno, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no seguir su ejemplo; tenía pesadillas sobre aquello en lo que podría convertirme Poseidón si alguna vez me encontraba al borde de la muerte. Quizá en plancton, o en un alga flotante.

*-x-*

-Eso no estaría mal. -Dijo el mencionado pensativo.

Percy gimió horrorizado.

-Secundo la moción del señor Poseidón.

-¿Ves hijo? Chase entiende.

*-x-*

Cuando llegamos a la Casa Grande, encontramos a Quirón en su apartamento, escuchando su música favorita de los años sesenta mientras preparaba el equipaje en sus alforjas. Supongo que debería mencionarlo: Quirón es un centauro. De cintura para arriba parece un tipo normal de mediana edad, con un pelo castaño rizado y una barba desaliñada; de cintura para abajo es un caballo blanco. Para pasar por humano, comprime la mitad inferior de su cuerpo en una silla de ruedas mágica. De hecho, se hizo pasar por mi profesor de Latín cuando yo cursaba sexto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo —siempre que el techo sea lo bastante alto— prefiere pasearse con su apariencia de centauro.

*-x-*

-¿Vas a repetirlo todo de nuevo, genio? -Se quejó Clarisse.

Jackson se encogió de hombros.

*-x-*

Nada más verlo,Tyson se detuvo en seco.

—¡Poni! —exclamó en una especie de arrebato.

*-x-*

Charles no pudo evitar sonreír. Le caía genial ese cíclope.

*-x-*

Quirón se volvió con aire ofendido.

—¿Cómo dices?

Malcolm corrió a abrazarlo.

—Quirón, ¿qué está pasando? No irás a marcharte, ¿verdad? —le dijo con voz temblorosa. Quirón era como un segundo padre para él.

Él le alborotó el pelo y le miró con una sonrisa bondadosa.

—Hola, niño. Y Percy, cielos. Has crecido mucho este año.

*-x-*

-Cuanto sentimentalismo. -Se quejó Ares. -¿Cuando viene la parte de las peleas?

-pero si acabamos de leer una justo antes. -Dijo Hermes.

-No ha sido suficiente para mí.

El pequeño Alejandro gorgeó de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

Tragué saliva.

—Clarisse ha dicho que tú… que te han…

—¡Despedido! —Había una chispa de humor negro en su mirada—. Bueno, alguien debía cargar con la culpa porque el señor Zeus estaba sumamente disgustado. ¡El árbol que creó con el espíritu de su hija ha sido envenenado! El señor D tenía que castigar a alguien.

*-x-*

Los campistas miraron ceñudos al dios del vino.

Él se hizo el desentendido con su revista colocada del revés.

*-x-*

—A alguien que no fuera él —refunfuñé. Sólo pensar en el director, el señor D, ya me enfurecía.

—¡Pero es una locura! —exclamó Malcolm—. ¡Tú no puedes haber tenido nada que ver con el envenenamiento del árbol deThalia!

—Sin embargo —repuso Quirón suspirando—, algunos en el Olimpo ya no confían en mí, dadas las circunstancias.

*-x-*

-Bobadas. -Gruñó Michael. -La culpa es de la estúpida idealización de Castellan y de sus seguidores igual de estúpidos.

Luke iba a decir algo pero el hijo de Apolo le detuvo con una mirada.

-No te atrevas a justificar tus hechos. No me importa que del tiempo del que tu vienes, aún no hayas hecho nada. Sé lo que viví y tengo bien presentes a todas y cada una de las personas que perdimos. Así que no me vengas con lloriqueos y arrepentimientos que no sirven de nada cuando a ti no te importó acabar con la vida de tu familia. Porque eso es lo que somos los campistas. Familia. Nos tenemos los unos a los otros porque nuestros progenitores divinos están demasiado ocupados discutiendo entre ellos por leyes más antiguas que… Y ocupados en tener más y más hijos con personas que puede que no los quieran por lo que son. ¿Y nosotros hemos pensado en revelarnos? ¿En crear una guerra? No. Nosotros nos jodemos y vivimos con lo que nos toca.

Tras decir eso, el joven se apoyó contra el pecho de Tommy y dejó a Chase continuar leyendo.

El rubio hijo de Hermes se había quedado sin palabras.

Yew tenía razón.

*-x-*

—¿Qué circunstancias? —pregunté.

Su rostro se ensombreció. Metió en las alforjas un diccionario de Latín—Inglés, mientras la voz de Frank Sinatra seguía sonando en su equipo de música.

Tyson seguía contemplándolo, totalmente flipado. Gimoteó como si quisiera acariciarle el lomo pero tuviera miedo de acercarse.

*-x-*

La diosa del hogar miró el libro con ternura.

Para ser un cíclope era bastante dulce.

*-x-*

—¿Poni?

Quirón lo miró con desdén.

—Mi estimado cíclope, soy un cen—tau—ro.

—Quirón —le dije—, ¿qué ha pasado con el árbol?

El meneó la cabeza tristemente.

—El veneno utilizado contra el pino de Thalia ha salido del inframundo, Percy. Una sustancia que ni siquiera yo había visto nunca; tiene que proceder de algún monstruo de las profundidades del Tártaro.

*-x-*

Travis le dio un puñetazo en el pecho a su hermano mayor.

Técnicamente no había sido él, al menos no ese Luke, pero tenía que desquitarse con alguien.

*-x-*

—Entonces, ya sabemos quién es el responsable. Cro…

—No invoques el nombre del señor de los titanes, Percy. Especialmente aquí y ahora.

—¡Pero el verano pasado intentó provocar una guerra civil en el Olimpo! Esto tiene que ser idea suya; habrá utilizado al traidor de Luke para hacerlo.

—Quizá —dijo Quirón—. Pero temo que me consideran responsable a mí porque no lo impedí ni puedo curar al árbol. Sólo le quedan unas semanas de vida. A menos…

*-x-*

-Es que para algunos, el concepto de familia no significa nada. -Dijo Thalia entre dientes.

*-x-*

—¿A menos que qué? —preguntóMalcolm.

—Nada —dijo Quirón—. Una idea estúpida. El valle entero sufre la acción del veneno; las fronteras mágicas se están deteriorando y el campamento mismo agoniza. Sólo hay una fuente mágica con fuerza suficiente para revertir los efectos de ese veneno. Pero se perdió hace siglos.

*-x-*

Atenea supo perfectamente de lo que hablaba el centauro.

Pero como había dicho, se había perdido hacía siglos.

*-x-*

—¿Qué es? —pregunté—. ¡Iremos a buscarla!

Quirón cerró las alforjas y pulsó el stop de su equipo de música. Luego se volvió, puso una mano en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos.

—Percy, tienes que prometerme que no actuarás de manera irreflexiva. Ya le dije a tu madre que no quería que vinieras este verano, es demasiado peligroso. Pero ya que has venido, quédate, entrénate a fondo y aprende a pelear. Y no salgas de aquí.

*-x-*

-Ay Quirón. Pides demasiado.

-Lo sé joven Connor. -Suspiró. -Fui un ingenuo.

Sonrió con calidez.

*-x-*

—¿Por qué? ¡Quiero hacer algo! No puedo dejar que las fronteras acaben fallando. Todo el campamento será…

—Arrasado por los monstruos —terminó Quirón—. Sí, eso me temo. ¡Pero no debes dejarte llevar por una decisión precipitada! Podría ser una trampa del señor de los titanes. ¡Acuérdate del verano pasado! Por poco acaba con tu vida.

Era cierto, pero aun así me moría por ayudar de alguna manera, y quería hacerle pagar a Cronos su comportamiento. Desde luego, uno tendería a creer que el señor de los titanes ya habría aprendido la lección eones atrás, cuando fue derrocado por los dioses. El hecho de que lo hubiesen despedazado en un millón de trozos y arrojado a las profundidades más oscuras del inframundo tendría que haberle indicado sutilmente que nadie quería ni verle. Pues no. Como era inmortal, seguía vivo allá abajo, en el Tártaro, sufriendo dolores eternos y deseando regresar para vengarse del Olimpo. No podía actuar por sí mismo, pero era un auténtico maestro en el arte de manipular la mente de los mortales e incluso de los dioses para que le hiciesen el trabajo sucio.

*-x-*

-Sutilmente, no. Es una grandísima directa. -Opinó Pólux.

Los dioses estaban mirando a Ares.

El dios de la guerra gruñó disgustado.

-Nadie me controla.

*-x-*

El envenenamiento tenía que ser cosa suya. ¿Quién, si no, podría ser tan vil como para atacar el árbol deThalia, lo único que quedaba de una semidiosa que había entregado su vida heroicamente para salvar a sus amigos?

*-x-*

Todos miraban a Luke como diciendo:

¿Escuchas eso?

*-x-*

Malcolm hacía esfuerzos para no llorar. Quirón le secó una lágrima de la mejilla.

—Permanece junto a Percy, niño —le dijo—. Y mantenlo a salvo. La profecía… ¡acuérdate!

—S—sí, lo haré.

—Hummm… —murmuré—. ¿Te refieres por casualidad a esa profecía superpeligrosa en la que yo aparezco, pero que los dioses os han prohibido que me contéis?

Nadie respondió.

*-x-*

-Eso es claramente un sí. -Aclaró Castor por si acaso.

*-x-*

—Está bien —dije entre dientes—. Sólo era para asegurarme.

—Quirón… —dijo Malcolm—. Tú me contaste que los dioses te habían hecho inmortal sólo mientras fueses necesario para entrenar a los héroes; si te echan del campamento…

—Jura que harás todo lo que puedas para mantener a Percy fuera de peligro —insistió él—. Júralo por el río Estigio.

*-x-*

-Está evadiendo la pregunta. Eso nunca es buena señal. -Apuntó Will.

*-x-*

—Lo juro… por el río Estigio —dijo Malcolm.

Un trueno retumbó.

—Muy bien —dijo Quirón, al parecer más aliviado—. Quizá recobre mi buen nombre y pueda volver. Hasta entonces, iré a visitar a mis parientes salvajes en los Everglades. Tal vez ellos conozcan algún antídoto contra el veneno que a mí se me ha olvidado. En todo caso, permaneceré en el exilio hasta que este asunto quede resuelto… de un modo u otro.

*-x-*

Todos suspiraron de manera temblorosa.

Los semidioses recordaban bien esos días de incertidumbre.

Tenían miedo de dormirse por si al despertar, los monstruos los habían invadido.

*-x-*

Malcolm ahogó un sollozo. Quirón le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con cierta torpeza.

—Bueno, bueno, niño, tengo que dejarte en manos del señor D y del nuevo director de actividades. Esperemos… bueno, tal vez no destruyan el campamento tan deprisa como me temo.

—¿Quién es eseTántalo, por cierto? —pregunté—. ¿Y cómo se atreve a quitarte tu puesto?

*-x-*

Los dioses gruñeron con disgusto. ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido esa idea tan atroz? Tántalo ni más ni menos.

*-x-*

Una caracola resonó en todo el valle. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Era la hora de reunirse con todos los campistas para cenar.

—Id ya —dijo Quirón—. Lo conoceréis en el pabellón. Me pondré en contacto con tu madre, Percy, y le contaré que estás a salvo; a estas alturas debe de estar preocupada. ¡Recuerda mi advertencia! Corres un grave peligro. ¡No creas ni por un instante que el señor de los titanes se ha olvidado de ti!

*-x-*

-Siempre estoy preocupada. -Suspiró la mujer.

Percy le lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

Ella le sonrió de manera maternal.

*-x-*

Y dicho esto, salió del apartamento y cruzó el vestíbulo con un redoble de cascos, mientras Tyson le gritaba:

—¡Poni, no te vayas!

*-x-*

-Quiero conocer a ese cíclope. -Dijo Hestia.

Tritón hizo una mueca de asco.

*-x-*

Me di cuenta entonces de que había olvidado contarle mi sueño sobre Grover. Ya era demasiado tarde;

el mejor profesor que había tenido nunca se había ido tal vez para siempre.

Tyson empezó a llorar casi tan escandalosamente como Malcolm.

Intenté convencerlos de que todo iría bien, pero no me lo creía ni yo.

*-x-*

-Oh Quirón. Tienes un admirador. -Rió Travis.

El centauro le miró ceñudo pero un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

*-x-*

El sol se estaba poniendo tras el pabellón del comedor cuando los campistas salieron de sus cabañas y se encaminaron hacia allí. Nosotros los miramos desfilar mientras permanecíamos apoyados contra una columna de mármol. Malcolm se hallaba aún muy afectado, pero prometió que más tarde vendría a hablar con nosotros y fue a reunirse con sus hermanos de la cabaña de Atenea: una docena de chicos y chicas de pelo rubio y ojos grises como él.

*-x-*

-No todos somos rubios de ojos grises. -Refunfuñó el chico.

-Pues casi todos. -Dijo Percy.

*-x-*

Malcolm no era el mayor, pero llevaba en el campamento más veranos que nadie; eso podías deducirlo mirando su collar: una cuenta por cada verano, y él tenía seis. Así pues, nadie discutía su derecho a ser el primero de la fila.

Luego pasó Clarisse, encabezando el grupo de la cabaña deAres. Llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo y se le veía un corte muy feo en la mejilla, pero aparte de eso su enfrentamiento con los toros de bronce no parecía haberla intimidado.

*-x-*

-¿Creías lo contrario Pringado?

*-x-*

Alguien le había pegado en la espalda un trozo de papel que ponía: «¡Muuuu!» Pero ninguno de sus compañeros se había molestado en decírselo.

*-x-*

Miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre a los hermanos Stoll.

Ellos no parecían ser conscientes del peligro que corrían, porque soltaron risitas sin contenerse.

*-x-*

Después del grupo de Ares venían los de la cabaña de Hefesto: seis chavales encabezados por Charles Beckendorf, un enorme afroamericano de quince años que tenía las manos del tamaño de un guante de béisbol y un rostro endurecido, de ojos entornados, sin duda porque se pasaba el día mirando la forja del herrero. Era bastante buen tipo cuando llegabas a conocerlo, pero nadie se había atrevido nunca a llamarle Charlie, Chuck o Charles; la mayoría lo llamaba Beckendorf a secas. Según se decía, era capaz de forjar prácticamente cualquier cosa; le dabas un trozo de metal y él te hacía una afiladísima espada o un robot—guerrero, o un bebedero para pájaros musical para el jardín de tu madre; cualquier cosa que se te ocurriera.

*-x-*

-No voy a lanzaros a la fragua porque me llaméis Charles, ¿Sabéis?

Los mestizos no parecían muy seguros.

Beckendorf estaba algo ruborizado debido a lo que se había leído anteriormente.

Era cierto que le encantaba construir cualquier cosa, pero dudaba que fuera para tanto.

*-x-*

Siguieron desfilando las demás cabañas: Deméter, Apolo, Afrodita, Dioniso. Llegaron también las náyades del lago de las canoas; las ninfas del bosque, que iban surgiendo de los árboles; y una docena de sátiros que venían del prado y que me recordaron dolorosamente a Grover.

*-x-*

-Eso es muy bonito amigo.

-Oh cierra la boca chico cabra.

Grover rió.

*-x-*

Siempre he sentido debilidad por los sátiros. Cuando estaban en el campamento tenían que realizar toda clase de tareas para el director, el señor D, pero su trabajo más importante lo hacían fuera, en el mundo real. Eran buscadores; se colaban disimuladamente en los colegios de todo el mundo, en busca de posibles mestizos, y los traían al campamento. Así fue como conocí a Grover; él había sido el primero en reconocer que yo era un semidiós.

Después de los sátiros, cerraba la marcha la cabaña de Hermes, siempre la más numerosa.

*-x-*

Hermes y sus hijos alzaron las manos y vitorearon.

*-x-*

El verano pasado su líder era Luke, el tipo que había luchado con Thalia y Malcolm en la cima de la colina Mestiza. Yo me había alojado en la cabaña de Hermes durante un tiempo, hasta que Poseidón me reconoció; y Luke se había hecho amigo mío… pero después trató de matarme.

*-x-*

-Y sentiste algo más que amistad. Reconócelo. -Dijo Afrodita encantada.

Percy se mantuvo en un silencio obstinado.

-El que calla otorga. -Opinó ella.

*-x-*

Ahora, los líderes de la cabaña de Hermes eran Travis y Connor Stoll. No eran gemelos, pero se parecían como si lo fueran. Nunca recordaba cuál era el mayor.

*-x-*

-Travis. -Dijo Connor apuntando a su hermano.

El nombrado alzó la mano.

*-x-*

Ambos eran altos y flacos, y ambos lucían una mata de pelo castaño que casi les cubría los ojos; la camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo la llevaban por fuera de un short muy holgado, y sus rasgos de elfo eran los típicos de todos los hijos de Hermes: cejas arqueadas, sonrisa sarcástica y un destello muy particular en los ojos, cuando te miraban, como si estuviesen a punto de deslizarte un petardo por la camisa.

*-x-*

-Encima no les des ideas. -Se quejó Silena.

El hijo de Poseidón se mostró levemente azorado.

*-x-*

Siempre me había parecido divertido que el dios de los ladrones hubiera tenido hijos con el apellido Stoll (se pronuncia igual que stole, pretérito del verbo steal, «robar»), pero la única vez que se me ocurrió decírselo a Travis y Connor me miraron de un modo inexpresivo, sin captar el chiste.

*-x-*

-Ah claro. -Dijeron los Stoll a coro mirándose entre sí.

*-x-*

Cuando hubo desfilado todo el mundo, entré con Tyson en el pabellón y lo guié entre las mesas. Las conversaciones se apagaron al instante y todas las cabezas se volvían a nuestro paso.

—¿Quién ha invitado a… eso? —murmuró alguien en la mesa deApolo.

*-x-*

Lee frunció los labios. Había tenido después una seria conversación con su hermana por ser tan prejuiciosa.

*-x-*

Lancé una mirada fulminante en aquella dirección, pero no pude adivinar quién había sido.

Desde la mesa principal una voz familiar dijo arrastrando las palabras:

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es Peter Johnson… lo único que me quedaba por ver en este milenio.

*-x-*

-Por lo menos deberías aprenderte su nombre. -Refunfuñó Sally.

La mujer no se amedrentó cuando Dioniso la fulminó con la mirada.

Poseidón le lanzó una ola del Antártico en señal de advertencia.

*-x-*

Apreté los dientes.

—Mi nombre es Percy Jackson… señor.

El señor D bebió un sorbo de su Coca—Cola Light.

—Sí, bueno… Lo que sea, como decís ahora los jóvenes.

Llevaba la camisa hawaiana atigrada de siempre, un short de paseo y unas zapatillas de tenis con calcetines negros. Con su panza rechoncha y su cara enrojecida, parecía el típico turista de Las Vegas que ha ido de casino en casino hasta altas horas de la noche.

*-x-*

-Probablemente ese sería su sueño hecho realidad. -Dijo Hades.

El dios del vino se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez.

*-x-*

Detrás de él, un sátiro de mirada nerviosa se afanaba en pelar unas uvas y se las ofrecía de una en una.

El verdadero nombre del señor D es Dioniso. El dios del vino. Zeus lo había nombrado director del Campamento Mestizo para que dejase el alcohol y se desintoxicase durante cien años: un castigo por perseguir a cierta ninfa prohibida del bosque.

*-x-*

-¿Tienes que recordarme eso, perry Jones? -Gruñó.

-¿Pero tú no estabas leyendo tu revista? -Se interesó Apolo.

El señor D le lanzó una lata de coca-cola a la frente.

*-x-*

Junto a él, en el sitio donde Quirón solía sentarse (o permanecer de pie, cuando adoptaba su forma de centauro), había alguien que no había visto antes: un hombre pálido y espantosamente delgado con un raído mono naranja de presidiario. El número que figuraba sobre su bolsillo era 0001. Bajo los ojos tenía sombras azuladas, las uñas muy sucias y el pelo gris cortado de cualquier manera, como si se lo hubieran arreglado con una máquina de podar. Me miró fijamente; sus ojos me ponían nervioso.

*-x-*

Los dioses fruncieron el ceño mirando el libro.

Malcolm trató de no ponerse nervioso.

*-x-*

Parecía hecho polvo; enfadado, frustrado, hambriento: todo al mismo tiempo.

—A este chaval —le dijo Dioniso— has de vigilarlo. Es el hijo de Poseidón, ya sabes.

—¡Ah! —dijo el presidiario—. Ése.

*-x-*

-Yo si que le voy a vigilar. -Espetó el dios del mar.

*-x-*

Era obvio por su tono que ya habían hablado de mí largo y tendido.

—Yo soy Tántalo —dijo el presidiario con una fría sonrisa—. En misión especial hasta… bueno, hasta que el señor Dioniso decida otra cosa. En cuanto a ti, Perseus Jackson, espero que te abstengas de provocar más problemas.

*-x-*

-Lameculos… -Murmuró Michael.

*-x-*

—¿Problemas? —pregunté.

Dioniso chasqueó los dedos y apareció sobre la mesa un periódico, el New York Post de aquel día. En la portada salía una foto mía, tomada del anuario de la Escuela Meriwether. Me costaba descifrar el titular, pero adiviné bastante bien lo que decía. Algo así como: «Un maníaco de trece años incendia un gimnasio.»

*-x-*

-Percy y problemas van juntos. -Dijo Travis.

*-x-*

—Sí, problemas —dijo Tántalo con aire satisfecho—. Causaste un montón el verano pasado, según tengo entendido.

Me sentí demasiado furioso para responder. ¿Era culpa mía que los dioses hubieran estado a punto de enzarzarse en una guerra civil?

Un sátiro se aproximó nervioso a Tántalo y le puso delante un plato de asado. El nuevo director de actividades se relamió los labios, miró su copa vacía y dijo:

—Gaseosa. Una Barq's especial del sesenta y siete.

La copa se llenó sola de una gaseosa espumeante. Tántalo alargó vacilante la mano, como si temiera que la copa pudiese quemarlo.

*-x-*

Deméter sonrió con maldad.

Algo siniestro si les preguntaban a los mestizos.

*-x-*

—Vamos, adelante, viejo amigo —le dijo Dioniso con un extraño brillo en los ojos—. Tal vez ahora funcione.

Tántalo fue a agarrar la copa, pero ésta se movió de sitio antes de que la tocara. Se derramaron unas cuantas gotas y Tántalo intentó recogerlas con los dedos, pero las gotas echaron a rodar como si fueran de mercurio. Con un gruñido se centró en el plato de asado. Tomó un tenedor y quiso pinchar un trozo

de lomo, pero el plato se deslizó por la mesa y luego saltó directamente a las ascuas del brasero.

*-x-*

Hades se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

*-x-*

—¡Maldita sea! —refunfuñó.

—Vaya —dijo Dioniso con falsa compasión—. Quizá unos cuantos días más. Créeme, camarada, trabajar en este campamento ya es bastante tortura. Estoy seguro de que tu antigua maldición acabará desvaneciéndose tarde o temprano.

*-x-*

Apolo bufó.

-No lo creo.

El dios del vino encogió los hombros.

*-x-*

—Tarde o temprano… —repitió Tántalo entre dientes, mirando la Coca—Cola Light de Dioniso—. ¿Te haces una idea de lo seca que se te queda la garganta después de tres mil años?

*-x-*

-Eso le pasa por darnos de comer a su propio hijo.

-Pélope… -Suspiró Poseidón con leve nostalgia.

Lee muy indignado, pues era él quien estaba sobre su regazo, le empujó el pecho y se alejó de él de un salto.

-Quédate con tu Pélope. -Gruñó cuando el dios le miró confuso.

Tritón le lanzó una sonrisa burlona al hijo de Apolo.

El dios del sol le lanzó una flecha cerca de la entrepierna.

-Ya entiendo por qué mi hermana hace eso tan a menudo. -Pensó.

*-x-*

—Usted es ese espíritu de los Campos de Castigo —tercié—. El que está en el lago con un árbol frutal al alcance de la mano, pero sin poder comer ni beber.

Tántalo esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Eres un alumno muy aplicado, ¿eh, chaval?

—En vida debió de hacer algo terrible —dije, impresionado—. ¿Qué, exactamente?

*-x-*

-Nos dio de comer a su propio hijo. -Dijo Deméter.

Percy casi vomitó.

*-x-*

Él entornó los ojos. A sus espaldas, los sátiros sacudían la cabeza intentando prevenirme.

—Voy a estar vigilándote, Percy Jackson —dijo Tántalo—. No quiero problemas en mi campamento.

—Su campamento ya tiene problemas… señor.

—Venga, ve a sentarte ya, Johnson —suspiró Dioniso—. Creo que esa mesa de allí es la tuya: ésa a la que nadie quiere sentarse.

La cara me ardía, pero no me convenía replicar. Dioniso siempre había sido un niño malcriado, pero era un niño malcriado inmortal y muy poderoso.

*-x-*

Poseidón le fulminó con la mirada.

*-x-*

—Vamos, Tyson —le dije.

—No, no —intervino Tántalo—. El monstruo se queda aquí. Tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con esto.

*-x-*

-Tú eres el monstruo. -Bramó Beckendorf.

*-x-*

—Con él —repliqué—. Se llamaTyson.

El nuevo director de actividades alzó una ceja.

—Tyson ha salvado el campamento —insistí—. Machacó a esos toros de bronce. Si no, habrían quemado este lugar entero.

—Sí —suspiróTántalo—, habría sido una verdadera lástima…

Dioniso reprimió una risita.

—Déjanos solos —ordenó Tántalo— para que podamos decidir el destino de esta criatura.

*-x-*

-Al final de este capítulo recibirás un castigo por llevar indeseables al campamento. -Decidió Hestia. -Y si protestas, el castigo será peor.

*-x-*

Tyson me miró con una expresión asustada en su ojo enorme, pero yo sabía que no podía desobedecer una orden directa de los directores del campamento. Al menos, abiertamente.

—Volveré luego, grandullón —le prometí—. No te preocupes. Te encontraremos un buen lugar para dormir esta noche.

Tyson asintió.

—Te creo. Eres mi amigo.

Lo cual me hizo sentir mucho más culpable.

Caminé penosamente hasta la mesa de Poseidón y me desplomé en el banco. Una ninfa del bosque me trajo un plato de pizza olímpica de olivas y pepperoni, pero yo no tenía hambre. Habían estado a punto de matarme dos veces aquel día y me las había arreglado para terminar el curso desastrosamente. El Campamento Mestizo estaba metido en un grave aprieto y, pese a ello, Quirón me aconsejaba que no hiciese nada.

No me sentía muy agradecido, pero llevé mi plato, según era costumbre, al brasero de bronce y arrojé una parte a las llamas.

—Poseidón —dije—, acepta mi ofrenda. —«Y de paso mándame ayuda, por favor», recé en silencio.

*-x-*

-Haber que se le ocurre al barba percebe. -Se carcajeó Atenea.

*-x-*

El humo de la pizza ardiendo adquirió una fragancia muy especial —como el de una brisa marina mezclada con flores silvestres—, pero tampoco sabía si eso significaba que mi padre me estaba escuchando.

*-x-*

El dios se mostró ofendido.

-Siempre escucho a mis hijos… Siempre que los tenga…

*-x-*

Volví a mi sitio. No creía que las cosas pudiesen empeorar más, pero entonces Tántalo ordenó a un sátiro que hiciera sonar la caracola para llamar la atención y anunciarnos algo.

—Sí, bueno —dijo cuando se apagaron las conversaciones—. ¡Otra comida estupenda! O eso me dicen.

Mientras hablaba, aproximó lentamente la mano a su plato, que habían vuelto a llenarle, como si la comida no fuera a darse cuenta. Pero sí: en cuanto estuvo a diez centímetros, salió otra vez disparada por la mesa.

—En mi primer día de mando —prosiguió—, quiero decir que estar aquí resulta un castigo muy agradable. A lo largo del verano espero torturar, quiero decir, interaccionar con cada uno de vosotros; todos tenéis pinta de ser nutri… eh, buenos chicos.

*-x-*

-Quiero arrancar su piel a tiras y hacérsela comer. -Gruñó Deméter.

*-x-*

Dioniso aplaudió educadamente y los sátiros lo imitaron sin entusiasmo. Tyson seguía de pie ante la mesa principal con aire incómodo, pero cada vez que trataba de escabullirse, Tántalo lo obligaba a permanecer allí, a la vista de todos.

—¡Y ahora, algunos cambios! —Tántalo dirigió una sonrisa torcida a los campistas—. ¡Vamos a instaurar otra vez las carreras de carros!

Un murmullo de excitación, de miedo e incredulidad, recorrió las mesas.

*-x-*

Quirón frunció el ceño y pateó el suelo indignado.

*-x-*

—Ya sé —prosiguió, alzando la voz— que estas carreras fueron suspendidas hace unos años a causa, eh, de problemas técnicos.

—¡Tres muertes y veintiséis mutilaciones! —gritó alguien desde la mesa deApolo.

*-x-*

-Vaya directores nos mandan. -Murmuró Nico.

*-x-*

—¡Sí, sí! —dijo Tántalo—. Pero estoy seguro de que todos coincidiréis conmigo en celebrar la vuelta de esta tradición del campamento. Los conductores victoriosos obtendrán laureles dorados cada mes.

¡Mañana por la mañana pueden empezar a inscribirse los equipos! La primera carrera se celebrará dentro de tres días; os liberaremos de vuestras actividades secundarias para que podáis preparar los carros y elegir los caballos. Ah, no sé si he mencionado que la cabaña del equipo ganador se librará de las tareas domésticas durante todo el mes.

Hubo un estallido de conversaciones excitadas. ¿Nada de cocinas durante un mes? ¿Ni limpieza de establos? ¿Hablaba en serio?

*-x-*

-Vaya invécil. -Dijo Artemisa. -Hombre tenía que ser.

*-x-*

Hubo una objeción. Y la presentó la última persona que me hubiese imaginado.

—¡Pero señor! —dijo Clarisse. Parecía nerviosa, pero aun así se puso de pie para hablar desde la mesa de Ares. Algunos campistas sofocaron la risa cuando vieron en su espalda el letrero de «¡Muuuu!»—.

¿Qué pasará con los turnos de la patrulla? Quiero decir, si lo dejamos todo para preparar los carros…

—Ah, la heroína del día —exclamó Tántalo—. ¡La valerosa Clarisse, que ha vencido a los toros de bronce sin ayuda de nadie!

*-x-*

Poseidón quiso lanzar su tridente con fuerza.

*-x-*

Clarisse parpadeó y luego se ruborizó.

—Bueno, yo no…

—Y modesta, además. —Tántalo sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡No hay de qué preocuparse, querida! Esto es un campamento de verano. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿verdad?

—Pero el árbol…

—Y ahora —dijo Tántalo, mientras varios compañeros de Clarisse tiraban de ella para que volviera a sentarse—, antes de continuar con la fogata y los cantos a coro, un pequeño asunto doméstico. Percy Jackson y Malcolm Chase han creído conveniente por algún motivo traer esto al campamento —dijo señalando con una mano aTyson.

*-x-*

-Y el idiota de mi sobrino pensó que era buena idea traerte a ti. -Resopló Deméter.

*-x-*

Un murmullo de inquietud se difundió entre los campistas y muchos me miraron de reojo. Tuve ganas de matar aTántalo.

*-x-*

-No eras el único. -Espetó Lee.

*-x-*

—Ahora bien —dijo—, los cíclopes tienen fama de ser monstruos sedientos de sangre con una capacidad cerebral muy reducida. En circunstancias normales, soltaría a esta bestia en los bosques para que la cazárais con antorchas y estacas afiladas, pero… ¿quién sabe? Quizá este cíclope no sea tan horrible como la mayoría de sus congéneres; mientras no demuestre que merece ser aniquilado, necesitamos un lugar donde meterlo. He pensado en los establos, pero los caballos se pondrían nerviosos. ¿Tal vez la cabaña de Hermes?

*-x-*

-Vaya. Qué extraña amabilidad. -Dijo Afrodita con los labios apretados.

*-x-*

Se hizo un silencio en la mesa de Hermes. Travis y Connor Stoll experimentaron un repentino interés en los dibujos del mantel. No podía culparlos. La cabaña de Hermes siempre estaba llena hasta los topes. No había modo de que encajase allí dentro un cíclope de casi dos metros.

*-x-*

Ellos trataron de ocultar la cara sumamente ruborizados.

*-x-*

—Vamos —dijo Tántalo en tono de reproche—. El monstruo quizá pueda hacer tareas menores. ¿Alguna sugerencia sobre dónde podríamos meter una bestia semejante?

*-x-*

-Si te lo comieras, Tyson, nadie te lo reprocharía. -Murmuró Charles.

*-x-*

De repente, todo el mundo ahogó un grito.

Tántalo se apartó de Tyson sobresaltado. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar con incredulidad la brillante luz verde que estaba a punto de cambiar mi vida: una deslumbrante imagen holográfica había aparecido sobre la cabeza deTyson.

Con un retortijón en el estómago, recordé lo que había dicho Malcolm de los cíclopes: «Son hijos de los espíritus de la naturaleza y de los dioses… Bueno, de un dios en particular, casi siempre…»

Girando sobre la cabeza de Tyson había un tridente verde incandescente: el mismo símbolo que había aparecido sobre la mía el día que Poseidón me reconoció como hijo suyo.

*-x-*

Algunos dioses no pudieron evitar echarse a reír con incredulidad.

-No puede ser. -Decían.

*-x-*

Hubo un momento de maravillado silencio.

Ser reconocido era un acontecimiento poco frecuente y algunos campistas lo aguardaban en vano toda su vida. Cuando Poseidón me reconoció el verano anterior, todo el mundo se arrodilló con reverencia, pero esta vez siguieron el ejemplo deTántalo, que estalló en una gran carcajada.

*-x-*

Beckendorf fulminó con la mirada a todos los campistas.

*-x-*

—¡Bueno! Creo que ahora ya sabemos dónde meter a esta bestia. ¡Por los dioses, yo diría que incluso tiene un aire de familia!

Todo el mundo se reía, salvoMalcolm y unos pocos amigos.

Tyson no pareció darse cuenta, estaba demasiado perplejo tratando de aplastar el tridente que ya empezaba a desvanecerse sobre su cabeza. Era demasiado inocente para comprender cómo se reían de él y qué cruel puede llegar a ser la gente.

*-x-*

Hestia entristeció la expresión.

*-x-*

Yo sí lo capté.

Tenía un nuevo compañero de cabaña. Tenía a un monstruo por hermanastro.

*-x-*

-¡No le llames así! -Gritó el hijo de Hefesto.

Percy le miró con sorpresa pero no dijo nada.

-El capítulo ha terminado. ¿Quién quiere leer?

Nico se ofreció voluntario y cogió al vuelo el libro que el hijo de Atenea le lanzó.

Hestia retiró la venda de los ojos de una aliviada Atenea y con pesar, Hades trajo de vuelta a su hermano.

Poseidón trató de que Fletcher volviera a su lado pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada indiferente.

Zeus despotricaba contra el mundo en general y con todos los muertos habidos y por haber.

Una luz verdosa fue lo que le hizo callar.

*-x-*

Nota: ¿Castigo para Dioniso?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan. Tanto los libros como los personajes.

Los OCs son míos y las intervenciones también.

Nota: marcumihaela2202 traigo Tommichael para ti. Espero que te guste el flashback.

*-x-*

Nico estaba esperando a que la sala se calmmara los suficiente como para que pudiera empezar a leer.

También aaguardaba a que la luz verdosa que había cubierto el salón de los tronos se atenuara.

Cuando lo hizo, en el centro de la sala se hallaba un cíclope.

Zeus iba a pulverizarlo, pero le mostraron los recuerdos de lo leído y tuvo que quedarse en su trono malhumorado y enfurruñado.

Había querido devolver el salón a su decoración original, pero Afrodita no se lo había permitido.

Había demasiado rosa para su salud mental.

Tyson estaba confundido. Se encontraba en el palacio de su padre cuando una extraña luz le había llevado hasta allí.

Había querido dispersar aquella luz y detenerla pero no lo había conseguido. Incluso le había dado con su porra pero nada.

Al ver a Percy se relajó y fue a abrazarlo.

El adolescente sintió como si un camión y un tractor juntos lo hubieran arrollado.

-¡Charlie! -Gritó al reconocer al hijo de Hefesto.

No tardó en estrujarlo entre sus brazos.

Gruesas lágrimas caían por su único ojo.

Apolo le transmitió los recuerdos de lo que llevaban leído hasta ahora.

Tyson se colocó junto a Beckendorf pero le hizo acercarse donde su hermanito seguía sentado al lado de Nico.

De vez en cuando, él y Will se mandaban miradas asesinas.

Cuando el alboroto se calmó, Nico carraspeó para comenzar el capítulo pero Afrodita le detuvo.

-Es hora del castigo de Dioniso.

El dios del vino frunció los labios con disgusto.

-Desde ahora y hasta que termine este libro, todo lo que bebas te sabrá a leche caducada.

Los presentes pusieron muecas de asco.

-Incluido el vino por supuesto. -Finalizó Deméter.

Con un chasquido de dedos, la diosa del hogar fue quien realizó el castigo.

Al tomar un sorbo de su vaso de vino, el dios lo escupió asqueado.

-Además, todo lo que comas te sabrá a carne podrida. -Intervino Apolo de repente. -Eso incluye también el néctar y la ambrosía.

Otro chasquido de dedos y la penitencia estaba en marcha.

-Pues no comeré. -Decidió. -Y tampoco beberé nada.

-Esa es la gracia. Que deberás comer y beber lo que nosotros queramos. Y no podrás negarte. Porque sentirás un hambre y una sed insaciables. -Espetó la diosa de la agricultura de mal humor.

Tommy estaba levemente aburrido.

Mientras los dioses discutían, su mente viajó lejos de allí un tiempo atrás.

***Flashback***

Tommy Britten llegó al campamento mestizo un día de otoño.

Asustado y con la ropa hecha girones, se dejó caer en mitad de la colina mestiza.

Tres dracaenae le perseguían aunque en ese momento no tenía ni idea de que se llamaran así.

Para él solo eran mujeres verdes y con escamas.

Escuchó pasos cerca de él y cuando quiso levantar la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, se desmayó.

Al despertar, un chico bajito le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Por fin despiertas. Pensé que tendría que quedarme vigilándote todo este día también.

-¿C cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? -Quiso saber Britten.

-Dos días. Que por cierto, han sido dos días en los que yo he tenido que quedarme aquí contigo. -Gruñó.

-Nadie te lo …

-Soy sanador entre otras cosas. Es mi trabajo. -Le cortó.

Un silencio pesado llenó la habitación.

-S soy Tommy. -Murmuró dudoso.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A si te llamas Tommy o no.

-Claro que sí. -Resopló con molestia.

-Bueno… Como parecías dudar…

-No dudaba. Ese es mi nombre.

-Vale, tranquilo. No te agites. Si no, tendré que quedarme contigo más tiempo.

El joven en la camilla le miró indignado.

-no me mires así. ¿Qué esperas, que te diga que soy muy feliz de estar aquí? Pues no lo haré. Soy hijo de Apolo y nosotros tenemos por costumbre no mentir. Ya sabes… Porque es el dios de la verdad y todo eso…

Britten le miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-¿De qué hablas?

Michael se encogió de hombros.

-Oye. -Habló el castaño al cabo de un rato. -Yo te he dicho mi nombre pero tú no me has dicho el tuyo.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Bueno… Ya que eres médico aquí…

El más bajo se encogió de hombros.

-No es asunto tuyo. -Dijo segundos después.

Cuando salió de la enfermería, Luke Castellan fue quien le enseñó el campamento.

Dijo que quizá por el color de sus ojos podría ser hijo de Afrodita y no se equivocó.

Le reclamaron dos días más tarde.

Cuando le preguntó por el chico bajito de la enfermería, el hijo de Hermes sonrió.

-Es Michael Yew. Tiene mal carácter siempre. Así que no te asustes.

Con el paso de los días, el joven se descubrió observándolo.

-Sé tu nombre. -Le comentó uno de esos días.

-Muy bien por ti. -le replicó él.

***Fin flashback***

Volvió a la realidad cuando su novio le dio un leve golpecito en el brazo.

Britten le miró.

-Te noto abstraído. ¿Pasa algo?

-No. -Le dedicó una sonrisa. -Solo recordaba el día que nos conocimos.

Michael se ruborizó.

El hijo de Afrodita rió y le besó en los labios.

Justo entonces, di Angelo carraspeaba señal de que empezaría a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 6 Las palomas demonio nos atacan.

*-x-*

Los campistas gruñeron. Recordaban demasiado bien ese día.

*-x-*

Los siguientes días fueron una auténtica tortura, comoTántalo deseaba.

En primer lugar, ver a Tyson instalándose en la cabaña de Poseidón mientras le entraba la risa floja cada quince segundos, ya fue toda una experiencia.

*-x-*

Las miradas asesinas de los dioses se clavaban en un asqueado dios del vino.

Apolo y Hermes no hacían más que darle y darle comida y bebida.

Pero ya se vengaría.

*-x-*

—¿Percy, mi hermano? —decía como si le hubiese tocado la lotería.

Y no había modo de explicárselo. Estaba levitando.

*-x-*

Hestia le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al cíclope que jugueteaba ensimismado con unos trozos de metal que Charles le había dado.

*-x-*

En cuanto a mí, en fin, por más que me cayera bien aquel grandullón, no podía dejar de sentirme algo incómodo… avergonzado, sería la palabra adecuada.

Ya la he dicho.

*-x-*

Afortunadamente, Tyson no se daba cuenta de lo que estaban leyendo pero los otros mestizos sí y le lanzaban miradas fulminantes.

La peor era la del hijo de Hefesto.

*-x-*

Mi padre, el todopoderoso Poseidón, se había encaprichado de algún espíritu de la naturaleza y Tyson había sido el resultado. Yo había leído los mitos sobre los cíclopes, e incluso recordaba que con frecuencia eran hijos de Poseidón, pero nunca había reparado en que eso los convertía en parientes míos. Hasta que tuve aTyson instalado en la litera de al lado.

*-x-*

Malcolm trató de ocultar una carcajada sin éxito.

A veces Percy era demasiado inocente.

*-x-*

Y luego estaban los comentarios de los demás campistas. De repente, yo ya no era Percy Jackson, el tipo guay que el verano pasado había recuperado el rayo maestro de Zeus; ahora era el pobre idiota que tenía a un monstruo horrible por hermano.

*-x-*

-Si te dejas llevar por el qué dirán, más tonto eres tú por escucharlos. -Opinó Pólux.

*-x-*

—¡No es mi hermano de verdad! —protestaba yo cuando Tyson no andaba por allí—. Es más bien un hermanastro del lado monstruoso de la familia, como un hermanastro de segundo grado… o algo así.

*-x-*

El cíclope lo escuchó y lágrimas corrieron por su gran ojo castaño.

-Ya no pienso así. -Se apresuró a añadir Percy.

-Solo lo dices porque yo estoy aquí. -Sollozó. -Eres malo como todos los demás.

Bekendorf le puso suavemente una mano en el hombro.

Tyson se apuyó en él y siguió llorando.

*-x-*

Nadie se lo tragaba.

Lo admito: estaba furioso con mi padre.

*-x-*

-No eres el único. -Espetó Lee con furia contenida.

-Pero cariño…

-Déjame. Vete con tu querido Pélope. -Gruñó.

-Pero…

El semidiós le amenazó con el arco.

-¿Sabes que podría fulminarte antes siquiera de que colocaras la flecha, verdad?

Todos miraron a Poseidón como diciendo:

-¿En serio acabas de decirle eso? -Hermes hizo la pregunta que todo el mundo tenía en la mente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Así que puedes hacerlo? ¿Y a qué estás esperando? -Fletcher se colocó ante el dios del mar conn pose desafiante.

-Hasta yo sé que no debería decir eso. -Murmuró Tritón mirando a su padre.

-Lee. Yo no quise decir que… Solo estaba… Solo te informaba de un hecho. No quería decir que fuera a fulminarte…

-¿Estás seguro Poseidón? -El arquero estaba decepcionado y furioso.

Volvió a su sitio cerca de sus hermanos y acomodó a Blake sobre su regazo.

Con una seña de la mano, el joven le pidió a Nico que siguiera leyendo.

Él obedeció.

*-x-*

Ahora tenía la sensación de que ser su hijo era un chiste.

*-x-*

-Ten cuidado Percy. No vaya a querer fulminarte a ti también. -Dijo con sarcasmo.

*-x-*

Malcolm hizo lo posible para que me sintiera mejor. Me propuso que nos presentáramos juntos a la carrera de carros y tratáramos de olvidar así nuestros problemas. No me malinterpretéis: los dos odiábamos a Tántalo y estábamos muy preocupados por la situación del campamento, pero no sabíamos qué hacer. Hasta que se nos ocurriera un brillante plan para salvar el árbol de Thalia, nos pareció que no estaría mal participar en las carreras. Al fin y al cabo, fue la madre deMalcolm,Atenea, quien inventó el carro, y mi padre había creado los caballos. Los dos juntos nos haríamos los amos de aquel deporte.

*-x-*

-Sí claro. -Resopló Dioniso.

Por una vez Atenea y Poseidón estuvieron de acuerdo.

*-x-*

Una mañana, mientras Malcolm y yo estudiábamos distintos diseños de carro junto al lago de las canoas, unas graciosas de la cabaña de Afrodita que pasaban por allí me preguntaron si no necesitaría un lápiz de ojo…

—Ay, perdón. De ojos, quiero decir.

*-x-*

-Dita, querida. Dile a tus descendientes que no hagan más chistes. -Pidió Hermes.

*-x-*

—No hagas caso, Percy —refunfuñó Malcolm, mientras las chicas se alejaban riendo—. No es culpa tuya tener un hermano monstruo.

—¡No es mi hermano! —repliqué—. ¡Y tampoco es un monstruo!

*-x-*

Tyson gimoteó.

Percy pensó que ese libro se le haría eterno.

*-x-*

Malcolm alzó las cejas.

—Oye, ¡ahora no te enfades conmigo! Y técnicamente sí es un monstruo.

—Bueno, fuiste tú quien le dio permiso para entrar en el campamento.

—¡Porque era la única manera de salvarte la vida! Bueno… lo siento, Percy, no me imaginaba que Poseidón iba a reconocerlo. Los cíclopes son muy mentirosos y traicioneros…

*-x-*

-No todos. -Dijo Charles para tranquilizar al joven cíclope que ya le había empapado la camiseta.

*-x-*

—¡Él no! Pero, dime, ¿qué tienes tú contra los cíclopes?

Malcolm se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Tuve la sensación de que había algo que no me había contado;

algo bastante malo.

—Olvídalo —me dijo—. Veamos, el eje de este carro…

*-x-*

-Para ser hijo de Atenea, el cambio de tema se te da de culo. -Intervino Apolo.

*-x-*

—Estás tratándolo como si fuese un ser horrible —dije—. Y me salvó la vida.

Malcolm soltó el lápiz y se puso de pie.

—Entonces quizá deberías diseñar el carro con él.

—Tal vez sí.

—¡Perfecto!

—¡Perfecto!

Se alejó furioso y yo me sentí aún peor que antes.

*-x-*

-¡Una discusión de enamorados! -Gritó Afrodita.

Todos se taparon los oídos.

Cerbero se quejó por sus tres bocas y Blake ocultó la cabeza bajo el brazo de Lee.

*-x-*

Durante los dos días siguientes intenté alejar de mi mente todos los problemas.

Silena Beauregard, una de las chicas más guapas de la cabaña de Afrodita, me dio mi primera lección para montar un pegaso.

*-x-*

-¡Percilena! -La diosa del amor aplaudió.

-¿Vas a hacer eso cada vez que Percy mencione a alguien? -Se quejó el dios del mar.

Ella le ignoró.

Silena estaba totalmente ruborizada.

*-x-*

Me explicó que sólo había un caballo alado inmortal llamado Pegaso, que vagaba aún en libertad por los cielos, pero que en el curso de los eones había ido engendrando un montón de hijos. Ninguno era tan veloz ni tan heroico como él, mas todos llevaban su nombre glorioso.

*-x-*

Poseidón sonrió. Ese era uno de sus hijos del que se sentía orgulloso.

*-x-*

Siendo el hijo del dios del mar, nunca me había gustado andar por los aires. Mi padre tenía una vieja rivalidad con Zeus, de modo que yo procuraba mantenerme alejado de los dominios del señor de los cielos.

*-x-*

-Haces bien. -Gruñó Zeus.

-Pues podríais dejar vuestras peleas a un lado. Ya duran milenios. -Protestó Hestia.

*-x-*

Ahora, cabalgar en un caballo alado me parecía diferente, no me ponía tan nervioso, ni mucho menos, como viajar en avión. Quizá fuese porque mi padre había creado los caballos con espuma marina, de manera que los pegasos venían a ser una especie de… territorio neutral. Además, yo podía captar sus pensamientos y no me alarmaba cuando mi pegaso echaba a galopar sobre las copas de los árboles o cuando se lanzaba a perseguir por las nubes una bandada de gaviotas.

*-x-*

Sally sonrió al ver la alegría de su hijo.

*-x-*

El problema era que Tyson también quería montar un «poni gallina», y los pegasos se asustaban en cuanto se les acercaba. Yo les decía telepáticamente queTyson no les haría daño, pero ellos no parecían creerme, y él se ponía a llorar.

*-x-*

Ante el recuerdo de aquello, el cíclope se puso a llorar otra vez.

*-x-*

La única persona del campamento que no tenía ningún problema con Tyson era Beckendorf, de la cabaña de Hefesto. El dios herrero siempre había trabajado con cíclopes en su forja, así que Beckendorf se llevaba aTyson a la armería para enseñarle a trabajar el metal. Decía que en un periquete conseguiría queTyson forjase instrumentos mágicos como un maestro.

*-x-*

El nombrado le dedicó una sonrisa amplia a su mejor amigo.

-¡Tykendorf! -Gritó Afrodita.

La mayoría pusieron muecas de asco al oír el nuevo shipp.

*-x-*

Después del almuerzo me entrenaba en el ruedo de arena con los de la cabaña deApolo. El manejo de la espada ha sido siempre mi fuerte. La gente decía que yo era mejor en ese terreno que ningún otro campista de los últimos cien años, salvo Luke quizá. Siempre me comparaban con Luke.

A los chicos de Apolo les daba verdaderas palizas sin esforzarme demasiado.

*-x-*

Will, Michael y Lee fruncieron los labios.

-Con el arco no eres nada bueno.

-En eso te doy la razón Yew.

*-x-*

Debería haberme entrenado con las cabañas deAres yAtenea, que tenían a los mejores combatientes, pero no me llevaba bien con Clarisse y sus hermanos y, después de mi discusión con Malcolm, tampoco quería verlo a él.

*-x-*

-Vaya tontería. Llevarse mal es lo mejor para practicar. Los sentimientos interfieren y la lucha es mucho más realista e interesante. -Opinó Ares.

*-x-*

Iba también a la clase de tiro con arco, aunque en esta especialidad era muy malo y la clase sin Quirón ya no era lo mismo. En artes y oficios, había empezado un busto de mármol de Poseidón, pero como cada vez se parecía más a Sylvester Stallone, acabé dejándolo.

*-x-*

-Ni un busto terminas para mí. -Dramatizó el dios.

Nadie le rió la gracia. Seguían indignados y molestos con él.

*-x-*

También trepé por la pared de escalada en el nivel máximo, que incluía lava y terremoto a todo trapo.

*-x-*

-Qué lástima que no te cayeras y te partieras la crisma. -Suspiró la diosa de la sabiduría.

Tritón se echó a reír.

*-x-*

Por las tardes, participaba en la patrulla fronteriza. Aunque Tántalo había insistido en que no nos preocupáramos por la protección del campamento, algunos campistas la habíamos mantenido sin decir nada y establecido turnos en nuestro tiempo libre.

*-x-*

Hestia les sonrió orgullosa recibiendo por ello varias caras ruborizadas.

*-x-*

Estaba sentado en la cima de la colina Mestiza, contemplando a las ninfas que iban y venían mientras le cantaban al pino agonizante. Los sátiros traían sus flautas de caña y tocaban melodías mágicas y, durante un rato, las agujas del pino parecían mejorar. Las flores de la colina tenían también un olor más dulce y la hierba reverdecía, pero cuando la música se detenía, la enfermedad se adueñaba otra vez de la atmósfera. La colina entera parecía infectada, como si el veneno que había llegado a las raíces del árbol estuviera matándolo todo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí, más me enfurecía.

*-x-*

Deméter y Perséfone miraban furiosas a Castellan.

No podían hacerle nada porque técnicamente no había sido él, pero la rabia estaba ahí.

Su madre le abrazaba por los hombros.

*-x-*

Aquello era obra de Luke. Me acordaba de su astuta sonrisa y de la cicatriz de garra de dragón que le cruzaba la cara. Había simulado ser mi amigo, pero en realidad había sido todo el tiempo el sirviente número uno de Cronos.

Abrí la palma de la mano; la cicatriz que Luke me había dejado el verano pasado estaba desapareciendo, pero aún se veía un poco: una herida con forma de asterisco en el punto donde el escorpión del abismo me había picado.

*-x-*

Poseidón se unió a las miradas ceñudas que iban dirigidas al semidiós.

*-x-*

Pensé en lo que me había dicho Luke justo antes de intentar matarme: «Adiós, Percy. Se avecina una nueva Edad de Oro, pero tú no formarás parte de ella.»

*-x-*

-Esos ideales aún me producen risa. -Comentó Michael.

Estaba acomodado entre los brazos de su novio.

*-x-*

Por las noches tenía más sueños en los que aparecía Grover. A veces sólo me llegaba su voz a ráfagas, y una vez le oí decir: «Es aquí.» Y otra: «Le gustan las ovejas.»

*-x-*

Atenea ya estaba analizando la información.

-Quizá… -Murmuró para sí.

*-x-*

Pensé en contárselo aMalcolm, pero me habría sentido estúpido. Es decir… «¿Le gustan las ovejas?» Pensaría que me había vuelto loco.

La noche antes de la carrera, Tyson y yo terminamos nuestro carro. Era una verdadera pasada. Tyson había hecho las partes de metal en la forja de la armería, y yo lijé las maderas y lo monté todo. Era azul y blanco, con un dibujo de olas a ambos lados y un tridente pintado en la parte delantera. Después de todo aquel trabajo, era de justicia que Tyson se situara a mi lado en la carrera, aunque sabía que a los caballos no les gustaría y que su peso extra sería un lastre y nos restaría velocidad.

*-x-*

-Yo quiero ver ese carro. -Suspiró el dios de los mares.

El cíclope sonrió un poco.

*-x-*

Cuando íbamos a acostarnos, Tyson me vio ceñudo y preguntó:

—¿Estás enfadado?

—No, no estoy enfadado.

Se echó en su litera y permaneció callado en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo era mucho más grande que el colchón y cuando se cubría con la colcha, los pies le asomaban por debajo.

—Soy un monstruo.

*-x-*

Beckendorf miró a todo el mundo con el ceño fruncido.

No le gustaba esa palabra para describir a su amigo.

*-x-*

—No digas eso.

—No me importa. Seré un buen monstruo. Y no tendrás que enfadarte.

*-x-*

-Es tan tierno… -Murmuró Tommy.

Cuando todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, su novio les mandó una mirada asesina.

*-x-*

No supe qué responder. Miré el techo y sentí que me estaba muriendo poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que el árbol deThalia.

—Es sólo… que nunca había tenido un hermanastro. —Procuré evitar que se me quebrara la voz—. Es una experiencia muy diferente para mí; además, estoy preocupado por el campamento, y además tengo otro amigo, Grover, que quizá corra peligro. Siento que debería hacer algo, pero no sé qué.

Tyson permaneció callado.

—Lo siento —añadí—. No es culpa tuya. Estoyenfadado con Poseidón; tengo la sensación de que trata de ponerme en una situación embarazosa, como si quisiera compararnos o algo así, y no entiendo por qué.

Oí un ruido sordo y grave. Tyson estaba roncando.

Suspiré.

*-x-*

Varias risitas llenaron la sala.

*-x-*

—Buenas noches, grandullón.

Y yo también cerré los ojos.

*-x-*

-¿Cuándo viene la parte interesante? -Gruñó Ares. -Me estoy aburriendo.

*-x-*

En mi sueño, Grover llevaba un vestido de novia.

*-x-*

-¿Para cuándo la boda?

-¿Cuándo nos llegan las invitaciones?

-¿Quién es el afortunado o afortunada? -Preguntaron los hermanos Stoll.

El sátiro les amenazó con una de sus pezuñas.

*-x-*

No le quedaba muy bien; era demasiado largo y tenía el dobladillo salpicado de barro seco, el escote se le escurría por los hombros y un velo hecho jirones le cubría la cara.

*-x-*

-Creo que el vestido ideal para ti sería…

La diosa de la belleza chasqueó los dedos y Grover llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de novia, velo incluido que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

El señor de lo salvaje baló de modo lastimero.

Travis y Connor jadeaban a causa de las carcajadas.

*-x-*

Estaba de pie en una cueva húmeda, iluminada únicamente con antorchas. Había un catre en un rincón y un telar anticuado en el otro, con un trozo de tela blanca a medio tejer en el bastidor. Me miraba fijamente, como si yo fuera el programa de televisión que había estado esperando.

—¡Gracias a los dioses! —gimió—. ¿Me oyes?

Mi yo dormido fue algo lerdo en responder. Seguía mirando alrededor y registrándolo todo: el techo de estalactitas, aquel hedor a ovejas y cabras, los gruñidos, gemidos y balidos que parecían resonar tras una roca del tamaño de un frigorífico que bloqueaba la única salida, como si más allá hubiese una caverna mucho más grande.

*-x-*

Clarisse frunció el ceño. Aún recordaba a ese asqueroso que había tratado de cocinarla.

*-x-*

—¿Percy? —dijo Grover—. Por favor, no tengo fuerzas para proyectarme mejor. ¡Tienes que oírme!

—Te oigo —dije—. Grover, ¿qué ocurre?

Una voz monstruosa bramó detrás de la roca:

—¡Ricura! ¿Ya has terminado?

Grover dio un paso atrás.

—¡Aún no, cariñito! —gritó con voz de falsete—. ¡Unos pocos días más!

—¡Pero…! ¿No han pasado ya las dos semanas?

—N—no, cariñito. Sólo cinco días. O sea que faltan doce más.

El monstruo permaneció en silencio, quizá tratando de hacer el cálculo. Debía de ser peor que yo en aritmética, porque acabó respondiendo:

—¡Está bien, pero date prisa! QuieroVEEEEER lo que hay tras ese velo, ¡je, je, je!

*-x-*

-Escalofriante. -Murmuró Bianca.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si es súper divertido. -Rió Connor.

*-x-*

Grover se volvió hacia mí.

—¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡No queda tiempo! Estoy atrapado en esta cueva. En una isla en medio del mar.

—¿Dónde?

—No lo sé exactamente. Fui a Florida y doblé a la izquierda.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste…?

—¡Es una trampa! —dijo Grover—. Esa es la razón de que ningún sátiro haya regresado nunca de esta búsqueda. ¡Él es un pastor, Percy!Ytiene eso en su poder. ¡Su magia natural es tan poderosa que huele exactamente como el gran dios Pan! Los sátiros vienen aquí creyendo que han encontrado a Pan y acaban atrapados y devorados por Polifemo.

*-x-*

-Mi hijo descarriado. -Suspiró Poseidón.

-Todos tus hijos lo están. -Bufó Atenea.

*-x-*

—¿Poli… qué?

—¡El cíclope! —aclaró Grover, exasperado—. Casi logré escapar. Recorrí todo el camino hasta St. Augustine.

—Pero él te siguió —dije, recordando mi primer sueño—. Y te atrapó en una boutique de vestidos de novia.

*-x-*

-¿Quieres casarte ya? ¿Pero no se supone que la novia es Enebro? -Travis ahogó una carcajada.

El sátiro iba a darle una patada, pero el vestido de novia que llevaba le hizo caer.

*-x-*

—Exacto. Mi primera conexión por empatía debió de funcionar, después de todo. Y mira, ese vestido de boda es lo único que me ha mantenido con vida. El cree que huelo bien, pero yo le dije que era un perfume con fragancia de cabra. Por suerte, no ve demasiado; aún tiene el ojo medio cegado desde la última vez que se lo sacaron, pero pronto descubrirá lo que soy. Me ha dado sólo dos semanas para que termine la cola del vestido. ¡Y cada vez está más impaciente!

*-x-*

-Eso si es amor. -Suspiró Chris fingiendo una voz soñadora.

*-x-*

—¡Espera un momento! El cíclope cree que eres…

—¡Sí! —gimió Grover—. ¡Cree que soy una cíclope y quiere casarse conmigo!

En otras circunstancias habría estallado en carcajadas, pero el tono de Grover era serio y temblaba de miedo.

*-x-*

-Bueno… Ya estamos nosotros para reírnos por ti. -Comentó Connor.

*-x-*

—¡Iré a rescatarte! —le prometí—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En el Mar de los Monstruos, por supuesto.

—¿El mar de qué?

*-x-*

-Cerebro de agua… -Bufó la diosa de la sabiduría.

*-x-*

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No sé exactamente dónde! Y escucha, Percy, de verdad que lo siento, pero esta conexión por empatía… Bueno, no tenía alternativa. Nuestras emociones ahora están conectadas. Y si yo muero…

—No me lo digas: también moriré yo.

—Bueno, tal vez no, quizá sigas viviendo en un estado vegetativo durante años. Pero, eh… sería todo mucho mejor si me sacaras de aquí.

*-x-*

-¡Eso no lo hace mejor! -Bramó Poseidón.

-Claro que lo hace. -Murmuró Tritón sumamente divertido.

*-x-*

—¡Ricura! —bramó el monstruo—. ¡Es hora de cenar! ¡Y hay deliciosa carne de cordero!

—Tengo que irme —lloriqueó Grover—. ¡Date prisa!

—¡Espera! Has dicho que él tiene «eso»… ¿El qué?

La voz de Grover ya se estaba apagando.

—¡Dulces sueños! ¡No me dejes morir!

*-x-*

-Vaya despedida. -Resopló Hermes.

*-x-*

El sueño se desvaneció y me desperté con un sobresalto. Era plena madrugada. Tyson me miraba preocupado con su único ojo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al oír su voz. Sonaba casi exactamente igual que la del monstruo que acababa de oír en mi sueño.

*-x-*

Percy se encogió cuando Charles le amenazó con un martillo.

El chico cabreado intimidaba bastante.

*-x-*

La mañana de la carrera hacía calor y mucha humedad. Una niebla baja se deslizaba pegada al suelo como vapor de sauna. En los árboles se habían posado miles de pájaros: gruesas palomas blanco y gris, aunque no emitían el arrullo típico de su especie, sino una especie de chirrido metálico que recordaba al sonar de un submarino.

*-x-*

-¿Y nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba? -Inquirió la diosa de la estrategia incrédula.

Los semidioses agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.

*-x-*

La pista de la carrera había sido trazada en un prado de hierba situado entre el campo de tiro y los bosques. La cabaña de Hefesto había utilizado los toros de bronce, domesticados por completo desde que les habían machacado la cabeza, para aplanar una pista oval en cuestión de minutos.

Había gradas de piedra para los espectadores: Tántalo, los sátiros, algunas ninfas y todos los campistas que no participaban. El señor D no apareció. Nunca se levantaba antes de las diez de la mañana.

*-x-*

-¿Para qué? -Resopló el dios. -Eso es perder el tiempo. ¿Madrugar cuando podría estar durmiendo? Qué tontería.

*-x-*

—¡Muy bien! —anunció Tántalo cuando los equipos empezaron a congregarse en la pista. Una náyade le había traído un gran plato de pasteles de hojaldre y, mientras hablaba, su mano derecha perseguía un palo de nata y chocolate por la mesa de los jueces—. Ya conocéis las reglas: una pista de cuatrocientos metros, dos vueltas para ganar y dos caballos por carro. Cada equipo consta de un conductor y un guerrero. Las armas están permitidas y es de esperar que haya juego sucio. ¡Pero tratad de no matar a nadie! —Tántalo nos sonrió como si fuéramos unos chicos traviesos—. Cualquier muerte tendrá un severo castigo. ¡Una semana sin malvaviscos con chocolate en la hoguera del campamento! ¡Y ahora, a los carros!

*-x-*

Los dioses miraban incrédulos el libro.

No podían explicarse cómo al idiota de Dioniso se le había ocurrido aquella idea tan estúpida de llevar a Tántalo al campamento siendo que allí había hijos suyos también.

El vino te ha atrofiado el cerebro. -Gruñó Hefesto.

*-x-*

Beckendorf, el líder del equipo de Hefesto, se dirigió a la pista. El suyo era un prototipo hecho de hierro y bronce, incluidos los caballos, que eran autómatas mágicos como los toros de Cólquide. No tenía la menor duda de que aquel carro albergaba toda clase de trampas mecánicas y más prestaciones que un Maserati con todos sus complementos.

*-x-*

-Eso dalo por hecho. -El herrero sonreía.

*-x-*

Del carro deAres, color rojo sangre, tiraban dos horripilantes esqueletos de caballo. Clarisse subió con jabalinas, bolas con púas, abrojos metálicos, de esos que siempre caen con la punta hacia arriba, y un montón más de cacharros muy chungos.

*-x-*

-Siempre hay que ir bien preparados. -Fue su aportación.

*-x-*

El carro de Apolo, elegante y en perfecto estado, era todo de oro y lo tiraban dos hermosos palominos de pelaje dorado, cola y crin blanca. Su guerrero estaba armado con un arco, aunque había prometido que no dispararía flechas normales a los conductores rivales.

*-x-*

Michael y Lee se miraron antes de echarse a reír.

*-x-*

El carro de Hermes era verde y tenía un aire anticuado, como si no hubiese salido del garaje en años.

No parecía tener nada de especial, pero lo manejaban los hermanos Stoll y yo temblaba sólo de pensar en las jugarretas que debían de haber planeado.

*-x-*

Ellos tenían sendas sonrisas maniáticas.

-¡Stolcest! -Afrodita tenía la misma sonrisa enloquecida que hasta hacía un momento habían tenido los hijos de Hermes.

*-x-*

Quedaban dos carros: uno conducido por Malcolm y otro por mí.

Antes de empezar la carrera, me acerqué a él y empecé a contarle mi sueño. Pareció animarse cuando mencioné a Grover, pero en cuanto le expliqué lo que me había dicho, volvió a mostrarse distante y suspicaz.

—Lo que quieres es distraerme —decidió al fin.

*-x-*

Los demás campistas miraron al rubio con incredulidad.

*-x-*

—¡De ninguna manera!

—¡Ya, claro! Como si Grover tuviese que ir a tropezar precisamente con lo único que podría salvar al campamento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vuelve a tu carro, Percy.

—No me lo he inventado. Grover corre peligro, Malcolm.

*-x-*

-Gracias por la confianza. -Murmuró el sátiro tratando de ocultarse tras algún trono o columna.

Quería quitarse aquel vestido.

*-x-*

Él vaciló, intentando decidir si confiaba en mí o no. Pese a nuestras peleas ocasionales, juntos habíamos superado muchas cosas. Y yo sabía que él no quería que le pasara nada malo a Grover.

—Percy, una conexión por empatía es muy difícil de establecer. Quiero decir que lo más probable es que estuvieras soñando.

—El Oráculo —dije—. Podemos consultar al Oráculo.

Malcolm frunció el ceño.

El verano anterior, antes de emprender la búsqueda del rayo maestro, visité al extraño espíritu que vivía en la Casa Grande y me hizo una profecía que se cumplió de una manera imprevisible. Aquella experiencia me había dejado flipado durante meses. Malcolm sabía que no me habría pasado por la cabeza volver a consultar al Oráculo si no estuviese hablando en serio.

Antes de que pudiera responder, sonó la caracola.

—¡Competidores! —gritóTántalo—. ¡A sus puestos!

—Hablaremos después —me dijo Malcolm—. Cuando haya ganado la carrera.

*-x-*

-Ni en tus sueños principito. -Gruñó Clarisse.

*-x-*

Mientras iba hacia mi carro, advertí que había muchas más palomas en los árboles soltando aquel chirrido enloquecedor y haciendo que crujiera el bosque entero. Nadie parecía prestarles atención, pero a mí me ponían nervioso; sus picos brillaban de un modo extraño y sus ojos relucían más de lo normal.

Tyson tenía problemas para controlar los caballos. Tuve que hablar con ellos un buen rato para calmarlos.

«¡Es un monstruo, señor!», se quejaban.

«Es hijo de Poseidón —les dije—. Igual que… bueno, igual que yo.»

«¡No! —insistían—. ¡Monstruo! ¡Devorador de caballos! ¡No es de fiar!»

«Os daré terrones de azúcar al final de la carrera», les dije.

«¿Terrones de azúcar?»

«Terrones enormes. Y manzanas. ¿Ya os había dicho lo de las manzanas?»

Así que se dejaron poner las riendas y los arreos.

*-x-*

Percy sonrió. Echaba de menos a su pegaso.

*-x-*

Por si nunca habéis visto un carro griego, debéis saber que es un vehículo diseñado exclusivamente para la velocidad, no para la seguridad ni el confort. Básicamente, viene a ser una canastilla de madera abierta por detrás y montada sobre un eje con dos ruedas. El auriga permanece de pie todo el tiempo, y os aseguro que se nota cada bache. La canastilla es de una madera tan ligera, que si uno pierde el control en la curva que hay en cada extremo de la pista, lo más probable es que vuelque y acabe aplastado bajo el carro. Es una carrera mucho más rápida que las de monopatín.

*-x-*

-Es que los caballos son más rápidos que un monopatín. -Suspiró Malcolm.

*-x-*

Tomé las riendas y llevé el carro hasta la línea de salida. ATyson le di una estaca de tres metros y le encomendé mantener lejos a los rivales que se acercaran demasiado, así como desviar cualquier cosa que pudieran arrojarnos.

—No golpear a los ponis con el palo —insistía él.

—No —confirmaba yo—. Ytampoco a la gente, si puedes evitarlo. Vamos a correr jugando limpio. Tú limítate a evitarme distracciones para que pueda concentrarme en conducir.

—¡Venceremos! —dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

*-x-*

-Sigue pareciéndome adorable. -Tommy dijo.

*-x-*

«Vamos a perder seguro», pensé yo. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Quería demostrar a los demás… bueno, no sabía muy bien qué exactamente. ¿Que Tyson no era tan mal tipo? ¿Que a mí no me avergonzaba que me viesen en público con él? ¿O tal vez que no me habían afectado todos sus chistes y apodos?

Mientras los carros se alineaban, en el bosque se iban reuniendo más palomas de ojos relucientes.

Chillaban tanto que los campistas de la tribuna empezaron a mirar nerviosamente los árboles, que temblaban bajo el peso de tantos pájaros. Tántalo no parecía preocupado, pero tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír entre aquel bullicio.

—¡Aurigas! —gritó—. ¡A sus marcas!

*-x-*

Los dioses llevaban teniendo el ceño fruncido desde que había comenzado la descripción de las palomas en adelante.

*-x-*

Hizo un movimiento con la mano y dio la señal de partida. Los carros cobraron vida con estruendo. Los cascos retumbaron sobre la tierra y la multitud estalló en gritos y vítores.

Casi de inmediato se oyó un estrépito muy chungo. Miré atrás justo a tiempo de ver cómo volcaba el carro de Apolo; el de Hermes lo había embestido; tal vez sin querer, o tal vez no. Sus ocupantes habían saltado, pero los caballos, aterrorizados, siguieron arrastrando el carro de oro y cruzando la pista en diagonal.

*-x-*

El dios del sol miró preocupado a sus hijos.

-Todo bien. -Contestó Lee.

*-x-*

Travis y Connor Stoll, los hijos de Hermes, se regocijaron de su buena suerte. Pero no por mucho tiempo, porque los caballos de Apolo chocaron con los suyos y su carro volcó también, dejando en medio del polvo un montón de madera astillada y cuatro caballos encabritados.

*-x-*

Hermes también miró preocupado a sus hijos.

Ellos levantaron el pulgar en señal de que todo iba como la seda.

*-x-*

Dos carros fuera de combate en los primeros metros. Aquel deporte me encantaba.

Volví a centrarme en la cabeza de la carrera. Íbamos a buen ritmo, por delante deAres, pero el carro de Malcolm nos llevaba mucha ventaja, ya estaba dando la vuelta al primer poste, mientras su copiloto sonreía sarcástico y nos decía adiós con la mano:

—¡Nos vemos, chavales!

*-x-*

Atenea sonreía con orgullo.

*-x-*

El carro de Hefesto también empezaba a adelantarnos.

Beckendorf apretó un botón y se abrió un panel en el lateral de su carro.

—¡Lo siento, Percy! —chilló.

Tres bolas con cadenas salieron disparadas hacia nuestras ruedas. Nos habrían destrozado si Tyson no las hubiese desviado con un golpe rápido de su estaca. Además, le dio un buen empujón al carro de Hefesto y lo mandó dando tumbos de lado mientras nosotros nos alejábamos.

*-x-*

El dios herrero frunció levemente su ceño.

*-x-*

—¡Buen trabajo, Tyson! —grité.

—¡Pájaros! —exclamó él.

—¿Qué?

Avanzábamos tan deprisa que apenas oíamos ni veíamos nada, pero Tyson señaló hacia el bosque y entonces vi lo que lo inquietaba. Las palomas habían alzado el vuelo y descendían a toda velocidad, como un enorme tornado, directamente hacia la pista.

«Nada serio —me dije—. No son más que palomas.»

*-x-*

-Sí claro. -Murmuró Artemisa con sarcasmo. -Varón tenía que ser…

*-x-*

Intenté concentrarme en la carrera.

Hicimos el primer giro con las ruedas chirriando y el carro a punto de volcar, pero ahora estábamos sólo a tres metros deMalcolm. Si conseguía acercarme un poco más, Tyson podría usar su estaca…

El copiloto de Malcolm ya no reía. Sacó una jabalina de la colección que llevaba y me apuntó al pecho. Iba a lanzármela cuando se produjo un gran griterío.

*-x-*

Los campistas se tensaron recordando aquel momento.

*-x-*

Miles de palomas se lanzaban en tromba contra los espectadores de las gradas y los demás carros.

Beckendorf estaba completamente rodeado. Su guerrero intentaba ahuyentarlas a manotazos, pero no veía nada. El carro viró, se salió de la pista y corrió por los campos de fresas con sus caballos mecánicos echando humo.

*-x-*

El dios de la guerra estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con aquello.

*-x-*

En el carro de Ares, Clarisse dio órdenes a gritos a su guerrero, que cubrió de inmediato la canastilla con una malla de camuflaje. Los pájaros se arremolinaron alrededor, picoteando y arañando las manos del tipo, que trataba de mantener la malla en su sitio. Clarisse se limitó a apretar los dientes y siguió conduciendo. Sus esqueletos de caballo parecían inmunes a la distracción. Las palomas picoteaban inútilmente sus órbitas vacías y atravesaban volando su caja torácica, pero los corceles continuaban galopando como si nada.

Los espectadores no tenían tanta suerte. Los pájaros acometían contra cualquier trozo de carne que hubiese a la vista y sembraban el pánico por todas partes. Ahora que estaban más cerca, resultaba evidente que no eran palomas normales; sus ojos pequeños y redondos brillaban de un modo maligno, sus picos eran de bronce y, a juzgar por los gritos de los campistas, afiladísimos.

*-x-*

-Y estos siguen con la carrera como si nada. -Resopló Hermes.

*-x-*

—¡Pájaros del Estínfalo! —gritóMalcolm. Redujo la velocidad y puso su carro junto al mío—. ¡Si no logramos ahuyentarlos, picotearán a todo el mundo hasta los huesos!

—Tyson —dije—, debemos dar la vuelta.

—¿Vamos en dirección equivocada? —preguntó.

—Eso siempre —dije con un gruñido, y dirigí el carro hacia las tribunas.

Malcolm corría a mi lado.

—¡Héroes, a las armas! —gritó. Pero no creo que nadie le oyera entre los rechinantes graznidos y el caos general.

*-x-*

-Por fin algo medianamente interesante. -Suspiró Ares.

*-x-*

Mantuve las riendas en una mano y logré sacar a Contracorriente justo cuando una oleada de pájaros se abalanzaba sobre mi rostro, abriendo y cerrando su pico metálico. Los acuchillé en el aire con violentos mandobles y se disolvieron en una explosión de polvo y plumas. Pero quedaban miles aún. Uno de ellos me picoteó el trasero y poco me faltó para abandonar el carro de un salto.

*-x-*

Tritón reía con deleite.

*-x-*

Malcolm no tenía mejor suerte. Cuanto más cerca estábamos de las tribunas, más densa era la nube de pájaros que nos rodeaba.

Algunos espectadores trataban de contraatacar y los campistas deAtenea reclamaban sus escudos. Los arqueros de la cabaña de Apolo habían sacado sus arcos y flechas, y se disponían a usarlos para terminar con aquella amenaza, pero con tantos campistas rodeados de pájaros, era peligroso disparar.

*-x-*

-Si es que teníais que haberos dado cuenta antes. -Gruñó la diosa de la sabiduría.

*-x-*

—¡Son demasiados! —le grité aMalcolm—. ¿Cómo vamos a quitárnoslos de encima?

Él atravesó una paloma con su cuchillo.

—¡Hércules utilizó el ruido! ¡Campanas de latón! Las ahuyentó con el sonido más horrible que pudo…

*-x-*

-Es que mi hijo es el mejor. -Dijo Zeus con orgullo.

-Ya no. -Murmuraron los mestizos para sus adentros.

*-x-*

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Percy… ¡la colección de Quirón!

Le entendí en el acto.

—¿Crees que funcionará?

Él le entregó las riendas a su guerrero y saltó a mi carro como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

—¡A la Casa Grande! ¡Es nuestra única posibilidad!

Clarisse acababa de cruzar la línea de meta sin la menor oposición, y sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo grave que era la situación.

*-x-*

-A buenas horas. -Espetó Yew.

-Cierra el hocico, enano.

*-x-*

Cuando nos vio alejarnos, gritó:

—¿Salís huyendo? ¡La lucha está aquí, cobardes! —Desenvainó su espada y se fue hacia las tribunas.

Puse los caballos al galope; el carro cruzó retumbando los campos de fresas y la pista de voleibol, y se detuvo con una sacudida frente a la Casa Grande. Malcolm y yo corrimos hacia el interior y derribamos la puerta del apartamento de Quirón.

*-x-*

-Debería sentirme ofendido pero… -Suspiró el centauro.

*-x-*

Su equipo de música seguía en la mesilla de noche, y también sus cedes favoritos. Agarré los más repulsivos, Malcolm cargó con el equipo y nos precipitamos de vuelta al carro.

En la pista se veían carros en llamas y campistas heridos corriendo en todas direcciones, mientras los pájaros les destrozaban la ropa y arrancaban el pelo. Entretanto, Tántalo perseguía pasteles de hojaldre por las tribunas, gritando de vez en cuándo:

—¡Todo está bajo control! ¡No hay de qué preocuparse!

*-x-*

Deméter gritó de corage.

Odiaba a ese tipo con todas sus fuerzas.

*-x-*

Nos detuvimos en la línea de meta. Malcolm preparó el equipo de música, mientras yo rezaba para que las pilas funcionasen.

*-x-*

-Oh gran señor de las pilas. Haz que la música suene. -Rió Apolo.

Su hermana le lanzó una flecha cerca de la entrepierna.

-No sé qué fijación tienes por mi hombría pero… Es mi fábrica de niños hermosos.

-para lo que sirven… -Gruñó ella.

Los tres hijos de Apolo se sintieron algo ofendidos y molestos.

*-x-*

Apreté play y se puso en marcha el disco favorito de Quirón: Grandes éxitos de Dean Martin. El aire se llenó de pronto de violines y una pandilla de tipos gimiendo en italiano.

Las palomas demonio se volvieron completamente locas. Empezaron a volar en círculo y a chocar entre ellas como si quisieran aplastarse sus propios sesos. Enseguida abandonaron la pista y se elevaron hacia el cielo, convertidas en una enorme nube oscura.

*-x-*

-No es tan repugnante. -Refunfuñó el centauro mirando ceñudo el libro.

Los campistas no opinaban lo mismo.

*-x-*

—¡Ahora! —gritó Malcolm—. ¡Arqueros!

Con un blanco bien definido, los arqueros de Apolo tenían una puntería impecable. La mayoría sabía disparar cinco o seis flechas al mismo tiempo. En unos minutos, el suelo estaba cubierto de palomas con pico de bronce muertas, y las supervivientes ya no eran más que una lejana columna de humo en el horizonte.

El campamento estaba salvado, pero los daños eran muy serios; la mayoría de los carros había sido totalmente destruida. Casi todo el mundo estaba herido y sangraba a causa de los múltiples picotazos, y las chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita chillaban histéricas porque les habían arruinado sus peinados y rajado los vestidos.

*-x-*

Hermes miró flipado el libro.

-¿En serio?

*-x-*

—¡Bravo! —exclamó Tántalo, pero sin mirarnos aMalcolm y a mí—. ¡Ya tenemos al primer ganador!

—Caminó hasta la línea de meta y le entregó los laureles dorados a Clarisse, que lo miraba estupefacta.

Luego se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

—Y ahora, vamos a castigar a los alborotadores que han interrumpido la carrera.

*-x-*

Los dioses estaban en silencio mirando a Nico esperando que continuara leyendo porque no podían creer aquello.

-Ya ha terminado el capítulo. -Murmuró el hijo de Hades.

-Dame el libro. Yo leeré el siguiente. -Dijo Will.

El moreno se lo tendió.

Cuando sus manos se rozaron, ambos se ruborizaron levemente y trataron de ocultarlo sin éxito.

Por otro lado, Dioniso trataba de evitar comer lo que sus familiares le daban, pero el castigo le obligaba a ingerirlo todo.

Con pesar, Afrodita le quitó el vestido de novia a Grover remplazándolo por la ropa que llevaba anteriormente.

Estaba tan guapo con aquel vestido…

*-x-*


End file.
